Dikirim ke dunia lain
by Jangkryx
Summary: Mereka yang berperan besar di berbagai peristiwa besar dalam sejarah, namun tak pernah tertulis di dalamnya. Berabad-abad lamanya keberadaan mereka hanya diketahui segelintir orang, hingga perdamaian di atas dunia berhasil tercipta yang menyebabkan peran 'mereka' beserta keturunannya tidak lagi diperlukan.
1. Chapter 1

**Dikirim, ke Dunia Lain?**

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Adventur

 **Rating :** T/M

 **Pair :** ?

 **Peringatan! :** strong naruto!, white hair!, no whisker!, terinspirasi dari game Assassin Creed, game FPS, dan beberapa Anime!, beberapa karakter diambil dari anime lain!, alur... entahlah!

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Di suatu malam di sebuah kota metro politan, tepatnya di sebuah mini market, terlihat seorang pemuda 16 tahunan bersurai putih yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan atletis sedang melihat-lihat makanan kaleng yang tertata rapi di rak mini maerket di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu memiliki ciri-ciri surai putih jabrik, tubuh tinggi sekitar 179 cm dan atletis dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk, iris mata berwarna biru sedalam samudra, dan kulit berwarna tan eksotis. Pemuda yang belum diketahui namanya itu mengnakan pakaian berupa kaos biru bergambar kepalan tangan di dada, dan memakai celana pendek hitam 3 per 4, serta sandal gunung sebagai alas kakinya.

 **? Pov**

 _Namaku Naruto... hanya Naruto. Aku tidak tau apa margaku bahkan akupun tidak tau siapa orang tuaku, namaku kudapat dari seorang pemilik panti asuhan yang telah merawatku sejak bayi. Beliau kebetulan berjalan melewati hutan di pinggir kota dan menemukanku sedang tertidur di dalam kotak kardus._

 _Kemudian beliau memungutku dan merawatku di panti asuhannya. Aku tumbuh di panti asuhan bersama anak-anak lainnya yang bernasib sama sepertiku, dan di sana aku bertemu seorang anak seumuranku yang sangat mirip denganku, bahkan kami sudah seperti anak kembar hanya saja ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan kulit putih berbeda denganku yang memiliki rambut putih dan kulit tan._

 _Namanya Menma, ia orang yang baik dan penyayang, ia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakaku sendiri. Banyak yang mengira kami saudara kembar karena kemiripan kami, kamipun juga beranggapan begitu. Mungkin saja kami saudara kembar, mungkin saja._

 _Beberapa tahun berlalu, aku sudah tidak tinggal di panti asuhan dan sekarang tinggal di sebuah kontrakan sederhana berukuran 3x4 meter. Untuk memnuhi kebutuhan hidup, aku bekerja di konstruksi gedung yang kukerjakan saat sepulang sekolah. Awalnya banyak yang meremehkanku saat pertama kali bekerja tapi seiring berjalannya waktu para pekerja lainnya mulai bersikap baik dan mengandalkanku, alasannya karena aku bisa bekerja dengan cepat di tempat tinggi tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun tidak seperti beberapa pekerja yang mempunyai rasa takut akan ketinggian. Terkadang aku mendapat teguran dari bosku karena memanjat ke atas tanpa menggunakan pengaman apapun kecuali pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku dan peralatan las yang kubawa untuk mengelas plat-plat baja kerangka gedung. Mungkin dari pekerjaanku itu kudapatkan tubuh atletisku ini._

 _Dan juga aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Menma-nii, aku sangat ingin bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya. Tapi 2 tahun yang lalu kulihat acara TV yang menyiarkan orang-orang hilang tanpa jejak apapun, dan aku melihat foto Menma-nii beserta bio data miliknya ada di daftar orang hilang acara TV tersebut._

 _Orang yang dapat kuanggap saudara telah menghilang tanpa kabar sampai sekarang ini._

 **Pov end**

Setelah mengambil sebuah daging sapi kalengan di depannya, Naruto beranjak pergi menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Satu daging sapi kalengan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutnya di malam hari ini, Naruto sudah terbiasa makan seadanya karena bagaimanapun juga penghasialnnya harus ia bagi dengan biaya sewa kontrakan yang ditinggalinya. Tidak mungkin Naruto menggunakan uangnya hanya untuk makan-makan enak sedangkan biaya untuk membayar kontrakan tidak ada, bisa-bisa Naruto tidur di kursi taman.

"semuanya 80 yen tuan" ujar seorang wanita muda yang menjadi kasir setelah mengecek kode barkot daging sapi kalengan yang dibeli Naruto. Narutopun merogoh saku celananya berniat mengambil uang sebesar yang disebutkan sang kasir untuk membayar daging sapi kalengan tersebut. Merasa tidak menemukan uang di saku kanannya, Naruto beralih merogoh saku kiri celananya.

"Angkat tangan kalian!" teriak seorang pria paru baya yang memasuki mini market dan mengacungkan senjata api berupa pistol ke arah kasir yang langsung mengangkat tangan takut melihat pria yang diduga perampok itu menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Sedangkan Naruto tidak peduli dan tetap sibuk dengan urusannya mencari uang.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya merasakan benda dingin nan keras menyentuh pelipis kanannya, pemuda itu melirikan matanya dan dapat ia lihat seorang perampok menodongkan pistol ke pelipisnya "sepertinya kau cari mati bocah" ujar perampok itu meremehkan "sekarang angkat tanganmu!" sambungnya.

Naruto menuruti apa kata perampok itu dan perlahan mengangkat kedaua tangannya. Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menangkap pistol milik perampok itu dan menyelipkan jari telunjuknya di belakang pelatuk pistol sehingga pelatuk pistol itu tidak bisa ditarik selama jari Naruto masih mengganjalnya.

Perampok itu mulai panik melihat pistol miliknya tidak dapat ditembakan karena pelatuk yang tidak bisa ditarik "Lepaskan brengsek!" seru perampok itu mencoba menarik pistolnya dari cengkraman kuat tangan Naruto. Tapi apa daya, tenaga Naruto lebih besar dari tenaganya sendiri yang seorang pria.

"menodongkan senjata dalam jarak dekat adalah tindakan bodoh" ujar Naruto netral sebelum memlintir tangan perampok itu membuat yang punya mengaduh kesakitan dan meracau macam-macam. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan menendang perut perampok dengan keras hingga perampok malang itu jatuh terjungkal di lantai. Tanpa disadari sang perampok jika Naruto telah melakukan sesuatu pada pistolnya.

Sang kasir hanya bisa diam tanpa sepatah kata melihat aksi Naruto barusan, percuma perempuan itu berteriak mencari bantuan karena keadaan mini market sedang sepi hanya mereka bertiga saja. Mungkin yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memanggil polisi.

Perampok itu kembali berdiri dengan susah payah dan mengacungkan pistolnya kepada Naruto yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi netral tanpa rasa takut "kurang ajar! Kau akan mati di tanganku sekarang!" seru perampok itu sebelum menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya.

Ctik!

Hanya suara cetikan yang keluar dari pistol tersebut, sang perampok merasa bingung pistol miliknya tidak menembakan timah panas seperti senjata api pada umumnya dan kembali menarik pelatuknya terus-menerus "sial!" gerutu perampok itu yang terus berusaha menembakan sejatanya tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"itu percuma" ujar Naruto yang membuat perampok itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang kearah Naruto "aku sudah mengokang keluar amunisi yang berada di laras dan mengambil ini" sambung Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah magazin yang terisi penuh amunisi.

Melihat sebuah magazin di tangan Naruto, perampok itu mengecek bagian bawah gagang senjatanya dan seketika dirinya terkejut melihat tempat kosong yang seharusnya sebuah magazin terdapat di sana 'sejak kapan?' batin si perampok mengingat-ingat kapan Naruto melakukan itu pada pistolnya. Perampok itu tak sadar jika Naruto sudah berada di depannya entah sejak kapan.

Duakh!

Si perampok jatuh pingsan setelah menerima hantaman keras di keningnya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dengan menggunakan magazin. Melihat lawannya jatuh pingsan, Naruto membuang magazin di tangannya dan beralih mendekati sang kasir sambil merogoh saku belakang celanya "kau bisa memanggil polisi dan maaf atas apa yang sudah kulakukan di sini" ucap Naruto seraya menyerahkan 1 lembar uang kertas 100 yen kepada perempuan yang merupakan kasir.

Perempuan itu menerima uang Naruto dan berucap "tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah menolongku" ucap perempuan itu berterimakasih dengan sopan.

"sama-sama" balas Naruto yang kemudian mengambil daging sapi kalengan yang sudah dibayarnya "simpan saja kembaliannya" sambungnya melihat perempuan itu hendak memberikan uang kembalian kepadanya.

"aku permisi dulu nona" ujar Naruto netral sebelum melenggang pergi karena urusannya di mini market sudah selesai "segera panggil polisi" tambah Naruto membuka pintu mini market dan keluar meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"terimakasih banyak" ujar perempuan itu seraya membungkuk hormat walaupun sudah tidak bisa lagi di dengar oleh Naruto yang sudah berada di luar. Kini tinggal memanggil polisi untuk meringkus seorang perampok yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai dan untuk Naruto, ia tidak akan menjadi seorang tersangka karena ada rekaman CCTV yang akan menjadi buktinya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan komplek perumahan, suasana di sana sangat sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 21.30 malam. Pencahayaan di sana cukup baik karena terdapat beberapa lampu jalanan yang menerangi di beberapa tempat.

Naruto terus melangkah hingga langkah kakinya membawanya di halaman depan pintu kontrakan sederhana dimana dirinya tinggal. Naruto mengambil kunci dari kantong celanya kemudian memasukannya ke lubang kunci di pintu dan memutarnya.

Cklek!

Kunci pintu terbuka, kemudian Naruto memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya sebelum masuk ke dalam. Di dalam terlihat sebuah ruangan 3x4 meter yang terdapat beberapa barang yang mengisinya, seperti futon yang tergelar di dekat balkon, sebuah TV tabung jadul di pojok ruangan, meja rendah berbentuk persegi yang terletak di tengah ruangan, dan rak kecil yang terletak di sisi kanan ruangan. Tidak ada kamar mandi di ruangan tersebut, jadi untuk mandi Naruto harus melakukannya di kamar mandi disediakan di luar untuk dipakai bersama-sama oleh penghuni kontrakan lainya.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah meja di tengah ruangan dan meletakan daging sapi kalengan sebelum bergerak ke arah rak berniat mengambil sesuatu. Sampai di depan rak, Naruto berjongkok dan membuka laci bawah mengambil sebuah kompor gas kecil (sudah dilengakpi tabung gas kecil) dan sebuah panci yang sengaja ia simpan di sana, dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Kemudian Naruto meletakan panci di atas kompor dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalam panci sebelum menyalakan kompor, Naruto berniat merebus air bersama daging kalengang untuk memanaskan makanan tersebut.

 _Skip_

Setelah menyantap makan malam dan menyikat gigi, Naruto beranjak untuk tidur di futon nyaman miliknya. Untuk menyikat giginya, Naruto tidak harus pergi ke kamar mandi karena ia bisa melakukannya di balkon dengan berbekal sikat gigi, odol, dan air mineral untuk berkumur. Sungguh banyak sekali manfaat dari air mineral.

Sekarang Naruto sudah siap untuk menyelam ke alam mimpi hanya tinggal menutup matanya saja. Ia harus bersiap untuk besok dikarenakan hari esok adalah hari libur sekolah dan di saat hari libur sekolah adalah kesempatan Naruto untuk bisa bekerja di konstruksi seharian penuh. Pastinya kesempatan itu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Naruto karena sebentar lagi hal yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba yaitu gajian.

"hari yang damai..." gumam Naruto sebelum menutup matanya dan belum hitungan menit dirinya sudah menyelam di alam mimpi.

 _"bangunlah kau, wahai keturunan BrotherHood..."_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki tua diiringi hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah Naruto. Mau tidak mau Naruto membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya karena merasa aneh dengan apa yang ia dengar dan rasakan, menurutnya hal itu terasa begitu nyata hanya untuk sekedar mimpi.

"?!" Dan seketika Naruto terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak berada di kamar kontrakan sederhana miliknya. Sekarang di sekelilingnya hanya ada gumpalan awan dan langit biru yang membentang luas tak berujung, bahkan Naruto merasa kakinya menapak sesuatu yang lembut dan halus yang ia perkirakan adalah awan di sekilingnya.

"ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi" gumam Naruto bingung memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan tepat setelah Naruto bergumam, muncul gambaran-gambaran dari beberapa orang dengan jubah dan kerudung kepala yang mereka kenakan sedang bertarung melawan sekelompok orang bersenjata seperti panah, tombak, dan pedang. Orang-orang berjubah itu bertarung dengan gesitnya seakan mereka adalah petarung pro dengan skill bertarung yang sudah mendarah daging.

Naruto kagum melihat gambaran aksi dari orang-orang berjubah tersebut yang terus berputar seperti roll film di depannya (kalian bisa bayangkan gambaran-gambaran tersebut adalah intro dari game-game Assassin Creed)

Puk!

Naruto berjenggit kaget merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya, karena reflek Naruto melompat untuk mengambil jarak dan mengambil posisi siaga.

Dan kini terlihatlah seorang kakek tua yang memiliki mata berpola riak dan membawa tongkat hitam yang dihiasi beberapa buah persing di garis pandang Naruto "hahaha maaf anak muda, aku pasti membuatmu terkejut" ujar kakek itu diawali dengan tawaan. Muncul tanda tanya besar di kepala Naruto melihat kakek tua yang entah dari mana datangnya itu, yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat melihat kakek itu adalah 'cosplay'.

"ini bukan cosplay" ujar kakek itu tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan kakek itu yang seakan bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"maaf kakek sebelumnya, apakah kau paranormal?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"terserah kau mau meyebutku paranormal atau bukan, tapi sebenarnya aku adalah seorang Dewa. Dan namaku adalah Rikudou" jelas kakek tua itu yang sekarang diketahui bernama Rikudou.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan Rikudou dan itu membuat Rikudou sendiri merasa heran "kau tidak terkejut Naruto?" tanya Rikudou yang entah bagaimana mengetahui nama Naruto.

Naruto menggidikan bahu "beberapa saat yang lalu aku sedang tidur di futon nyaman miliku, kemudian tiba-tiba aku terbangun di tempat seperti ini dan bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua misterius yang baru saja membaca pikiranku, juga mengetahui namaku tanpa diberitahu. Rasanya tidak seperti mimpi, sangat nyata jadi aku tidak terkejut" jawab Naruto netral.

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Rikudou mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Baru pertama kali ini ia menemui manusia seperti Naruto selama hidupnya "jadi kau tau diriku seorang dewa?"

"dari pengamatanku dan apa yang telah kulalui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ya" jawab Naruto seadanya.

Rikudou menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum berujar "baru pertama ini aku menjumpai manusia sepertimu"

Naruto hanya diam sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah gambaran-gambaran yang menampilkan sekelompok orang-orang berjubah yang Naruto saksikan beberapa waktu yang lalu "kakek, kalau boleh tau... siapa orang-orang berjubah itu?" tanya Naruto menunjuk gambran-gambran di depannya mereka.

"mereka adalah BrotherHood"

"BrotherHood?" beo Naruto dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

Rikudou mengangguk "BrotherHood, sebuah sindikat pembunuh bayaran yang sudah ada sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Mereka mempunyai tugas sebagai seorang BrotherHood..." Rikudou menggerakan tangannya seakan menggesar gambaran-gambaran di depan mereka, gambar-gambar itupun beralih menunjukan gambaran sebuah bola keemasan dengan pola unik di atasnya "Apple of Eden, artefak kuno dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang dapat mengendalikan pikiran dan bahkan membuka gerbang menuju dunia lain. Berabda-abda lamanya para BrotherHood menjaga benda tersebut agar tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah, dan hanya mereka para BrotherHood dan keturunannya yang kebal terhadap kekuatan Apple of Eden" jelas Rikudou panjang lebar.

"lalu apa hubungannya semua ini denganku?" tanya Naruto setelah mendengar pernjelasan dari Rikudou.

"karena kau adalah salah satu dari keturunan BrotherHood"

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Rikudou. Dirinya adalah seorang BrotherHood seperti yang dikatakan Rikudou "apa itu alasan diriku mempunyai insting bertarung?"

"benar, kau mempunyai isnting bertarung yang seakan sudah terasah lama padahal kau tidak pernah berlatih sekalipun" jawaban Rikudou tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Naruto kembali terdiam dengan beribu pemikiran yang berputar di dalam kepalanya, hingga tidak sadar jika gumpalan awan tempatnya berpijak telah menelan kakinya ke dalam dengan perlahan.

Zruut!

"?!" Naruto yang menyadari dirinya mulai tenggelampun mulai panik dan meronta, sedangkan Rikudou hanya memandang Naruto dengan tersenyum seakan mengatakan agar tidak panik.

"masih banyak yang ingin kujelaskan padamu tapi waktunya tidak cukup"

"ada apa ini kakek?! Aku tenggelam ke dalam awan yang sangat lembut ini dan tidak dapat keluar walaupun kucoba!" racau Naruto panik melihat dirinya semakin tenggelam hingga sebatas dada.

"tenanglah Naruto, kau akan dikirim ke dunia lain yang berbeda dengan duniamu. Kau pasti akan menyukainya.

Mendengar kata 'dunia lain' membuat Naruto semakin meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari awan yang menenggelamkannya "tidak bisa! Besok aku ada jadwal kerja dan sebentar lagi gajian tiba, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke dunia lain begitu saja!" seru Naruto yang kini dirinya sudah tenggelam sebatas leher.

Rikudou terkekeh melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedang panik karena memikirkan masalah pekerjaan dan gajinya "2 tahun yang lalu aku bertemu seorang pemuda keturunan Ninja yang sangat mirip denganmu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Menma"

Naruto berhenti meronta setelah mendengar ucapan Rikudou barusan, ia mulai mencerna ucapan Rikudou dan seketika kedua matanya melebar "Men-" ucapan Naruto terputus saat dirinya sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam ke dalam awan meninggalkan Rikudou sendirian di sana.

"waduh! Ada sesuatu yang lupa kukatakan padanya" gumam Rikudou memandang tempat Naruto tenggelam bebewrapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

Renkarnasi, di Dunia Lain?

.

.

"dimana... ini?" gumam Naruto bingung setelah membuka matanya yang terpejam karena sejauh pandangannya hanya menangkap objek pepohonan lebat dan semak-semak rimbun di sekitarnya, sungai kecil beraliran tenang tak jauh darinya berdiri. Tempat ini berbeda dari tempat sebelumnnya yang seperti di atas awan "inikah... dunia lain yang dikatakan kakek itu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"!?" Naruto terkejut merasakan ada benda-benda asing yang melekat pada dirinya, iapun meraba badannya sendiri untuk memastikannya. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, pemuda itu bergerak ke arah sungai di dekatnya bermaksud untuk bercermin di sungai tersebut.

"apa ini?" gumam Naruto melihat bayangannya sendiri di aliran sungai. Saat ini dirinya mengenakan jubah berwarna putih panjang sebatas betis dengan dilengkapi kerudung kepala yang sewarna, memakai kain merah yang melilit di perutnya dibalut dengan sabuk besar berwarna kecoklatan, celana panjang kebiruan sebagai bawahan dan sepasang sepatu yang membalut kedua kakinya. Juga beberapa benda lainnya seperti sebuah senjata tajam yang tersarung di punggungnya, kapak berukuran sedang dengan bilah tajam berbentuk suatu Symbol, dan protektor yang terbuat dari logam di tangan kirinya yang dilengkapi sebuah belati yang terpasang pada protektor tersebut.

 **(A/N : penampilan Naruto seperti Altair di game Assassin Creed. Dan untuk senjata-senjata Naruto adalah Gator Machete, Assassin Axe, dan Hidden Blade. Bagi yang masih belum paham bisa bertanya kepada mbah google)**

Pemuda itu merasa bingung dengan benda-benda yang entah sejak kapan ada padanya itu, dan yang paling membuat Naruto penasaran adalah Hidden Blade di tangan kirinya "protektor yang unik" gumam Naruto mengagumi bentuk protektor tersebut yang memiliki ukiran unik di permukaanya.

Sring!

Hampir saja jari telunjuk dan jari manis Naruto terpotong karena belati yang terpasang di protektor tersebut tiba-tiba keluar. Naruto berhasil mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya danb mulai mengapresiasi Hidden Blade tersebut "senjata yang bagus" gumam Naruto di sela-sela mengamati.

 _'Naruto? Kau bisa mendengarku?'_

"kakek Rikudou?! Kaukah itu?" ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari Rikudou di dalam kepalanya.

 _'hahh... akhirnya tersambung juga..."_

Naruto diam menunggu Rikudou kembali berucap _'bagaimana hadiah dariku? Apakah kau menyukainya?'_

"jadi jubah dan bernda-benda ini pemberianmu?"

 _'betul! Itu adalah jubah Assassin dan senjata-senjata seperti milik para BrotherHood yang pernah kau lihat sebelumnya'_ jelas Rikudou yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan anggukan kecil. Jika ada orang yang melihat, pasti Naruto akan disangka sebagai orang aneh karena berbicara sendiri.

"kakek, benarkah sekarang aku berada di dunia lain seperti yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto dengan rasa ingin tau yang besar. Menurutnya tempat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan hutan-hutan yang ada di dunia asalnya.

 _'percaya atau tidak sekarang kau berada di dunia lain, dan jika masih ada yang ingin kau ketahui tentang dunia ini kau bisa mencari taunya sendiri'_

"mencari tau sendiri? Kau pasti bergurau? Sekarang ini aku berada di tempat entah berantah yang tak kuketahui, lagipula kau yang membawaku ke sini. Seharusnya sekarang aku sedang tidur nyenyak di futon miliku dan besok aku ada pekerjaan yang penting"

 _'maaf Naruto tapi kau akan menyukainya. Kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan ini, kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi'_ setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Rikudou memutus sambungannya dengan pikiran Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mengetahui dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa di jelaskan tentang hal-hal penting lainnya yang berhubungan dengan dunia ini "ugh!" tiba-tiba kepala Naruto terasa sakit hingga dirinya hampir terhuyung ke samping akibat memory-memory asing yang terlihat samar memasuki kepalanya.

 _"dasar sampah!"_

 _"Arrrrrggggghhhh!"_

 _"bunuh semua yang ada disini!"_

 _"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Naruto mencengkram kepalanya untuk meredam rasa sakit akibat masuknya ingatan-ingatan asing tersebut, tapi dalam seketika ingatan-ingatan tersebut berubah "ingatan apa ini?" gumam Naruto melihat beberapa pecahan ingatan yang memperlihatkan hal-hal kejam tidak manusiawi yang terus berputar bagaikan roll film di dalam kepalanya. Beberapa menit berlalu rasa sakit di kepala Naruto berangsur membaik.

"mengerikan" gumam Naruto setelah rasa sakitnya mereda, sungguh tidak manusiawi apa yang telah ia lihat, penindasan, pelecehan, pembunuhan, dan peperangan, semua itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepalanya "apa sebenarnya tujuanmu mengirimku ke dunia ini? Kakek Rikudou" ujarnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hei bocah!"

Naruto mempertajam pendengarannya mendengar suara seorang pria tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, pemuda itupun menghadap ke arah dimana suara tersebut berasal "suara itu... sepertinya ada seseorang di sana" gumamnya. Karena penasaran, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke asal suara dengan perlahan agar tidak disadari oleh orang-orang yang diperkirakan pemuda itu tengah berselisih. Tidak lupa kerudung jubah Assassin miliknya selalu ia kenakan karena itu merupakan kebiasaan para BrotherHood. Hal tersebut ia simpulkan sendiri setelah melihat gambaran-gambaran para BrotherHood yang ditunjukan Rikudou padanya sebelum dirinya datang ke dunia ini.

Begitu dekat dengan sumber suara, Naruto bersembunyi di semak-semak dan mengamati dari jarak 5 meteran sekelompok orang berjumlah sekitar 7 orang berarmor dan bersenjata lengkap yang sedang mengepung seorang pemuda bersurai hitan jabrik yang memakai jubah hitam dengan serat-serat lembut nan tebal berwarna putih di bagian kerah jubah yang dikenakan pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut (kalian pasti kenalah siapa orang itu). Naruto tidak bisa melhat wajah pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan jelas karena terhalangi oleh orang-orang yang mengepungnya.

"kau sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi bocah" ujar salah satu orang ynag diperkirakan sebagai seorang prajurit dengan nada sinis, dikuti teman-temannya yang juga memandang pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan tatapan yang sama.

"berani memasuki wilayah Kekaisaran, berarti siap untuk mati" ujar prajurit lainnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri tenang seakan tidak merasa terancam sedikitpun oleh orang-orang bersenjata yang mengepungnya dari segala arah "ayolah aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku harus menolong seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku, lagi pula aku sedang malas bertarung" ujar pemuda itu dengan sanatai. Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan suara dari pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ingin rasanya Naruto menolong pemuda itu tapi dirinya tidak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil langkah.

Emosi beberapa prajurit tersebut tersulut karena kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda itu yang seakan meremehkan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri pemuda itu dengan langkah berat dan tatapan sinis "haaa!? Malas bertarung? Kau pikir bocah sepertimu bisa melawan ka-"

Jraash!

Tiba-tiba prajurit tersebut menhentikan ucapannya dan jatuh ambruk dengan luka tebasan vertikal di dadanya yang cukup dalam hingga memuncratkan darah segar ke udara bebas. Keenam prajurit lainnya melebarkan mata terkejut melihat salah satu teman mereka mati seketika dalam hitungan detik yang sekarang tergeletak tanpa nyawa di atas tanah dengan darah yang menggenangi dirinya dan mata yang masih menunjukan tatapan sinisnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Naruto yang bersembunyi di semak-semak hanya diam di tempat dengan ekspresi serius. Dalam gerakan lambat, Naruto melihat pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengambil sebuah senjata tajam berupa sabit berantai (kama) dari balik jubahnya dan mengayunkannya dengan cepat ke dada prajurit yang sudah tewas mengenaskan tersebut. Dan di saat prajurit itu tumbang, Naruto bisa melihat wajah pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan sangat jelas yang membuat dirinya diam membeku di tempat karena melihat wajah orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuknya menunggu, Naruto harus memastikannya sendiri apa yang ia lihat.

Sadar dari rasa keterkejutan mereka, keenam prajurit tersebut menarik pedang mereka masing-masing dari saraung dan mengambil posisi siap bertarung melawan pemuda di depan mereka yang hanya berdiri diam dengan bersenjatakan sebuah sabit di tangannya.

"sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja" ucap si pemuda bersurai hitam memperingati keenam prajurit yang mengepungnya.

Tapi keenam prajurit itu tetap kukuh dengan perndirian mereka yang akan melawan pemuda tersebut dengan maksud membalas dendam kematian teman mereka "tidak akan! Kami tidak akan mundur sebelum membalaskan dendam teman kami" ujar salah satu prajurit tersebut dengan nada tinggi. Prajurit tersebut tidak menyadari jika Naruto mendekatinya dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun karena terlalu fokus dengan musuh mereka.

Sring!

Dan di saat terdengar suara dari arah belakang, prajurit tersebut menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang berjubah Assassin putih yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah Hidden Blade di tangan kirinya yang terhenus cepat ke arah lehernya.

Craat!

Prajurit tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua mata melebar merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat akibat tikaman dari Hidden Blade di lehernya, prajurit itu mencengkram tangan pemuda berjubah assassin di depannya dan mencoba melepaskan tikaman Hidden Blade dari pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang tersebut tetapi sia-sia. Prajurit itu merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan cengakraman tangannya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir di tangan pemuda berjubah Assassin yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

Melihat teman mereka mati di tangan orang tak diundang, salah satu prajurit yang berada dekat dengan Naruto langsung menrejang ke arah Naruto dengan pedang yang siap ia ayunkan "brengsek!" seru prajurit tersebut seraya berlari ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat prajurit itupun menjatuhkan mayat di depannya dan memiringkan badannya menghindari ayunan vertikal pedang milik prajurit yang menyerangnya. Tidak sampai disana, Naruto yang berasil menghindar langsung merebut pedang milik prajurit tersebut dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas sebelum menikam dada kiri prajurit itu dengan Hidden Blade miliknya.

Si prajurit langsung jatuh ambruk tak bernyawa setelah menerima tikaman benda tajam di dada kirinya yang tepat mengenai jantung. Seorang prajurit lainnya mencoba memberikan serangan kejutan pada Naruto dari belakang tetapi serangannya tersebut terbaca oleh Naruto yang menundukan badannya menghindari tebasan horizontal darinya, dan dengan pedang rampasannya, Naruto menghunuskannya ke perut prajurit tersebut. Prajurit itupun menjatuhkan pedangnya dan berjalan mundur perlahan dengan memegangi pedang yang menancap di perutnya sebelum akhirnya prajurit tersebut terhuyung ke kebelakang dan jatuh ambruk tak bernyawa.

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang belum diketahui namanya tersebut tak tinggal diam dan mengeluarkan satu buah sabit lagi dari balik jubahnya sebelum menyerang 3 prajurit lainnya yang diam terpaku karena melihat aksi Naruto yang membantai teman-teman mereka.

Jraash!

Jraash!

2 prajurit tumbang dengan leher mengucurkan darah ke udara akibat luka sayatan di leher mereka masing-masing yang cukup dalam sehingga sanggup membawa mereka pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cepat "jangan memunggungi musuh kalian" ujar pemuda tersebut yang berdiri di anatara kedua mayat prajurit yang baru dibunuhnya dengan kedau sabit miliknya.

Seorang prajurit yang tersisa menatap horor semua mayat teman-temannya yang tergeletak di tanah dengan kondisi cukup mengenaskan. Dengan tubuh bergetar ia menatap pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya yang balik menatap dirinya serius dengan kedua sabit yang masih meneteskan darah segar.

Tanpa pikir panjang prajurit itupun berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tapi saat berbalik, apa yang prajurit itu lihat adalah seorang pemuda berjubah Assassin putih dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat jelas karena kerudung yang pemuda itu kenakan, berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan tanpa sepatah kata pemuda itu mengayunkan Assassin Axe ke arah prajurit yang ketakutan tersebut.

Craak!

"Arrrrrgggghhhh!"

Prajurit malang tersebut berteriak kesakitan merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat akibat Assassin Axe milik Naruto yang menancap tepat di pundak kirinya. Naruto yang masih menggenggam kapaknyapun menekannya ke bawah membuat prajurit di depannya jatuh berlutut dan kembali merintih kesakitan akibat tekanan yang sangat sakit di pundak kanannya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto menghunuskan Hidden Bladenya tepat ke kening prajurit itu hingga menembus otak yang membuat prajurit itu langsung mati seketika di tangan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menarik Hidden Blade dan kapaknya dengan perlahan membiarkan tubuh prajurit tak bernyawa itu terhuyung jatuh ke depan.

Naruto hanya diam memandangi mayat-mayat prajurit di sekitarnya sebelum kembali menarik Hidden Bladenya ke dalam dan menyampirkan kapaknya di pinggang kanan. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya setelah membunuh walaupun ini baru pertama kali baginya, sebelumnya Naruto pernah beberapa kali melawan pencuri atau perampok seperti yang pernah ia lawan di mini market sebelum dirinya berada di sini, tapi kali ini Naruto telah membunuh tidak hanya satu melainkan 4 orang sekaligus.

"aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi terimakasih sudah membantuku membereskan mereka, dan... kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" ucap pemuda bersurai hitam itu tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto yang tetap diam memandangi pemuda di depannya, hingga membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu merasa risih "yah... tidak apa-apa kau tidak mau memberitau namamu" ujar pemuda itu santai "sekali lagi terimakasih. Aku harus segera pergi" sambung pemuda itu sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Naruto. Itu namaku Menma-nii"

Tap!

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang diketahui bernama Menma itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang dan seketika kedua matanya melebar melihat pemuda berjunah Assassin putih itu membuka kerudungnya hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas "lama tak berjumpa nii-san" ujar Naruto seraya menunjukan cengirannya.

Menma tak percaya ini! Saat ini di hadapannya berdiri sosok Naruto yang cukup lama tidak ia jumpai hingga dirinya terkirim di dunia ini. Tetapi Menma tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, ia harus memastikannya apakah itu Naruto dari dunia tempatnya berasal atau bukan "Beautiful day..." ujar Menma dengan ekspresi serius.

Mendengar itu Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali membukanya menunjukan tatapan serius miliknya "manga bergenre Romance terlaris yang diterbitkan pada tahun 2016 dan tepat setelah diterbitkannya manga tersebut, sang kreator mengirimkannya ke rumahku via pengiriman kilat, dan kreator itu adalah kau Menma-nii" timpal Naruto dengan detail.

Menma tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, di depannya sekarang ini adalah Naruto dari dunianya berasal "NARUTOOOO!" seru Menma dengan wajah berseri-seri dan berlari menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah ringan.

Naruto yang melihat Menma mendekat ke arahnyapun mulai merasa panik dan langsung menahan wajah Menma agar kakaknya itu tidak berhasil memeluknya "Uooooohhhhhh! Aku sangat merindukanmu adikku!" ujar Menma yang berusaha mendekap Naruto walaupun gerakannya sudah di hentikan oleh Naruto.

"jangan lebay Nii-san..." ujar Naruto dengan nada malas melihat tingkah kakaknya tersebut. Menma yang mendengar itupun mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam. (di sini saya buat Menma menjadi seorang author manga sebelum terlempar ke dunia ini)

"tapi tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan mu di dunia ini Naruto" ucap Menma yang sudah menghentikan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"akupun juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di dunia lain. Tiba-tiba terbangun di tempat entah-berantah dan bertemu seorang kakek tua sebelum akhirnya terbangun di dunia ini dengan ingatan-ingatan asing yang masuk ke dalam kepalaku"

"jadi kau juga bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua itu sebelum dikirim kedunia ini Naruto?" tanya Menma setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"ya... seperti yang kubilang barusan" jawab Naruto seadanya.

"apa kau tau Naruto?" ucap Menma membuat Naruto memandang kakaknya itu karena merasa nada bicara Menma mulai serius dari sebelumnya "kita dikirim ke dunia ini untuk suatu tujuan" sambung Menma.

"tujuan? Lalu apa tujuannya kita dikirim ke dunia ini?"

"kalau itu aku belum tau" jawab Menma seadanya karena memang dirinyapun belum tau alasan dirinya dan Naruto dikirim ke dunia ini "Naruto, ikutlah denganku!" ucap Menma sebelum berlari meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban dari adiknya itu.

Naruto yang melihat kakaknya pergipun menyusulnya "hoi kita akan pergi kemana? Kulihat kau sedang terburu-buru"

"tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Sekarang kita harus segera menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat penting di dunia ini!" jawab Menma tegas tanpa memperlambat kecepatan larinya.

Muncul pertanyaan di kepala Naruto mengenai ucapan Menma yang mengatakan 'harus menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat penting di dunia ini'. Memang siapa orang yang dimaksud Menma hingga mereka harus bergegas? Entahlah... mungkin ia akan mengetahuinya nanti.

.

.

.

"bangunan apa itu?" tanya Naruto melihat sebuah bangunan menyerupai benteng yang berdiri kokoh di bawah tebing batu yang ditumbuhi pepohonan di atasnya. Sekarang ini Menma dan Naruto tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak belukar tak jauh dari bangunan yang dimaksud Naruto tersebut. Mereka sengaja bersembunyi di semak-semak agar tidak tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di bangunan itu.

"itu markas milik Night Raid" jawab Menma dengan suara pelan.

"Night Raid? Apa itu? Namanya seperti di film-film fantasi" timpal Naruto pelan dengan nada yang sedikit tak percaya. Bukankah Naruto sendiri ada di dunia yang ia sebutkan itu sendiri?

"hahh..." Menma menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "Nihgt Raid adalah sekelompok pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja untuk Kekaisaran. Kelompok itu berisi orang-orang dengan kemampuan yang perlu diperhitungkan"

Naruto merasa pernah mendengar tentang Kekaisaran sebelumnya tapi entah dimana"hmm... lalu dimana orang yang penting itu?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"di sana" jawab Menma menunjuk bangunan di bawah tebing yang tak jauh dari mereka "sebelumnya, ia mengirim pesan ini padaku sebelum tertangkap" ucap Menma seraya menunjukan sehelai rambut panjang berwarna biru kepada Naruto yang di terima pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu dengan baik.

Naruto memperhatikan sehelai rambut itu dengan teliti, hampir saja ia salah mengira jika benda tersebut adalah sehelai benang, Naruto menyimpulkan jika rambut tersebut merupakan semacam tanda darurat untuk kakaknya "dia mengirimnya dengan burung merpati" ujar Menma yang seakan mengetahui niat Naruto yang ingin kembali bertanya padanya. Sebelum orang penting yang dimaksud Menma tertangkap, orang itu mengemban tugas pengintaian markas Night Raid sendirian sedangkan Menma melaksanakan misi di tempat lain.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Menma mengeluarkan sebuah topeng putih menyerupai rubah dengan beberapa garis merah di beberapa bagian topeng tersebut "jangan sampai mereka melihat wajah kita" ujar Menma yang dituruti oleh Naruto yang kemudian mengenakan kerudung jubah Assassinnya. (ngomong-ngomong penampilan Menma sama seperti di film Naruto Road to Ninja)

 _Di ruang utama markas Night Raid..._

"jadi, siapa dia?" tanya seorang perempuan bersurai perak dan berpakaian serba hitam yang duduk di satu-satunya kursi di ruangan tersebut layaknya seorang bos yang diketahui bernama Najenda sang bos Night Raid, di sekitarnya berdiri 8 anggota Night Raid yang di antaranya seorang pria kekar berjaket hitam bernama Bulat, perempuan warbeast bersurai kuning yang memiliki telinga dan ekor singa bernama Leone, perempuan bersurai keunguan dengan pakaian khas china yang bernama Shelee, seorang gadis sekitar 12 tahunan dengan gaun ghotic lolita berwarna pink yang barnama Mine, gadis manis bersurai hitam panjang dan berwajah datar bernama Akame, pemuda bersurai hijau dan berjaket hijau sewarna dengan rambutnya yang bernama Lubbock, dan terakhir anggota baru yamg merupakan seorang pemuda dari desa yang bernama Tatsumi.

Di depan mereka terlihat seorang perempuan warbeast bersurai biru yang memiliki telingan dan ekor kelinci berpakaian seperti pelayan di bar, perempuan warbeast kelinci yang diketahui bernama Kurosagi itu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan para anggota Night Raid dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Ia hanya memandang para anggota Night Raid di depannya satu persatu. **(Kurosagi, karakter dari anime Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo. Bagi yang penasaran dapat bertanya kepada mbah google hanya dengan mengetikan 'Kurosagi Mondaiji tachi' agar tidak terlalu panjang)**

"tidak tau bos. Kami memergokinya sedang mengintai di sekitar markas" jawab Leone yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hmm" respon Najenda sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kurosagi "kau, untuk siapa kau bekerja?" tanyanya dengan tatapan serius. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kurosagi yang tetap diam di tempat tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Najenda.

Melihat itu, Najenda memandang ke arah Akame yang kemudian diangguki oleh gadis tersebut sebelum melangkah mendekati Kurosagi, gadis kelinci itu hanya diam dengan mata melirik ke arah Akame yang berjalan dan berhenti di samping kanannya.

Sriing!

Akame menarik pedang miliknya dari sarung dan memposisikannya di samping wajah Kurosagi, membuat gadis kelinci itu sedikit tersentak kaget "katakan semua yang kau tahu atau..." ucap Akame menggantung dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kurosagi "... pedang ini akan mengakhiri hidupmu!" sambungnya berbisik tepat di telinga Kurosagi sebelum kembali berdiri tegak.

Kurosagi berkeringat dingin merasakan bernda tajam dan dingin menyentuh lehernya, pelakunya adalah Akame yang menyentuhkan bilah tajam pedangnya ke leher Kurosagi untuk mengancam gadis kelinci itu agar mau membuka mulutnya. Tapi sia-sia, Kurosagi tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya dan tetap menutup mulut.

"tenang dulu Akame-chan" ujar Lubbock seraya mendekati Akame yang balik menatap kedatangannya.

"kenapa kau menghentikanku, Lubbock?" tanya Akame dengan nada datar miliknya.

"gadis secantik ini jangan dibunuh begitu saja" ucap Lubbock seraya memandang diri Kurosagi dari atas kebawah dan setiap lengkuk tubuhnya dengan pandangan mesum.

"maksudmu, kau ingin mengintrogasinya?" kalimat tanya tersebut terlontar dari mulut Shelee.

"Hm. Itu bisa kulakukan tentunya dengan caraku sendiri" jawab Lubbock seraya menatap Kurosagi dengan tatapan mesum miliknya yang sudah setadium 4 membuat Kurosagi balik menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik "maukah kau membantuku Tatsumi?" sambungnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kurosagi.

"tidak mungkin aku mau melakukannya!" sembur Tatsumi dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, ia tak habis pikir dengan kawannya yang sifatnya mesum itu.

"kalau kau tidak mau, bagaimana denganmu Bulat? Kau bisa sembuh dari penyakit maho-mu itu dan menjadi seorang pria sejati dengan semalaman bersama gadis kelinci" ujar Lubbock asal ceplos.

Mendengar ajakan Lubbock, Bulat menatap Tatsumi yang berdiri di sampingnya "tidak, terimakasih" ujarnya dengan semburat merah dipipinya dan ekspresi malu-malu miliknya yang membuat Tatsumi bergidik ngeri.

"itu tidak akan terjadi Lubbock" ucap Najenda dengan suara datar yang membuat pemuda bersurai hijau itu berjengkit dan mengangguk dengan keringat dingin yang berkucuran. Najenda kembali menatap Akame dan mengangguk memberi isyarat kepada gadis bersurai hitam itu untuk kembali bertanya pada orang yang mereka tangkap.

"bicara!" ucap Akame datar namun ucapannya penuh dengan penekanan. Kurosagi masih enggan untuk membuka mulutnya yang tentu saja membuat kesabaran Akame mulai habis walaupun tidak terlihat di wajahnya yang datar, tetapi teman-temannya yang sudah lama mengenalnya sudah memahami ekspresi Akame di saat tenang maupun sedang marah.

Sreet!

"Ugh!" Kurosagi merintih kesakitan karena Akame yang tiba-tiba menarik telinganya dengan kasar dan menariknya ke atas, gadis kelinci itu hanya bisa mendongakan wajahnya untuk mengikuti arah tarikan dari Akame namun salah satu anggota Night Raid itu semakin menariknya dengan kasar. Tatsumi yang merupakan anggota baru, tak tega menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Bagaimanapun juga orang yang mereka tangkap adalah seorang perempuan.

"Masih tidak mau bicara?"

"a-aku t-tidak akan m-memberitau a-apapun pada ka-kalian!" ucap Kurosagi dengan susah payah yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Mendengar jawaban Kurosagi, tatapan Akame yang semula datar kini berubah tajam syarat akan hawa niat membunuh yang kuat, kemudian Akame memposisikan pedangnya di depan leher Kurosagi bersiap menyayat leher gadis kelinci tersebut. Kurosagi hanya bisa memejamkan mata menunggu ajalnya 'tolong aku... Menma...' batin Kurosagi dengan cairan bening yang berhulu di mata dan mulai mengalir ke pipi mulusnya.

Booft!

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap tebal yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut hingga mengurangi jarak pandang, membuat para anggota Night Raid mengambil posisi siaga dan Akame yang langsung menghentikan niatnya memenggal leher Kurosagi "?!" Akame berjengkit kaget melihat seorang pemuda berjubah hitam dan bertopeng putih yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan dengan cepatnya merebut (dengan cara menggendong) Kurosagi dari tangannya.

"haloo" ujar pemuda berjubah hitam itu menyapa dengan santainya. Tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Akame menebaskan pedangnya horizontal ke arah pemuda yang mengendong Kurosagi di depannya namun...

Trang!

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi seorang pemuda berjubah Assassin putih berkerudung yang menangkis ayunan pedangnya dengan Hidden Blade dan tidak sampai hitungan 2 detik pemuda berjubah assassin putih itu menarik Machete yang tersarung di punggungnya dengan tangan kanan yang bebas kemudian mengayunkannya sebelum menyingkir dari hadapan Akame.

Tes!

Tes!

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang menetes dan mengeluarkan bau amis yang diperkirakan adalah bau dari darah segar, membuat Akame menoleh ke kanan dan seketika pupil matanya membulat sempurna bergetar melihat lengannya kannya hilang dari tempat yang semestinya menyisakan bahu dengan luka potong di ujungnya yang masih mengucurkan darah segar ke lantai.

"Akkkkhhhhhh!" teriak Akame kesakitan merasakan rasa sakit dari tangan kanannya yang putus, gadis itupun jatuh terduduk memegangi tangannya yang putus berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa tersebut.

Teman-teman Akamepun panik mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari Akame, tapi mereka hanya bisa mendengar suaranya saja karena tebalnya asap yang masih memenuhi ruangan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian asap tebal yang memenuhi ruangan mulai menghilang yang menyebabkan jarak pandang kembali maksimal. Dan di saat jarak pandangan kembali...

""Akame!""

Seru mereka panik melihat Akame terduduk di lantai dengan memegangi tangan kanannya yang putus dan darah segar miliknya sendiri yang menggenang di sekitarnya, juga terlihat sebuah tangan berkulit putih mulus yang masih menggenggam pedang katana tergeletak di dekat Akame.

Para anggota Night Raid langsung berhamburan mendekati Akame yang dalam kondisi memprihatinkan. Dan dengan cekatan Leone mengambil tangan Akame yang putus kemudian menyambungkannya ke bahu Akame yang putus "cepat Akame!" ucap Leone merentangkan lengannya sendiri di depan mulut Akame. Dengan tubuh gemetar gadis bersurai hitam itu membuka mulutnya sebelum menggigit lengan Leone dan menghisapnya. Leone sedikit merintih merasakan gigi taring milik Akame menembus kulit serta dagingnya dan menghisap darah Leone dengan perlahan.

Perlahan-lahan luka di tangan kanan Akame mengepulkan uap tipis dan mulai tersambung seperti sedia kala "dimana gadis kelinci itu?" tanya Mine tiba-tiba karena tidak melihat gadis kelinci yang mereka tangkap. Yang lainyapun juga ikut memandang sekitar mencari keberadaan Kurosagi seperti Mine tetapi nihil, kehadiran gadis kelinci itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari tempat itu.

Merasa cukup, Akame melepaskan gigitannya dari lengan Leone dengan kepala tertunduk "Akame, apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Najenda diikuti wajah penuh tanya dair teman-temannya.

"entahlah... semua terjadi dengan cepatnya" jawab Akame yang membuat teman-temannya terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya Akame adalah yang paling cepat di antara mereka dan apa lagi ia seorang vampir, tapi Akame sampai berkata seperti itu maka orang yang telah menyerang mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan "yang kulihat seseorang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng putih yang menarik gadis kelinci itu dengan cepatnya dari tanganku, dan... seseorang berjubah putih dan berkerudung yang telah menyebabkan tangaku putus" jelas Akame dengan nada yang masih lesu karena efek dari regenerasinya.

"kau tau seperti apa wajah mereka?" tanya Shelee yang dijawab Akame dengan gelengan kepala.

"aku tidak tau. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat jelas" jawabnya.

"mulai sekarang..." ujar Najenda menggangtungkan ucapannya membuat semua pengikutnya memandang kearahnya "kalian harus berhati-hati. Kita tidak tau orang seperti apa mereka ini yang jelas mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berbahaya, hingga Akame bisa dibuat seperti ini" sambungnya dengan jelas yang didengarkan oleh pengikut-pengikutnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dari markas Night Raid, Naruto dan Menma yang tengah menggendong Kurosagi menghentikan lari mereka di tengah hutan setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh dari markas pembunuh bayaran tersebut. Menma menurunkan Kurosagi dari gendongannya dan menyandarkan gadis itu di bawah pohon sebelum melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan dan kaki Kurosagi dengan sabit berantai miliknya.

"kau tidak apa-apa bu?" tanya Menma khawatir sebelum membuka topengnya dan menunjukan wajah khawatir kepada Kurosagi, gadis kelinci itu memandang wajah Menma dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Menma..." gumam Kurosagi sebelum tangisnya pecah dan berhambur memeluk Menma dengan erat "hisk... kukira kau tidak akan menyelamatkanku hiks..." ucap Kurosagi di sela-sela tangisnya.

Menma hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum tangannya tergerak untuk membalas pelukan Kurosagi "tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan perempuan yang telah merawatku selama 2 tahun ini. Aku langsung bergegas begitu ibu mengirim pesan darurat" sambungnya yang masih memeluk Kurosagi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang duduk bersila di atas batu dan diam memandang interaksi antara kakaknya dengan seorang gadis yang baru ia temui, Naruto diam bukan karena tidak peduli melainkan 'kelinci... gadis kelinci... dan nii-san... memanggilnya ibu? Aku tidak sedang berkhayalkan?' batin Naruto terkejut bukan main yang ia tutupi dengan ekspresi diam.

Setelah 2 menit lamanya mereka berpelukan, Menma dan Kurosagipun melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing "Kurosagi-chan ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu" ujar Menma antusias.

"siapa itu nak?" tanya Kurosagi.

Menma menunjuk kearah Naruto yang duduk bersila di atas batu "perkenalkan dirimu saudaraku!" titah Menma yang membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian membuka kerudunng jubah Assassinnya.

Kini terlihatlah wajah Naruto sepenuhnya "Aku Naruto. Adik angkat dari Menma-nii, salam kenal" ujarnya dengan nada netral.

Kurosagi terdiam sejenak memandang wajah Naruto yang begitu mirip dengan Menma yang hanya saja berbeda warna kulit dan surai mereka "aku Kurosagi, ibu angkat dari Menma, senang bertemu denganmu Naruto. Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Menma sebelumnya" timpalnya yang dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan kecil tanpa berkata apapun karena masih sibuk mencerna ucapan Kurosagi.

"ibu angkat?! Ta-tapi kau te-terlihat masih..." ucap Naruto yang mulai tersadar dan langsung kehabisan kata di tengah jalan, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat sosok Kurosagi yang terlihat seperti gadis berumur 17 tahunan.

"masih muda maksudmu?" celetuk Kurosagi yang diangguki Naruto dengan wajah melongo "walaupun begini aku sudah berumur 40 tahun lho" sambung Kurosagi yang menyebabkan rahang Naruto semakin amblas ke bawah dengan mata memutih tanpa pupil karena saking terkejutnya.

"bagamana aku bisa menjadi ibu angkatnya Menma, biarkan Menma sendiri yang memberi taumu dan aku juga taujika kau adalah orang yang dikirim dari dunia lain sama seperti Menma" tambah Kurosagi. Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Menma yang balik memandangnya dengan senyum kikuk.

.

.

.

Dikirim, ke Dunia Lain?

.

.

.

Plung!

Suara dari sebuah batu tercebur yang dilempar ke tengah danau oleh Naruto, sekarang ini Naruto tengah berdiri memandangi riak air di permukaan air danau setelah melemparkan sebuah batu ke tengah danau tersebut. Naruto tidak sendirian di sana, ia ditemani Menma yang berdiri di sampingnya sedangkan Kurosagi sedang membakar 3 ekor kelinci buruan Naruto tak jauh di belakang kakak beradik yang tengah memandangi danau bersama. Mereka sengaja singgah di tempat tersebut sengaja untuk beristirahat dan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang mulai kosong di tengah hari yang cerah ini.

"nii-san, dunia seperti apa ini dan apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia ini?" tanya Naruto sebelum mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan melemparkannya ke danau.

Mendengar itu Menma mengambil sebuah batu kerikil dan melemparnya ke danau sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "dunia ini seperti dunia-dunia fantasi dalam dongeng yang dihuni berbagai macam makhluk-makhluk selain manusia dan binatang" jawabnya.

"selain manusia dan binatang?" beo Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"seperti ibu contohnya, ibu adalah ras warbeast atau bisa disebut manusia setengah hewan. Warbeast adalah makhluk yang memiliki harapan hidup 2 sampai 3 kali lebih panjang dari manusia dan memiliki pertumbuhan yang lebih lambat juga kemampuan fisik di atas manusia" jelas Menma.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya memahami penjelasan Menma "jadi itu sebabnya Kurosagi-san masih terlihat muda" ucap Naruto menarik kesimpulan.

"benar sekali. Bahkan ras elf memiliki harapan hidup sapai 5 kali lebih panjang" timpal Menma. Naruto mengelus dagunya mengetahui adanya bangsa elf di dunia ini seperti yang ada dalam dongeng dari penjelasan Menma.

"lalu bagaimana ceritanya Kurosagi-san bisa menjadi ibu angkatmu Menma-nii?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"itu berawal saat pertama kali aku datang ke dunia ini yang kebetulan aku melihat dirinya sedang bertarung melawan puluhan prajurit sendirian seperti prajurit yang sama kita habisi beberapa watu lalu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menolongnya dan membantai semua prajurit yang tersisa"

"hanya itu saja?"

"tidaklah! Setelah itu ibu menawariku untuk bekerjasama dengannya, karena aku belum tau apa-apa tentang dunia ini jadi aku menerimanya, awalnya aku juga terkejut sama sepertimu mengetahui dunia ini diisi berbagai macam makhluk. 3 minggu berlalu aku bersamanya, aku sempat keceplosan memanggilnya 'ibu' yang awalnya beliau hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah candaan, tapi setelah itu aku mulai sering memanggilnya ibu ya... karena sifat keibuan yang dimilikinya dan akhirnya ia mengatakan ini padaku 'kau sering sekali memanggilku ibu ya? Bagaimana jika aku menjadi ibu angkatmu'. Aku merasa bimbang mendengar ucapan ibu yang sungguh-sungguh saat itu karena rahasiaku yang berasal dari dunia lain tapi memiliki seorang ibu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku menceritakan semuanya kepada ibu dan setelah mendengar semua ceritaku ibu tetap ingin mengangkatku sebagai anak angkatnya" jelas Menma panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Hm..." Naruto manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita dari kakaknya.

"dan Naruto" ucap Menma yang membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya karena nada bicara Menma yang terdengar serius "dunia ini sedang dilanda peperangan" sambungnya yang hanya diperhatikan Naruto dalam diam.

"Kekaisaran, sebuah kerajaan dengan kekuatan militer yang besar sedang melakukan penjajahan untuk memperluas wilayahnya dan ibu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang-orang yang mengalami penjajahan di dunia ini" ucap Menma yang kemudian menunjukan kepalan tangan kepada Naruto "maukah kau ikut bersamaku, saudaraku Naruto?" sambungnya.

Naruto memandang kepalan tangan Menma sebelum mengepalkan tangannya dan melakukan tinju tos dengan Menma "tentu. Aku sebagai keturunan BrotherHood akan membantumu sebisaku" ucap Naruto tegas.

Menma tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto "BrotherHood, aku pernah mendengarnya dari kakek Rikudou sebelum dikirim ke dunia ini. Kalau begitu aku keturunan dari Niija menerima bantuanmu" timpal Menma diiringi senyuman yang dibalas Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Keturunan Ninja dan BrotherHood yang dikirim oleh Rikudou telah bertemu di dunia ini, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ikuti terus.

"kalian berdua! Makanan sudah siap!" panggil Kurosagi sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"baik bu! Kami segera kesana" tukas Menma balas melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali menurukan tangannya dan menghadap kearah Naruto "ayo kita ke sana Naruto, daging kelincinya sudah matang" ajak Menma yang kemudian berjalan ke tempat Kurosagi berada bersama Naruto yang mengekor di belakang.

Naruto dan Menma duduk bersila di hadapan Kurosagi yang dimana terdapat api unggun di antara mereka, di sekitar api unggun tersebut tertancap 3 daging kelinci utuh dalam kodisi matang yang siap disantap.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa tadi?" tanya Kurosagi seraya mengambil daging kelinci bakar miliknya.

"bukan apa-apa bu, hanya percakapan antara lelaki" jawab Santai Menma sebelum mengambil jatah daging kelinci miliknya diikuti Naruto yang juga mengambil daging kelinci miliknya yang sudah matang dalam diam, kemudian pemuda bersurai putih itu mulai melahap daging kelinci bakar miliknya dengan lahap karena memang itu adalah makanan kesukaanya. Itulah sebabnya alasan Naruto berburu kelinci karena itu adalah makanan faforitnya.

"selamat makan" ujar Menma menyusul saudaranya melahap daging kelinci bakar miliknya dengan khikmat. Kurousagi tersenyum melihat Menma memakan makannya dengan senangnya dan dapat perempuan itu lihat rasa bahagia dalam diri Menma yang semakin bertambah karena kehadiran Naruto.

"ibu, kenapa ibu melamun?" tanya Menma yang menyadari Kurosagi tidak kunjung memakan makannya.

"maaf, aku melamun karena melihat dirimu yang sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Naruto" jawab Kurousagi sebelum menyantap makannya dengan perlahan.

"tentu saja aku sangat senang bu! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan saudaraku lagi" ucap Menma yang kemudian menepuk punggung Naruto membuat permuda keturunan BrotherHood itu hapir menjatuhkan makannya.

"baguslah kalau begitu" timpal Kurosagi seraya tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hmm... ibu, apa kau tidak apa-apa memakan jenismu sendiri bu?" celetuk Menma yang sadar ibu angkatnya tengah menyantap daging kelinci.

"yes. Ini bukanlah masalah bagiku" tukas Kurousagi.

Naruto diam tertunduk dan mengunyah daging kelinci dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan pelan mendengar obrolan antara ibu dan anak itu "aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku lupa jika Kurousagi-san wabeast jenis kelinci" ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Menma dan Kurousagi.

Karena ucapan Naruto, Menma hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya sedangkan Kurousagi hanya memandang Naruto degan senyuman "ini bukan salahmu Naruto" ucap Kurousagi menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk melihat Naruto yang masih diam tertunduk "oh iya. Bagaimana kalau kau kuangkat menjadi anakku juga Naruto?" sambungnya.

Seketika itu juga Naruto mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kurousagi yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum tulus. Baru pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa seperti ini hingga dirinya tidak bisa berkata-kata "baik... ibu..." jawab Naruto dengan nada yang terbilang kaku karena berlum terbiasa dengan panggilan tersebut. Baru pertama kalinya ini Naruto mendapat sosok seorang ibu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Yes. Sekarang kau resmi menjadi putra angkatku Naruto" ujar Kurousagi dengan tersenyum lembut.

"selamat Naruto! Sekarang kita menjadi anggota keluarga dan memiliki ibu yang sama saudaraku" seru Menma antusias sembari menepuk pundak Naruto yang dijawab oleh pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari lamanya Kurosagi dan kedua anak angkatnya menempuh perjalanan dengan jalan kaki, tujuan mereka adalah desa Konoha, sebuah desa tersembunyi yang terletak di negara api dan termasuk salah satu dari sekian banyak wilayah yang mengalami penjajahan dari Kekaisaran. Selama 4 hari itu Naruto memahami mengapa Menma menganggap Kurosagi sebagai sosok seorang ibu, ia sudah merasakannya sendiri kelembutan seorang ibu yang ia dapat dari Kurosagi, gadis kelinci itu sendiri sangat penyayang dan perhatian terhadap Menma dan Naruto yang bahkan selalu memberi nasihat kepada kakak beradirk itu layaknya ibu kandung mereka sendiri. Mereka berdua sangat beruntung dikirim ke dunia ini karena mendapat seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi mereka layaknya anak kandung sendiri.

Saat ini mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri jalan setepak dengan pepohonan lebat kedua sisi jalan setapak tersebut, dan di kejauhan terlihat tembok tinggi yang berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah gerbang besar berpintu 2 yang manjadi pintu masuk dari suatu tempat yang diperkirakan Naruto ada di balik pintu gerbang tersebut "itu tempat tujuan kita saudaraku" ujar Menma seraya menunjuk kearah gerbang yang berada tak jauh di hadapan mereka.

"itu desa Konoha?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Yes, itulah tempatku dan kakakmu tinggal selama ini Naruto" jelas Kurosagi yang berjalan di depan Naruto dan Menma.

Sesaat kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang berpintu desa Konoha tersebut. Menma mendekat dan mulai mengetuk gerbang di depannya beberapa kali agar penjaga yang yang berjaga di balik gerbang tersebut membukakan pintu. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan mendongak ke atas untuk melihat ketinggian tembok yang mengitari desa Konoha di depannya, sedangkan Kurosagi berdiri diam di tempat memperhatikan Menma yang tengah sibuk mengetuk beberapa kali pintu gerbang di depan mereka.

Srek!

Sebuah lubang persegi panjang berukuran 20x8cm yang berada tepat di depan wajah Menma terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata milik seseorang penjaga yang berada di balik gerbang tersebut. Melihat wajah Menma, penjaga tersebut kembali menutup lubang itu tanpa sepatah kata dan sesaat kemudian pintu gerbang desa Konoha mulai terbuka dari dalam untuk memberikan akses masuk bagi mereka "ayo kita masuk ke dalam" ujar Menma sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke desa diikuti Kurosagi. Mendengar ajakan kakaknya, Naruto berhenti memperhatikan tembok di atasnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Menma dan Kurosagi yang berjalan di depannya.

Sring!

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berada di dalam, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dikarenakan beberapa penjaga yang memakai rompi hijau berjumlah sekitar 5 orang mengepung dirinya dan mengacungkan senjata mereka masing-masing yang berupa tombak kepada Naruto. Kelima pernajag tersebut menodong Naruto dengan tingkat kesiagaan tinggi karena baru melihat orang asing berjubah Assassin yang mereka anggap sebagai musuh, apa lagi Naruto mengenakan kerudung jubah Assassinnya sehingga para penjaga tersebut tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Naruto diam di tempat tanpa merasa terancam sedikitpun dengan para penjaga yang menodongkan senjata mereka kearahnya. Dalam benaknya, Naruto berpikir untuk melumpuhkan penjaga-penjaga di sekitarnya dengan seefisien mungkin tanpa membunuh mereka "turunkan senjata kalian! Dia juga anak angkatku" para penjaga tersebut langsung menurunkan senjata mereka begitu mendengar nada tegas dari Kurosagi.

"maaf Kurosagi-san, kukira ia penyusup yang mengikutimu" ucap salah satu penjaga sebelum bersama-sama kembali ke pos mereka di dekat pintu gerbang.

"maaf Naruto, kau tau sendirikan dunia ini sedang dalam peperangan yang sedang berkecamuk di luar sana" ujar Menma seraya merangkul leher Naruto "kukira kau akan melumpuhkan mereka tadi, karena kulihat kemampuan bertarung mu itu tidak bisa diremehkan" sambungnya yang kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Naruto.

"aku sempat berpikir begitu" tukas Naruto dengan nada netral. Kurosagi merasa penasaran dengan percakapan kedua anak angkatnya, ia tau jika Menma adalah seorang ninja dan pernah melihat gaya bertarung Menma yang membuatnya terkesan saat itu karena kecepatan yang dimiliki pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut, tetapi ia belum melihat seperti apa gaya bertarung milik Naruto, dan itulah yang membuatnya penasaran. Mungkin di lain kesempatan ia akan menanyakannya.

Naruto tidak tau kemana Menma dan Kurosagi membawanya, yang pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu lakukan hanya dima dan mengikuti langkah Kurosagi yang memimpin di depan. Sesekali Menma dan Kurosagi membalas sapaan dari orang-orang yang berpas-pasan dengan mereka bertiga, entah itu warga biasa atapun prajurit, Naruto juga sempat melihat beberapa warbeast yang sama seperti ibu angkat barunya, manusia kerdil seperti kurcaci, dan orang-orang bertelinga panjang yang pernah ia lihat di film fantasi.

'dunia ini memang benar dunia fantasi yang menarik' pikir Naruto yang melihat makhluk-makhluk fantasi yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing di sekitarnya. Tetapi yang paling menarik perhatian Naruto hingga menghentikan langkahnya adalah tanah lapang yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang sibuk mengayunkan pedang kayu dan ada juga yang berlatih bertarung satu lawan satu dengan rekan masing-masing.

"di dunia ini anak-anak dilatih untuk menjadi prajurit. Bagi anak-anak dari ras manapun ini merupakan cara tercepat untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, ya... ini juga karena keadaan perang hingga anak-anak ikut andil di dalamnya" ujar Menma yang berdiri di samping Naruto dan ikut menyaksikan latihan dari anak-anak dari berbagai ras di depan mereka.

'kutarik kembali kata-kataku' fikir Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan Menma. Dunia ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan dunia asalnya dan Menma "aku tidak bisa membayangkan anak-anak seusia mereka bertempur di medan perang. Dunia ini sangat berbeda dari dunia kita nii-san" ucap Naruto dengan perhatian yang masih terfokus pada aktivitas di tanah lapang di depannya.

"itulah perbedaanya adiku" tukas Menma memandang hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Kurosagi hanya diam mendengar percakapan kedua putra angkatnya, dulu ia pernah mendengar penjelasan dari Menma yang mengatakan tentang dunia asalnya yang dimana anak-anak tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, bahkan terdapat lembaga internasional yang bernama UNICEF yang bertugas melindungi anak-anak di dunia asal kedua anak angkatnya itu.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Terdengar suara lonceng yang menandakan anak-anak untuk istirahat dari latihan masing-masing. Melihat keberadaan Menma dan Kurosagi, beberapa anak berhamburan mendekati mereka dengan wajah riang.

"kurosagi-sensei dan Menma-nii sudah kembali dari misi"

"Menma-nii tunjukan jurus ninjamu"

Seru anak-anak yang mengerumuni mereka dengan riangnya, bahkan ada beberapa yang menarik-narik jubah Menma "sabar dulu anak-anak" ucap Menma mencoba untuk menenangkan anak-anak di sekitarnya yang tidak sabar melihat aksinya 'lihat ini baik-baik" ujarnya sebelum merangkai segel tangan dengan cepatnya.

Boft!

Muncul kepulan asap yang menyelubungi Menma mengakibatkan pandangan mereka terhadap Menma terhalang akibat asap tersebut, sesaat kemudian asap menghilang dan menampilkan sosok Kurosagi yang menyengir lebar "bagaimana menurut kalian jurusku ini?" ujar Kurousagi tiruan itu yang memiliki suara laki-laki menyerupai Menma. Pandangan Naruto terfokus pada sosok Menma yang berubah menjadi ibu angkat mereka hingga membuatnya lupa untuk menarikl nafas, berulang kali ia memandang Kurousagi secara bergantian.

"wahh hebat Menma-nii! Kau mirip sekali Kurousagi-sensei" seru seorang anak kecil dengan kagumnya akan pertunjukan jutsu yang diperlihatkan Menma.

"hehee tentu saja!" ujar Menma membusungkan dada dengan bangganya, ia lupa jika masih dalam wujud Kurousagi hingga membuat dada overnya semakin mengembang dan memantul karena aksinya membusungkan dada bangga.

""Wohh...""

Beberapa anak laki-laki terkagum-kagum melihat dada Menma yang semakin mengembang dan memantul, bahkan Naruto sampai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain agar tidak melihat hal tersebut, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah sosok ibu angkatnya yang sangat ia hormati.

Pruk!

Menma menghentikan aksinya dan mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut setelah menerima sebuah pukulan sebuah koran yang digulung cukup tebal oleh Kurousagi yang memandang diri Menma dengan rasa jengkel yang terlihat jelas, terbukti dari hudungnya yang kembang kempis dan dari mana Kurousagi mendapat koran tersebut? "jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau bisa meniru orang lain selain wanita!" sembur Kurousagi dengan nada yang entah sedang marah atau sedang bicara lembut tidak bisa dibedakan.

"baik bu..." desah Menma nurut sebulum akhirnya melepaskan jutsunya dan kembali ke wujud aslinya. Anak-anak tertawa lepas melihat Menma yang langsung menurut begitu saja setelah di omeli Kurousagi.

"ibu, aku tidak tau kau sedang marah atau sedang bicara lembut tadi. Tidak bisa dibedakan" celetuk Naruto yang sedari tadi diam. Kurousagi bingung mau menjawab apa, pasalnya seperti itulah sifatnya sedari dulu.

"nii-chan nii-chan" panggil seorang gadis kecil seraya menarik-narik ujung jubah Assassin milik Naruto membuat yang punya menghadap kearah gadis kecil tersebut yang setinggi pinggang Naruto.

Naruto berlutut layaknya seorang kesatria untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil di depannya "ada apa adik kecil?" tanyanya.

"nii-chan kenapa kau memanggil Kurousagi-sensei 'ibu', dan apa kau bisa melakukan perubahan seperti Menma-nii?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan nada polos yang khas akan seorang anak kecil seumurannya.

"aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti Menma-nii dan kenapa aku memanggil Kurousagi-sensei 'ibu' itu karena aku sudah diangkat beliua menjadi anak angkatnya..." ujar Naruto menggangtung yang kemudian membuka kerudung jubah assassinnya "dan menjadi saudara angkat Menma-nii" sambungnya.

""mirip sekali dengan Menma-nii!" seru anak-anak melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu mirip dengan Menma yang hanya saja dibedakan oleh warna kulit dan rambut. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi dari anak-anak di sekitarnya yang memandang dirinya dengan decak kagum masing-masing karena kemiripan wajahnya denan Menma.

"kami sangat miripkan?" ujra Menma yang sekarang ini berjongkok di samping Naruto dan merangkul leher adik angkatnya tersebut. Anak-anak itu menganggukan kepala mereka mantap atas apa yang mereka lihat.

"sepertinya kalian semua sedang bersenang-senang ya?" ujar seorang kakek tua dengan pakaian serba putih dan memakai caping berwarna merah yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Kurousagi.

Tentu saja permpuan warbeast itu terkejut dan langsung menghadap ke belakang dimana kakek tua itu berada ""sandaime-sama!"" seru anak-anak kecil tersebut yang kemudian berhambur berlarian mendekati seorang kakek tua yang dipanggil 'sandaime-sama' tersebut.

Ank-anak tersebut terlihat sangat senang saat berinteraksi dengan kakek tua dengan sebutan 'sandaime-sama' itu yang juga terlihat sangat menyayangi anak-anak tersebut "bagus. Kalian sudah berlatih dengan keras hari ini" puji kakek tua itu yang diketahui bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen yang ditanggapi anak-anak dengan antusiasnya "sekarang kalian pergilah makan bekal kalian di waktu istirahat ini ank-anak" ucap Hiruzen dengan nada tuanya.

""baik sandaime-sama!"" tukas ank-anak tersebut serentak yang kemudian berhamburan membubarkan diri yang membuat Hiruzen terkekeh pelan.

"halo! Kakek Hiruzen" ujar Menma dengan akrabnya menyapa Hiruzen.

Pruk!

"Waduhh!"

"kau harus bicara yang sopan dengan Sandaime-sama!" sembur Kurosagi yang kembali memukul kepala Menma membuat pemuda ninja itu mengaduh kesakitan karena mendapat pukulan untuk kedua kalinya.

"hahaha... tenanglah Kurousagi, sifat anakmu ini memang seperti itu" ucap Hiruzen dengan nada bijaksana. Kurousagi yang mendengar itu telinganya melemas karena malu.

Hiruzen menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang diam memandang dirinya dengan wajah netral "siapa namamu anak muda? Kau begitu mirip dengan Menma" tanya Hiruzen bersahabat.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Narutopun membuka suaranya "nama saya Naruto, saya anak angkat kedua Kurousagi-san" jawab Naruto dengan sopan yang membuat Hiruzen kagum.

"anak yang sopan, tidak seperti kakaknya" ucap Hiruzen sedikit menyindir Menma. Muncul perempatan di dahi Menma atas sindiran Hiruzen, ingin rasanya Menma membalas Hiruzen tapi ia urungkan saat merasakan sebuah koran mendarat di bahunya, pelakunya adalah Kurousagi yang tengah tersenyum manis di samping Menma yang menurut pemuda itu senyuman ibunya sangat mengerikan, tetapi bagi orang lain senyuman Kurousagi sangatlah manis dan dapat menenangkan hati.

"terimakasih atas pujiannya..."

"sarutobi Hiruzen itu namaku, kau bisa memanggilku kakek seperti Menma" ujar Hiruzen yang dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan. Kemudian Hiruzen menghadap kepada Kurousagi "setelah ini datanglah ke kantor Hokage untuk menemuiku dan Minato, kami ingin tau hasil dari pengamatanmu" ujarnya.

"baik sandaime-sama" tukas Kurousagi.

"hmm." Hiruzen mengangguk kecil sebelum mengalihkan pandang kearah Menma dan Naruto yang tengah asyik memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, tepatnya Menma sedang menunjukan Naruto gadis-gadis cantik yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing tapi ditanggapi Naruto dengan ketidak ketertarikannya yang terlihat jelas pada ekspresi pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu.

"biarkan mereka berdua istirahat. Menma pasti lelah setelah mendapat misi untuk menolongmu dan... anak angkatmu yang kedua itu pasti ikut membantu Menma karena entah mengapa aku sedikit mencium bau darah di senjatanya" ucap Hiruzen sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka yang dibalas Kurousagi dengan membungkuk hormat, sebelum kembali menegakan badannya.

"Menma, ajaklah Naruto pulang ke rumah. Aku ada urusan dulu dengan Hokage-sama" ucap Kurousagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua anak angkatnya.

Mereka berdua memandang kepergian ibu angkat mereka dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Menma angkat bicara "ayo kita pulang ke rumah saudaraku" ajak Menma yang diangguki setuju oleh Naruto, kemudian kedua kakak-beradik itu melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah mereka yang lebih tepatnya rumah milik Kurousagi.

 **Bersambung, disambung di chapter berikutnya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dikirim, ke Dunia Lain?**

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Adventur

 **Rating :** T/M

 **Pair :** ? (ada saran?)

 **Warning! :** strong naruto!, white hair!, terinspirasi dari game Assassin Creed dan beberapa Anime!, beberapa karakter diambil dari RT dan RW lain!, alur... entahlah!

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Cklek!

Suara dari sebuah pintu rumah yang dibuka dan masuklah Menma bersama Naruto yang mengekor di belakang. Rumah yang mereka masuki adalah rumah sederhana milik Kurousagi yang dibangun dari kayu dan batu bata, rumah berlantai kayu tersebut memiliki 3 kamar yang di antaranya adalah kamar milik Kurousagi, kamar tempat Menma tidur, dan terakhir kamar kosong yang digunakan sebagai gudang. Di dalam Naruto disuguhi perabotan-perabotan rumah sederhana pengisi rumah tersebut yang terbuat dari kayu seperti meja, kursi, dan almari.

Naruto mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar seperti tengah mencari sesuatu "tidak ada bolam lampu di rumah ini" gumam Naruto yang masih dapat didengar oleh Menma.

"tidak ada lampu tapi dunia ini menggunakan itu sebagai penerangan" ujar Menma sembari menunjuk lentera berisi batu kristal bening yang terdapat di beberapa sudut ruangan "batu kristal itu digunakan sebagai pengganti lampu" sambung Menma menjelaskan.

"bagaimana cara memakainya?" tanya Naruto yang melihat lentera tersebut seperti sebuah toples untuk meletakan batu kristal tersebut yang tentunya membuat Naruto merasa bingung.

"kita tinggal menyentilnya saja. Batu itu juga perlu diisi ulang agar bisa terus digunakan seperti senter cas-casan tetapi menggunakan sihir"

"kau bisa mengisi ulangnya?"

"aku tidak punya sihir jadi tidak bisa melakukannya, ibu yang biasa mengisi ulangnya karena ia bisa menggunakan sihir. Di dunia ini sihir adalah segalanya bahkan pekerjaan sehari-hari juga ada yang dikerjakan dengan sihir" jelas Menma. Naruto manggut-manggut memahami penjelasan kakaknya "ikuti aku" sambungnya yang dituruti Naruto.

Naruto mengikuti Menma hingga sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar, kemudian Menma membukanya dan masuk ke dalam diikuti Naruto. Hanya ada ruangan berdebu yang hanya diisi beberapa barang yang sengaja disimpan di tempat tersebut yang merupakan sebuah gudang.

Menma mendekati sebuah kasur bekas di pojok ruangan kemudian menggesernya dan terlihatlah sebuah penutup terbuat dari beberapa papan yang digunakan untuk menutupi suatu lubang persegi yang cocok dengan penutup tersebut. Menmapun mengangkat penutup tersebut kemudian menyandarkannya di tembok dan masuk ke dalam lubang yang terdapat sebuah tangga ke bawah untuk menuruni lubang tersebut. Naruto diam menunggu gilirannya untuk turun ke bawah.

"turunlah" titah Menma yangsudah berada di bawah. Narutopun ikut menuruni tangga tersebut dan turun ke bawah menyusul kakaknya. Begitu sampai di bawah Naruto berdecak kagum dalam hati disuguhi meja dan 3 buah rak berukuran besar dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam senjata api bersetandar militer yang tertata rapi.

"selamat datang di gudang kecilku" sambut Menma yang berdiri di seberang meja yang penuh dengan senjata api di depan Naruto. Ruangan bawah tanah itu benar-benar dipenuhi dengan berbagai senjata api bahkan terdapat juga beberapa senjata tajam lainnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati rak besar di sisi kanan rungan yang dimana terdapat beberapa sniper riffle berbeda yang tersandar di rak tersebut yang di antaranya Cheytac M200, AWM, MSR, M24, DSR-1, VSS, dan lainnya. Naruto memandangi dan mengapresiasi sniper-sniper tersebut "sial, dunia fantasi yang sangat mengaggumkan" ujar Naruto yang membuat Menma terkekeh kecil "bagaimana bisa saenjata-senjata seperti ini..."

"ada di dunia ini?" potong Menma yang diangguki Naruto "sepertinya dulu pernah ada beberapa orang yang dikirim ke dunia ini seperti kita dan membawa senjata-senjata ini bersama mereka. Blacksmith handal berkeahlian tinggi seperti bangsa Dwarf membuat dan memasarkan senjata-senjata ini, itulah sejarahnya yang kutahu"

"bangsa yang bernama Dwarf ini sepertinya ras yanga sangat hebat hingga dapat membuat senjata api berkualitas ini yang sama seperti di dunia asal kita" ujar Naruto yang memperhatikan detail dari senjata-senjata api di depannya.

"tapi tidak semua orang bisa menggunakan senjata-senjata api ini" ucap Menma yang membuat Naruto langsung memperhatikannya.

"tidak bisa menggunakannya? Mereka kurang pengalaman atau memang terlalu bodoh untuk menarik pelatuk" celetuk Naruto.

Menma menggidikan bahunya "entahlah, itu semacam kutukan atau apalah itu. Saat orang-orang mencoba menembakannya yang terjadi senjata-senjata itu seakan rusak atau meledak di tangan yah.. jadi senjata api kurang diminati. Bagi yang bisa menggunakan senjata-senjata api akan menjadi seorang prajurit dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi"

"woww... itu menarik sekali" kagum Naruto.

"itu bukan apa-apa. Senjata api bahkan bisa menembus pelindung sihir sekalipun"

"kalau begitu sayang sekali semua orang tidak bisa menggunakannya"

"semua orang masih bisa menggunakan senjata api, tapi hanya Flintlock saja yang bisa mereka gunakan" ucap Menma.

"Flintlock?" Naruto merasa aneh dengan penjelasan Menma barusan yang menyebutkan nama sebuah senjata api dari abad pertengahan di dunia asal mereka "Sepertinya orang-orang yang dikirim dari dunia kita berasal, datang dari masa yang berbeda-beda" sambungnya menarik kesimpulan.

"itu memang benar" tukas Menma mantab "sekarang bagaimana menurutmu?" sambungnya.

"menurutku..." ucap Naruto mengantung yang kemudian mengangkat shotgun Ranger yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menekan tuas kecil di belakang atas laras ganda shoygun tersebut, menyebabkan laras dari shotgun Ranger terbuka menampilkan 2 lubang laras ysng kosong melompong "... ini menakjubkan" sambungnya sebelum kembali menutup laras Ranger yang terbuka.

Menma tersenyum mendengar pendapat dari adiknya "mau mencobanya?" ujar Menma yang mendapat perhatian dari Naruto "pilihlah mana yang kau suka" sambung Menma dengan tangan terbuka.

"baiklah jika itu maumu" canda Naruto yang dibalas Menma dengan kekehan.

Ngung...!

.

 _Ruangan Hokage_

.

Di dalam ruangan Hokage bekerja, nampak sorang pria berjubah putih kebesaran Hokage yang memiliki ciri-ciri surai kuning terang dan bermata biru seindah lautan duduk menghadap meja kerjanya sembari membaca beberapa lembar kertas laporan di tangannya. Pria itu tidak sendirian, ia ditemani Hiruzen yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa di sudut ruangan sembari menghisap pipanya dan Kurousagi yang berdiri 2 meter di depan meja kerja Hokage.

"terimakasih Kurousagi, laporanmu sangat membantu" ujar pria bersurai kuning itu setelah membaca laporan dari Kurousagi. Pria bersurai kuning itu adalah orang yang menjabat sebagai Hokage keempat dan namanya adalah Namikaze Minato. Gelar kage bukanlah hal yang main-main, orang tersebut harus betul-betul memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar dan kemampuan bertempur yang memumpuni sebagai seorang pemimpin.

"sama-sama yondaime-sama. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai seorang prajurit bayaran" balas Kurousagi sopan.

"tidak-tidak..." Minato menggeleng "kau sudah cukup lama tinggal di desa Konoha jadi kau adalah salah penduduk desa ini" sambungnya dengan nada bersahabat.

"terimakasih banyak yondaime-sama, saya sangat senang bisa menjadi bagian dari desa Konoha" ucap Kurousagi dengan senyuman yang dibalas Minato dengan senyuman juga "yondaime-sama kalau boleh, saya ingin mengurus surat untuk hak asuh anak agnkat kedua saya" tambah Kurousagi.

"hee... kau punya anak angkat lagi?" tanya Minato yang diangguki Korousagi "dulu kau mengangkat Menma-kun dan sekarang kau mengangkat seorang anak lagi. Memang seperti apa anak yang kau angkat itu?" sambung Minato kembali meluncurkan pertanyaan.

"dia orang yang sering diceritakan Menma dulu, dan anaknya sangat mirip seperti Menma" jawab Kurousagi.

Minato menggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Kurousagi "kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto itu ya..."

"aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Ia memang sangat mirip dengan Menma dari segi fisik bagaikan anak kembar" ucap Hiruzen yang sedari tadi diam menyimak. Dua Hokage ini memang memiliki sifat yang santai terbukti dari mereka yang malah memulai obrolan, mengesampingkan laporan dari hasil Kurousagi mengintai markas Night Raid beberapa hari yang lalu.

"jadi sekarang Night Raid merekrut anggota baru?" ucap Minato dengan nada yang mulai serius, bahkan Hiruzen juga memperhatikan dengan serius.

"benar yondaime-sama. Orang yang mereka rekrut adalah seorang pemuda yang bernama Tatsumi, pemuda sekitar 14 atau 15 tahunan yang berasal dari desa kecil di perbatasan negara Besi" jelas Kurousagi dengan nada serius.

"lalu seperti apa kemampuannya?" Minato kembali bertanya.

"saya belum melihatnya karena saya terlebih dahulu tertangkap saat mengintai, menurut saya anggota baru itu petarung yang menggunakan pedang dilihat dari pedang yang sering dibawanya"

"tertangkap? Bagaimana bisa kau lolos dari mereka?" kini giliran Hiruzen yang bertanya.

"saya kurang begitu mengerti. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepatnya di dalam asap yang mengganggu pandangan dan tiba-tiba saja saya sudah berada di tengah hutan bersama Menma dan Naruto" jelas Kurousagi yang membuat Minato dan Hiruzen mrenung sejenak.

"kuakui Menma memiliki kemampuan yang cukup mengesankan untuk seseorang tanpa sihir tapi bagaimana dengan yang satunya?" ucap Minato yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Kurousagi tanda perempuan itu juga tidak mengerti.

"mungkin ia juga memilik kemampuan yang sama seperti Menma" ujar Hiruzen sebelum menghisap pipa tembakau miliknya dan menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya sebelum kembali berucap "aku sempat mencium sedikit bau darah dari senjata milik pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu" sambungnya.

Terjadi keheningan di ruangan tersebut setelah mendengar pendapat Hiruzen mengenai Naruto sebelum...

Ngung...!

Terdengar suara sirine yang berdengung cukup keras hingga dapat didengar oleh seluruh desa di luar sana. Mereka bertigapun mengalihkan perhatian ke luar jendela dengan rasa waspada.

Minato bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan menghadap ke jendela yang menampilkan desa Konoha dengan mata yang menyipit tajam "kita diserang" gumam Minato yang masih dapat didengar oleh Hiruzen dan Kurousagi.

Brak!

Satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu dibuka dengan kasarnya dan masuklah seorang gadis 16 tahunan bersurai kuning bergaya twintail, bermata biru seperti langit tanpa awan, dan memiliki tubuh indah yang betah untuk dilihat tanpa berkedip. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruko, putri dari Namikaze Minato.

Naruko masuk tergesa-gesa mendekati ayahnya. Kurousagi yang melihat kedatangan Naruko menyingkir untuk memberi jalan gadis twintail itu lewat "tou-chan, tentara Kekaisaran datang menuju desa dari arah utara" ucap Naruko kepada Minatao yang masih menghadap jendela.

"berapa banyak?" tanya Minato tanpa menoleh kearah putrinya.

"sekitar 1000 prajurit" jelas Naruko yang membuat Kurousagi tersentak kaget mendengar nominal yang disebutkan Naruko "juga beberapa Minotour dan penunggang naga" tambah Naruko yang semakin menambah rasa keterkejutan Kurousagi, sedangkan Hiruzen menghisap pipanya dengan damai.

Setelah menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, Hiruzen bangkit berdiri "sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Minato?" tanyanya.

Minato berbalik menghadap mereka dan terlihatlah ekspresi tegas yang ia tunjukan "kerahkan pasukan yang ada. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus melindungi desa dan para penduduk yang tinggal di sini!" ucap Minato tegas mengambil keputusan yang membuat Hiruzen terkekeh.

.

 _Kembali bersama Menma dan Naruto_

.

Menma tersenyum mendengar pendapat dari adiknya "mau mencobanya?" ujar Menma yang mendapat perhatian dari Naruto "pilihlah mana yang kau suka" sambung Menma dengan tangan terbuka.

"baiklah jika itu maumu" canda Naruto yang dibalas Menma dengan kekehan.

Ngung...!

Baru saja Naruto ingin memilih senjata yang cocok, Terdengar suara sirine yang berdengung cukup keras hingga dapat didengar oleh seluruh desa di luar sana, mau tidak mau Naruto membatalkan niatnya "kita diserang. Ayo kita segera keluar" ucap Menma yang kemudian bergegas keluar meninggalkan Naruto.

Melihat kakaknya meninggalkannya, Naruto mengambil M4A1 berpelengkap bayonet yang tersandar di rak sebelah kanan ruangan dan tidak lupa mengambil beberapa magazin untuk berjaga "aku pinjam ini nii-san" gumam Naruto memasangkan magazin pada M4A1 sebelum mengokangnya dan beranjak keluar dari ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

Di luar terlihat suasana desa Konoha yang ricuh dan panik karena sirine peringatan akan datangnya serangan di luar desa. Naruto yang tidak tau ke mana Menma pergi, mengambil inisiatif untuk pergi seorang diri ke arah yang berlawanan dengan para penduduk yang berlari ke pusat desa, sedangkan Naruto berlari ke arah gerbang utara desa Konoha dimana para penduduk berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dari arah tersebut.

"seberapa besar kekuatan prajurit Kekaisaran hingga para penduduk ketakutan" gumam Naruto memakai kerudung jubahnya dan menerobos kerumunan penduduk yang berlarian menyelamatkan diri.

.

 _Di gerbang utara desa Konoha, pukul 14.57_

.

Sekitar 400 prajurit berompi hijau yang menjadi ciri khas Konoha serta petarung-petarung muda lainnya, berbaris di depan gerbang dengan senjata masing-masing di genggaman mereka. Hanya sebanyak itu prajurit yang bisa dikerah Konoha karena sebagian tengah dalam masa pemuliha paska pertempuran Suna dimana Konoha membantu Suna untuk memukul mundur pasukan Kekaisaran yang berjumlah 5000 saat itu.

700 meter di depan mereka, berbaris 1000 prajurit Kekaisaran bersenjata lengkap yang bergerak ke arah mereka, di antaranya terdapat 10 ekor Minotour berbadan besar setinggi 3 meter yang bersenjatakan kapak besar, dan 3 penunggang naga yang terbang di langit bersama naga tunggangan masing-masing. Dari segi jumlah dan kekuatan sudah dipastikan prajurit Konoha akan dikalahkan yang kemudian pasukan Kekaisaran akan menerobos desa dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Huft... huft... huft...

Beberapa prajurit di antaranya menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri, bersiap maju menyerang 1000 pasukan Kekaisaran di depan mata mereka. Di antara pasukan Konoha terlihat Kurousagi yang bersiap dengan tombak keemasan miliknya yang bernama Indra, dan Menma yang berdiri di sampingnya "Menma dimana Naruto?" tanya Kurousagi kepada Menma di sampingnya.

"waduhh... aku meninggalkannya di rumah" jawab Menma sembari menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"bagaimana bisa kau meniggalkannya di saat genting seperti ini?!" ucap Kurousagi jengkel dengan nada yang ditekan agar tidak didengar orang-orang di sekitar mereka "kuharap Naruto mengungsi ke tempat yang aman" gumam Kurousagi mendo'kan Naruto.

"maaf ibu" gumam Menma yang dapat didengar oleh Kurousagi "kau akan terkejut melihat aksi Naruto jika ia di sini" sambung Menma yang kemudian memakai topeng putih miliknya. Kurousagi terdiam mendengar ucapan Menma, ia merasa penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto mendengar ucapan Menma yang seakan mengandalkan Naruto.

Di atas tembok utara desa Konoha terlihat Minato, Hiruzen, Naruko, dan puluhan pemanah yang bersiap di sepanjang tembok utara. Melihat derap langkah Prajurit Kekaisaran yang semakin mendekat, Minato merentangkan tangannya ke depan sebelum membuka suaranya "MAJU!" seru Minato mensiyaratkan pasukan Konoha untuk maju menyerang.

""HUOOOOO!""

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Pasukan Konoha berseru dan maju serentak menyerang. Seorang pria yang menunggang kuda dan memakai junah hitam berlambang Kekaisaran yang merupakan pemimpin dari 1000 pasukan Kekaisaran, mengangkat pedangnya ke atas yang kemudian ia acungkan ke depan dimana pasukan Konoha serentak berlari ke arah mereka untuk memulai penyerangan. Melihat tanda dari pemimpin mereka, 1000 pasukan Kekaisaran menyerukan seruan peperangan dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pasukan Konoha.

400 m

300 m

200 m

100 m

50 m

Trank...!

Jarak kedua kubu semakin terpangkas dan akhirnya pertempuranpun terjadi antara 1000 pasukan Kekaisaran melawan 400 pasukan Konoha, jumlah yang tidak seimkbang. Tapi hal tersebut perlu dipikirkan kembali karena kehadiran Menma di kubu Konoha, pemuda yang memiliki kecepatan di atas manusia normal itu bergerak dengan gesitnya menghindari lawan di medan pertempuran dan menebas musuh dengan cepatnya menggunakan 2 sabit berantai miliknya, terhitung sekitar 20 orang pasukan Kekaisaran mati di tangan Menma dalam hitungan 7 detik. Prajurit-prajurit Kekaisaran di sekitar Menma merinding melihat rekan-rekan mereka yang mati karena kebrutalan Menma.

Menma menyeringai di balik topengnya melihat ekspresi takut dari para prajurit Kekaisaran di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu mengacungkan sabitnya kepada prajurit Kekaisaran di sekitarnya bermaksud untuk menantang mereka.

Seorang prajurit yang tersulut emosinya berlari kearah Menma yang berdiri diam di tempat "Heyaaaaaaaaaa!" seru sang prajurit mengangkat pedanganya ke atas bersiap menyerang Menma dengan ayunan vertikal.

Zrash!

Entah sejak kapan Menma telah berdiri di belakang prajurit yang menyerangnya dengan salah satu sabit milikinya yang meneteskan darah segar ke permukaan tanah, sedangkan sang prajurit mulai yang awalnya berlari telah berdiri diam membelakang Menma sebelum menjatuhkan pedangnya ke tanah dan disusul tubuhnya yang perlahan tumbang dengan bagian atas dan bawah yang terpisah.

"ce-cepat se-sekali..." gumam salah satu prajurit Kekaisaran dengan tubuh yang tidak berhenti bergetar melihat kemampuan Menma yang begitu cepatnya menghabisi seorang prajurit dalam satu kedipan mata.

Tidak berselang lama, insting Menma merasakan sesuatu yang datang dari arah belakang. Dengan reflek yang bagus Menma berguling ke depan menghindari sesuatu yang terayun dengan cepatnya dari arah belakang, setelah berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut kemudian Menma kembali berdiri tegak.

Di depan Menma sekarang ini berdiri seekor Minotour setinggi 3 meter yang baru saja menyerang Menma dengan kapak besarnya. Menma mengambil posisi siaga melihat Minotour tersebut mulai berlari kearahnya dengan tatapan ganas yang dimiliki monster banteng tersebut, berniat menebas Menma dengan kapak besarnya.

 **"Groarrrrrrrr!"**

Syutt!

Dengan gerakan lambat, Menma melihat proyektil peluru melintas cepat di atas kepalanya dan mengarah ke mulut Minotour yang terbuka saat meraung, sebelum melesat masuk ke dalam mulut Minotour yang msih terbuka dan menembus tengkorak belakang monster tersebut.

 **"Grarrrrrrrrrr!"**

Minotour tersebut jatuh berlutut dan meronta memegangi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah sebelum akhirnya berhenti meronta dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Melihat Minotour di depannya mati, Menma mengalihkan perhatian ke arah belakang dimana asal proyektil tersebut melesat, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berjubah dan berkerudung Assassin putih yang sangat dikenalnya "terimakasih saudaraku" ujar Menma senang melihat keberaddan Naruto yang dibalas pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu dengan anggukan kecil.

Dengan mudahnya kehilangan seekor Minotour memberikan pengaruh tersendiri bagi pasukan Kekaisaran yang menyebabkan semangat juang prajurit mulai menurun. Alhasil 3 naga yang hanya beterbangan di langit langsung menukik tajam ke bawah dan memberikan serangan terhadap pasukan Konoha dengan cara menerkam bagaikan predator langit, tak sedikit mayat dalam kondisi tercabik-cabik karena ulah kuku tajam Naga.

Sret!

Sret!

Wushh!

Menma dan Naruto melompat ke belakang menghindari seekor Naga yang hampir saja menyambar kepala mereka, kurang sedikit saja Kurousagi akan berkabung atas kematian kedua anak angkatnya itu. Gagal melancarkan serangan, sang penunggang naga memacu naganya terbang ke atas yang kemudian berbalk dan menukik cepat kearah Naruto dan Menma yang bersiap mengantisipasi serangan susulan.

 **"Roarrrrrrr!"**

Melihat naga tersebut menukik cepat kearah mereka, Menma memposisikan kedua sabit berantainya ke samping dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya sebelum melempar sabit berantainya kearah prajurit Kekaisaran yang menunggang naga tersebut.

Cring!

Jrashh!

Kedua sabit berantai Menma tepat menancap dalam di dada penunggang tersebut dan tanpa pikir panjang Menma menarik rantai sabitnya, menyebabkan si penunggang naga jatuh terjungkal ke belakang dan berguling-guling di atas permukaan tanah, meninggalkan naga tunggangannya yang jatuh berguling di atas kerasnya tanah karena kehilangan kontrol dari penunggangnya.

"Naruto!" seru Menma kepada Naruto yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak setelah menghindari Naga yang jatuh berguling kearahnya. Mengerti maksud Menma, anggukan kecil Naruto berikan sebelum berlari mendekati Naga yang terjatuh itu berada.

 **"Groarrrrrrrrrrrr!"** naga itu meraung dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat menyabet orang-orang di sekitarnya yang naga itu anggap sebagai ancaman, menyebabkan orang-orang yang terkena sabetan ekornya terpental ke berbagai arah.

Naruto yang berhasil menunduk menghindari sabetan ekor dari Naga tersebut, kembali berdiri tegak dan berlari mendekati naga tersebut yang tidak menyadari keberadaanya. Dengan satu tolakan kuat Naruto melompat dan mendarat tepat di atas sedle yang terikat di punggung naga tersebut.

Sret!

Dengan cepat Naruto menyambar tali yang terikat dengan rahang bawah si Naga dan kemudian menariknya ke atas menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas (seperti menunggang seekor kuda). Si Nagapun meronta-ronta seperti banteng mengamuk saat Naruto menarik tali yang terikat pada rahang bawahnya "terbanglah kadal!" bentak Naruto yang semakin kuat menarik tali di tangan kirinya, akhirnya naga tersebut mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang ke udara membawa Naruto yang menunggang di punggungnya dengan posisi berjongkok. Menma terkekeh melihat saudaranya berhasil menerbangkan seoekora naga tanpa latihan "kuserahkan padamu Naruto" gumam Menma sebelum melesat dan menyerang prajurit-prajurit Kekaisaran.

"woo! Kendalikan dirimu kadal!" ujar Naruto saat naga yang ditungganginya meliuk-liuk. Ini pengalaman baru bagi Naruto, pertamakalinya Naruto terbang mengendarai naga, bahkan di dunia asalnya ia belum pernah naik pesawat jadi ini pengalaman pertama dirinya terbang di langit.

Wushh!

Naga yang ditunggangi Naruto sempat oleng karena 2 ekor Naga mterbang melewatinya dengan cepatnya hingga menimbulkan sedikit tekanan angin yang menerpa dirinya. Melihat itu Naruto memacu naganya agar menambah kecepatan terbangnya guna mengejar 2 ekor Naga yang masing-masing ditunggangi prajurit Kekaisaran.

Melihat Naruto terbang ke arah mereka, kedua penunggang Naga tersebut memacu naga-naga mereka untuk terbang sedikit ke atas. Naruto yang tidak tau niat dari 2 penunggang naga di depannya hanya diam dan mengikuti mereka, tiba-tiba saja kedua naga di depan Naruto berbaklik dan menukik cepat kearah Naruto dengan pedang milik mereka masing-masing yang siap digunakan untuk menebas Naruto.

Tanpa disangka, Naruto menarik tali pengikatnya ke samping menyebabkan naga yang dinaikinya memiringkan badannya, alhasil Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan kedua penunggang naga tersebut, dan masih dalam posisi miring Naruto membidik kepala peunggang di sampingnya dengan M4A1 sebelum menarik pelatuk senjata tersebut.

Dar! Dar! Dar! Dar! Dar!

Beberapa tembakan Naruto lancarkan kepada penunggang naga tersebut yang tidak hanya mengenai kepala si penunggang tetapi juga melubangi kepala dan badan naga yang di tungganginya. Alhasil kedua makhluk itu jatuh bebas ke bawah dalam kondisi mati karena luka yang disebabkan proyektil-proyektil peluru dari M4A1.

Penunggang naga yang tersisa melebarkan mata melihat temannya mati di tangan pemuda misterius yang menerbangkan naga curian. Penunggang tersebut tidak terima teman-temannya dibunuh, dan tanpa pikir panjang penunggang itu memacu naganya kearah Naruto yang terbang di tempat bersama naga curiannya "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dar!

Dar!

.

.

.

Sedangkan di daratan, setengah pasukan Kekaisaran telah dipukul mundur oleh pasukan Konoha yang hanya berjumlah 400 orang yang kini telah berkurang dari julah sebelumnya. Di sisi lain, Kurousagi menghajar beberapa prajurit Kekaisaran dengan permainan tombaknya, bahkan Kurousagi telah menggunakan mode bertarungnya yang dapat dilihat dari perubahan warna rambutnya yang telah berubah menjadi pink.

"hah... hah... hah..." nafas Kurousagi tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan setelah menumbangkan prajurit Kekaisaran yang tak sempat dirinya hitung jumlahnya.

Wush!

Brak!

Kurousagi tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba seekor Naga beserta penunggangnya jatuh dengan kerasnya tak jauh di depannya "penunggang Naga?!" gumam Kurousagi tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, karena rasa penasaran iapun mendongak ke atas dimana terlihat siluet pitih yang berjongkok di atas naga yang terbang di langit, seketika Kurousagi melebarkan matanya mengenali sosok tersebut "Naruto..."

Setelah puas menyaksikan detik-detik lawannya jatuh ke bawah, Naruto menarik pelan tali di tangan kirinya untuk memacu sang Naga tunggangannya terbang dengan perlahan. Dirinya memandang sekitar mencari sesuatu, Naruto berniat mencari seseorang yang menjadi pemimpin dari pasukan Kekaisaran dan langsung membunuhnya begitu ditemukan.

Beberapa saat berselang, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada garis belakang pasukan Kekaisaran, dimana terlihat seorang pria berjubah hitam suatu lambang dan menunggang seekor kuda. Dilihat dari jubah berlambang yang pria itu kenakan yang tidak dimiliki oelh prajurit lainnya dan posisinya yang berada di garis belakang membuat Naruto berpikir jika orang itulah pemimpinnya.

Merasa yakin dengan pikirannya, Naruto mengibaskan talinya dan memacu Naga curiannya terbang menuju orang tersebut berada. Si pemimpin pasukan Kekaisaran yang melihat Naruto terbang kearahnya mulai merasa panik "pemanah!" panggil pemimpin tersebut.

Berbarislah sekitar 20 orang pemanah yang berdiri di depan pemimpin tersebut dengan panah mereka masing-masing yang bersiap melesatkan anak panah "bidik!" ucap pemimpin itu melihat naga yang ditunggangi Naruto semakin mendekat, pria itu menunggu jarak Naruto memasuki area tembakan anak panah "tembak!" perintah si pemimpin kepada para pemanah di depannya yang dilaksanakan oleh mereka dan langsung melesatkan puluhan anak panah ke arah Naruto.

Melihat puluhan anak panah melesat kearahnya, Naruto menarik tali pengikat naga curiannya ke atas membuat sang naga tunggangan sedikit menegakan badannya.

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

 **"Groooooooo!"**

Naga tunggangan Naruto meronta kesakitan karena puluhan anak panah menembus dadanya yang kemudian Naga tersebut mulai lemas dan jatuh ke bawah. Si pemimpin pasukan Kekaisaran tersenyum penuh kemanangan melihat naga di depannya mati, tapi senyum itu segera luntur di saat melihat Naruto yang melompat ke depan menggunakan naganya sebagai tumpuan yang kemudian membidikan M4A1 keara si pemimpin.

Para pemanah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali melesatkan anak panah kembali karena waktu yang sempit ini.

"huft..." di waktu yang seakan berjalan lambat ini, Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan melompat ke depan memfokuskan bidikannya tepat kearah kepala si pemimpin pasukan Kekaisaran, dan kemudian ia menarik pelatuk M4A1.

Jdar!

Syuut!

Kepala sang pemimpin pasukan Kekaisaran terhentak ke belakang karena sebuah peluru melesat cepat menembus dahinya dan tembus tengkorak belakangnya. Para prajurit yang melihat pemimpin mereka mati, melebarkan mata mereka tak percaya, yang bahkan pertempuran langsung berhenti sesaat karenanya.

Brak!

Naruto berhasil mendarat walapun harus beberapa kali berguling dan akhirnya berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya dalam posisi berlutut. Kemudian Naruto menegakan dirinya dan memandang para prajurit di sekitarnya yang terdiam memperhatikan dirinya dengan ekspresi yang di antaranya takut, tidak percaya, mematung, merinding, syok, semua ekspresi itu mereka tujukan kepada Naruto yang telah membunuh pemimpin mereka.

Di dalam permainan catur, jika terjadi skakmat pada raja maka permainan dinyatakan berakhir, sama halnya yang terjadi sekarang ini. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya "Boo~!" ujarnya pelan.

"HUAAAA!"

"PEMIMPIN TELAH DIKALAHKAN!"

"LARI!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

Pasukan Kekaisaran yang tersisa lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan medan pertempuran bersama 5 Minotour yang tersisa. Pasukan Konoha yang tersisa tidak ada niatan pada diri mereka untuk mengejar pasukan Kekaisaran yang kacau, karena yang terpenting pertempuran telah dimenangkan oleh Konoha.

"KITA MENANG!"

""HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!""

Pasukan Konoha serempak menyerukan kemenangan mereka. Tawa bahagia tidak lupa mereka tunjukan atas kemenangan mereka, walapun ada yang berduka atas pasukan Konoha yang telah gugur dalam pertempuran ini.

 _Di atas gerbang utara desa Konoha..._

"sandaime-sama, siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Minato yang telah melihat detik-detik kematian pemimpin pasukan musuh di tangan pemudaberjubah Assassin putih yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Hmm... jubah itu jika tidak salah, dia adalah anak angkat kedua Kurousagi" jawab Hiruzen yang membuat Minato tersentak. Pertama Menma yang mampu menekan kekurangan jumlah dalam pasukan Konoha dengan kemampuannya yang cukup mengerikan, dan sekarang Naruto yang baru saja menembus garis belakang musuh seorang diri dan membunuh sang pemimpin.

"pemuda itu mengubah alur peperangan dengan tangannya sendiri" gumam Naruko yang masih dapat didengar orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hiruzen terkekeh melihat reaksi Minato dan Naruko, ia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu pada diri Menma dan sudah melihat hasilnya, sekarang giliran Naruto yang telah menunjukan kemampuannya yang bahkan dapat menggunakan senjata api sama seperti Menma 'Kurousagi, kau mengadopsi anak-anak yang hebat' batin Hiruzen melihat Naruto dan Menma sedang melakukan tinju tos bersama ditemani Kurousagi di dekat mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dikirim, ke Dunia Lain?

.

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Sekarang ini Naruto dan Menma melangkahkan kaki di dalam gedung Hokage, mengikuti langkah ibu angkat mereka yang berada di depan. Sempat beberapa orang melihat kagum kepada Menma dan Naruto saat berpaspasan dengan mereka, Naruto acuh saja dengan hal tersebut, sedangkan Menma sesekali bersiul-siul untuk mengusir kebosanan. Penampilan Naruto masih seperti biasanya dengan jubah Assassin putih dan kerudung jubah yang senantiasa ia kenakan, dan Menma ia tidak mengenakan topengnya.

Langkah kedua saudara itu berhenti di tempat melihat Kurousagi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu berdaun 2 dengan cat berwarna merah "ayo masuk" ajak Kurousagi menyentuh kenop pintu kemudian memutarnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menma dan Naruto hanya diam dan mnuruti apa kata ibu angkat mereka.

Di dalam ruangan yang merupakan ruangan pertemuan yang cukup luas, tampak Minato yang duduk di belakang meja kebesarannya dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu, dan di sampingnya, duduk Hiruzen yang memandang para petarung muda di depannya sembari menghisap pipa miliknya.

Di depan kedua Kage tersebut, duduk beberapa petarung muda yang ikut andil dalam pertempuran di gerbang utara desa 4 hari yang lalu (ukuran ruangannya cukup besar hingga dapat menampung 40 orang). Mereka semua duduk rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri, sedangkan bagian tengah sengaja dibiarkan kosong sebagai jalan untuk lewat.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada 3 orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan, yup! Meraka adalah Kurousagi, Menma, dan Naruto. Pandangan para petarung muda tak lepas dari sosok Menma dan Naruto.

Mereka sudah tau seperti apa kemampuan Menma dari kesuksesan misi-misi berat yang diberikan kepada pemuda ninja tersebut. Tatapan penuh tanya mereka tujukan kepada Naruto yang melewati mereka dalam diam, mereka bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya pemuda berjubah putih itu yang tiba-tiba muncul membantu mereka di pertempuran dan dapat mengubah alur pertempuran dengan tangannya sendiri. Sama seperti Menma, mereka tidak merasakan sedikitpun aura mana dalam diri Naruto.

Kurousagi menghentikan langkahnya 1 meter di depan meja kerja Minato "saya sudah membawa mereka Hokage -sama" ucapnya sopan.

"terimakasih Kurousagi" tukas Minato. Kurousagi membungkuk hormat sebelum beranjak ke samping kiri meja kerja milik Minato.

Menma dan Naruto tidak tau mengapa mereka dipanggil ke sini. Sebelumnya mereka sedang asyik memancing di sungai untuk menyalurkan hobi mereka, sedang ayiknya memancing, tiba-tiba Kurousagi datang dan langsung menyeret mereka dengan paksa, meninggalkan joran milik mereka yang telah menemani selama 4 hari ini.

Selama 4 hari paska pertempuran, kedua saudara itu hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk memancing dan pulang ke rumah saat waktu makan malam, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ada di desa. Tentu saja Kurousagi geram dibuatnya.

"aku ucapkan terimasih kepada kalian yang telah membantu kami dalam pertempuran tempo hari" ucap Minato tenang.

Naruto mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Minato, sedangkan Menma "Ooo~ begitu rupanya... tidak masalah selama ada bayarannya" ujar Menma santai yang mendapat delikan tajam dari sang ibu, tapi sayangnya delikan itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada pemuda ninja tersebut.

Minato tersenyum simpul "tentu ada bayaran yang sesuai untuk kalian" ucapnya membuat senyum Menma mengembang memenuhi setengah wajahnya. Pria yng menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-4 itu sudah tau seperti apa sifat Menma, jadi ia hanya memakluminya.

Kurousagi berniat menegur salah satu anak angkatnya itu tapi dicegah oleh Minato yang mengangkat tangannya yang berhasil menghentikan niat Kurousagi.

"lihat saudaraku, kita akan mendapat uang untuk membeli joran yang baru" ujar Menma seraya merangkul leher Naruto.

"Hm. Terserahmu nii-san" jawab Naruto pasrah. Dalam peraturan BrotherHood, mereka tidak memungut imbalan atas apa yang mereka perbuat, karena mereka melakukan apapun untuk kebebasan. Itu yang para keturunan BrotherHood pegang teguh.

Beberapa petarung muda menatap tidak suka atas kelakuan Menma dan Naruto. Seperti seorang pemuda berambut raven yang maju ke barisan depan "Hei kau! Sungguh memalukan hidupmu hingga mengemis kepada Hokage-sama atas usha kecilmu" ujra pemuda tersebut sarkas.

Mendengar itu, Menma menghadap sang pemuda berambut raven dan mendekatinya. Pemuda raven harus sedikit mendongak menatap Menma yang berdiri di depannya, Menma memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dengan Naruto yaitu 180 cm. sedangkan pemuda raven itu memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 171 cm di usianya yang ke 16 tahun.

Menma menatap lurus iris hitam pemuda raven di depannya yang juga balik menatapnya datar "Satsuki... Sasuka... Sisuka... ohh! Sasaka!" ujar Menma menyebutkan semua nama pemuda raven di depannya yang ia ingat.

Semua yang ada di ruangan menahan tawa mereka melihat Menma yang terlihat berusaha keras mengingat-ingat nama dari pemuda raven tersebut.

Si pemuda raven menggeram marah dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Menma "namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!" tegas pemuda itu dengan nada yang ditekan di setiap katanya.

Menma sedikit tersentak dan mengambil satu langkah mundur dengan ekspresi takut yang dibuat-buat.

"hentikan tatapan anehmu itu pemuda tak dikenal. Menma-nii masih normal dan masih menyukai wanita cantik berdada besar, bukan seorang pria pecandu tusbol sepertimu" celetuk Naruto ikut nimbrung. Tawa yang tak dapat dibendungpun pecah di ruangan itu.

Sedangkan Menma mengguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan adiknya "kau memang memahami seleraku Naruto" gumamnya di sela mengangguk.

Ekspresi pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengeras karena harga dirinya yang serasa diinjak-injak oleh kakak beradik di depannya "berengsek! Kalian menghinaku yang seorang bangsawan terhormat! Kalian akan mendapat balasannya!" geram Sasuke.

Kurousagi tampak khawatir melihat Sasuke geram akibat ulah kedua anak angkatnya, karena Sasuke itu adik dari Uchiha Itachi dan orang yang bernama Itachi itu... yah kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.

"kehormatan?" beo Menma dengan nada mengejek dan memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke menggeram marah dan dengan cepat menarik kusanagi yang tersarung di pinggangnya, berniat menebaskannya kepada Menma.

Sring!

Dalam satu kedipan mata, bilah runcing Hidden Blade telah menyentuh kerongkongan pemuda bersurai raven tersebut yang memaksanya menghentikan niat untuk menarik kusanaginya. Semua pasang mata melebar melihat pelakunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang saat ini menyentuhkan ujung runcing Hidden Blade ke leher putih Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke membatalkan niatnya "orang tanpa kehormatan dapat hidup dengan makanan, tetapi orang tanpa makanan tidak dapat bertahan hidup dengan kehormatan" ujar Naruto menarik kembali Hidden Blade miliknya.

Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto, sedangkan Minato dan Hiruzen tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Baru pertama kali mereka menjumpai orang yang menarik seperti ini.

Bukh!

"Hahahaha! Kau menjadi orang yang bijak sekarang, saudaraku!" ujar Menma diiringi tawa renyah dan menepuk keras punggung Naruto. Naruto sempat terhuyung ke depan dibuatnya.

Mulai terdengar suara bisikan dari para petarung muda menyaksikan ulah kakak beradik itu.

"tenanglah kalian semua" ujar Minato netral meredakan suasana yang sempat menegang. Semua orangpun kembali menghadap Minato.

"Sasuke-san kuharap kau bisa sedikit menghormati mereka begitupun dengan kalian semua. Karena tanpa bantuan mereka berdua, kita sudah menjadi tahanan Kekaisaran saat ini" tambah Minato yang membuat Sasuke mendecih tidak suka akan apa yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

"sekarang kalian semua duduklah"

Para petarung mudapun duduk di kursi masing-masing yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Menma dan Naruto memilih duduk di kursi yang terletak di paling belakang barisan dan kebetulan terdapat 2 kursi kosong di sana.

"ada yang perlu kalian ketahui" ujar Minato menggantung, menyebabkan semua orang yang di dalam ruangan tampak sangat penasaran, kecuali Naruto dan Menma yang tampak tidak peduli.

"menurut laporan dari mata-mata yang kukirim, Kekaisaran sedang membangun kerjasama dengan para bangsawan pemimpin daerah dan pembisnis besar. Yang kemungkinan besar mereka beraliansi dan membangun kekuatan militer dalam sekala besar-besaran"

Semua pasang mata di ruangan tersebut melebar sempurna. Itu berita yang sangat buruk bla informasi tersebut benar adanya, Kekaisaran akan melakukan invasi sekala besar ke seluruh daratan Elemental Nation.

"bahkan ada rumor yang beredar jika Kekaisaran beraliansi dengan bangsa elf" tambah Hiruzen.

"Hehh! Yang benar saja?!"

"bagaimana kita menanganinya!?"

"kita tidak akan bisa melewati ini!"

"pertama monster kemudian warbeast, dan sekarang elf!?"

"hanya keberuntungan yang bisa menyelamatkan kita kali ini!"

Terjadi kegaduhan karena rumor yang disampaikan oleh Hiruzen, tidak peduli apakah itu benar ataupun hanya kebohongan belaka yang digunakan untuk menekan mental pasukan Elemental Nation yang memperjuangkan kemerdekaan.

Kegaduhanpun semakin menjadi-jadi, sedangkan Menma dan Naruto hanya memandang hal itu dengan tatapan datar.

'mereka mengeluh sebelum melakukan usaha' batin kedua kakak beradik itu.

"tenanglah kalian semua!" ucap Minato dengan penuh penekanan yang berhasil meredam kegaduhan tersebut "kita perlu memikirkan solusinya" sambungnya. Semua termenung mendengarnya.

Ting!

Di barisan paling belakang terlihat tangan yang terangkat ke atas membuat semua pasang mata tertuju kepada sang pelaku.

"Menma-san, ada yang ingin kau usulkan?" tanya Minato melihat Menma mengangkat tangan kannya.

Pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya sebelum kemudian mengutarakan pendapatnya "ano... apakah kita memiliki data tentang orang-orang yang beraliansi dengan Kekaisaran?"

"tentu ada beberapa, memang ada apa?" tanya balik Minato, begitupun semua yang ada di sana yang juga penasaran dengan pertanyaan Menma. Kecuali Naruto yang hanya diam mendengarkan.

Menma menunjukan senyum simpul, orang-orang mulai merasa heran melihat senyum simpul yang pemuda itu tunjukan "Hm... kita bisa membunuh orang-orang tersebut di tempat" jawabnya santai tanpa beban.

""HEHHHH!?""

"omong kosong?!"

"ide yang sangat gila!"

"bodoh! Menggali kuburan sendiri"

"pendapat orang asing yang aneh"

Berbagai pendapat negatif terdengar jelas dari orang-orang yang hadir di sana hingga suasan kembali gaduh.

Kurousagi merasa khawatir melihat salah satu putra angkatnya menerima berbagai pendapat negatif tersebut yang pemuda itu tanggapi dengan senyum tipis.

Brak!

Minato yang merasa geram dengan kegaduhan di depannyapun menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras sehingga suasana kembali tenang dan semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"kalian lupa siapa yang telah membantu kita meraih kemenangan di pertempuran beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap Minato tegas dengan tatapan yang tertuju kepada orang-orang yang telah meluncurkan pendapat negatif dari mulutnya.

"baiklah Menma-san sepertinya pendapatmu boleh dicoba, tapi bagaimana dengan konsekuensi tertangkapnya orang yang melaksanakan tugas tersebut yang akan dipaksa membeberkan semua informasi? Diperlukan beberapa Shadow berketerampilan tinggi untuk melakukannya"

 **(A/N : Shadow adalah sindikat pembunuh bayaran)**

"masalah itu aku dan adiku yang akan melakukannya" jawab Menma dengan senyum yang senantiasa mengembang di wajahnya.

"kalian cukup menangani pertempuran yang terjadi dan memberikan suport pada daerah-daerah Elemental Nation yang mengalami serangan dari Kekaisaran, sedangkan kami yang bekerja di balik layar" tambah Naruto datar yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Semua terdiam meresapi gagasan dari kedua kakak beradik itu. Mereka memikirkan peluang dari strategi kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

Jika setrategi itu berhasil maka aliansi yang dibangun Kekaisaran akan runtuh dan dengan mudah mereka dipukul mundur oleh aliansi Elemental Nation.

"aku terima pendapa-"

"aku tidak setuju!"

Ucapan Minato terpotong oleh ucapan Kurousagi yang terdengar lebih tegas dari Hokage muda tersebut. Semua pasang matapun tertuju kepada perempuan warbeast tersebut.

"kalian hanya berdua saja di wilayah musuh, bagaimana jika kalian dikepung musuh dan terbunuh diluar sana?!" tanya Kurousagi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto dan Menma terdiam di tempat mendengar ucapan ibu mereka yang terlihat sangat khawatir, tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukan kedua kakak beradik itu.

Semua terdiam menyaksikan kejadian yang tersaji di depan mereka.

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling pandang sebelum kembali menatap kearah ibu angkat mereka.

""ibu jangan khawatirkan kami. Ibu cukup duduk manis dan lihat saja hasil kerja kami nanti!"" ucap mereka kompak bersamaan dengan mantab jiwa dan raga.

Semua cengo mendengar jawaban ora cetha dari Menma dan Naruto. Jawaban aneh macam apa itu? Pikir mereka.

"tapi tetap sa-"

"kalian akan membentuk kelompok yang anggotanya bisa kalian pilih sendiri" ucap Minato memotong ucapan Kurousagi yang membuat perempuan warbeast itu mendelik tajam kearah sang Hokage muda.

"apa maksudnya itu Hokage-sama?!" sembur Kurousagi dengan wajah memerah, bukan karena malu melainkan marah dengan keputusan sepihak Minato.

"Hm... itu boleh juga" celetuk Hiruzen yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan.

"sandaime-sama!?"

Srek!

Srek!

Semua perhatian kembali tertuju kepada Menma dan Naruto yang bangkit dari duduk mereka "terimakasih Hokage-sama. Kami akan memikirkannya" ujar Menma yang kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto.

"dan kami akan segera berangkat setelah menerima datanya" tambah Naruto netral.

Boft!

Semua yang ada di sana tersentak melihat kedua kakak beradik itu meledak menjadi kepulan asap tebal dan menghilang tanpa jejak dari sana.

Sempat muncul pertanyaan di dalam benak orang-orang yang melihatnya, bagamana cara Menma dan Naruto melakukan itu sedangkan mereka berdua tidak memiliki mana dalam tubuh mereka.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa, yang melakukannya adalah Menma yang membawanya pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan teknik Shunshin. Dan itu hanya Kurousagi yang mengetahui teknik milik Menma tersebut.

Wush!

"MEREKA BERDUA!" Kurousagi menggeram marah dengan surai birunya yang berubah menjadi pink dan melambai-lambai dengan ganasnya. Membuat orang-orang tersentak melihat mode marah Kurousagi yang mengerikan.

"te-tenang Kurousagi" ujar Minato panik berusaha meredakan emosi Kurousagi.

"haduhh... dimana Itachi saat seperti ini" gumam Hiruzen menopang dahinya yang terasa pening.

.

 _2 hari kemudian, Kediaman Kurousagi, siang pukul 14:00_

.

Di ruang tengah rumah sederhana milik Kurousagi. Terlihat Menma yang tiduran di kursi panjang di ruangan tersebut dengan mata terpejam. Ia merasa sangat bosan.

Di depannya, duduk Naruto yang sibuk mengelap Assassin Axe miliknya dengan selembar kain lap. Saat ini pemuda itu tidak mengenakan kerudung jubah Assassinnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas.

"hahh... kenapa ibu lama sekali membawakan datanya?" desah Menma malas.

"sabar nii-san, baru kemarin lusa kita memintanya" balas Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan senjatanya.

"adiku, jika terlalu lama seperti ini bisa-bisa Kekaisaran berhasil membangun pasukan dalam jumlah tak terbayangkan"

"hahaha itu baru kemungkinan" timpal Naruto diawali tawa renyah.

Kembali terjadi keheningan di antara mereka, Menma yang diam tiduran di kursi dan Naruto yang tak ada henti-hentinya berkecimpung dengan Assassin Axe miliknya.

"oi Naruto!"

Grep!

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Menma yang melempar sebuah kantung coklat kearahnya yang berhasil ia tangkap dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Naruto memperhatikan sejenak kantung pemberian kakaknya tersebut yang memiliki corak dari sulaman berwarna keemasan.

"apa ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan kantung tersebut.

"kantung itu merupakan item sihir yang dapat menyimpan berbagai benda seperti kantung ajaib milik doraemon" jelas Menma yang masih dalam posisi tidurnya dan mata yang masih terpejam.

"dan aku sudah memasukan beberapa senjata dan peralatan untukmu di dalamnya hoammh..." sambung Menma yang kemudian menguap lebar.

Naruto menatap kagum kantung pemberian Menma di tangannya 'wohh seperti kantung ajaib Doraemon~!' batin Naruto kagum dengan mata berbinar.

"terimaksih Nii-san" ucap Naruto yang kemudian memasukan kantung yang terasa kosong itu ke dalam tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya dan kembali mengelap Assassin Axe miliknya.

Menma mengangguk menimpali ucapan Naruto, kemudian ia kembali berucap "Naruto, kau yakin ingin pergi sendirian?" tanya Menma yang masih dalam posisi tiduran.

Kemarin setelah menerima data orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan Kekaisaran, kedua kakak beradik itu sempat membahas team yang akan mereka bentuk dengan Kurousagi.

Dengan teliti Menma memilih orang-orang yang tertulis di sebuah daftar beserta kemampuan mereka dan bio data. Menma memilih orang-orang dengan kemampuan yang menurutnya akan berguna di lapangan nanti.

Namun tidak dengan Naruto yang hanya diam saja memperhatikan kegiatan kakak dan ibunya. Saat ditanya kenapa dirinya tidak membentuk kelompok, ia memnjawab 'aku akan bekerja sendiri'.

Tentu saja dengan keras Kurousagi tidak menyetujuinya, tapi Naruto tidak peduli dan tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Cklek!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Kakak beradik itu tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing walaupun seseorang telah masuk ke dalam rumah dan melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

"ini daftar orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Kekaisaran" ucap seorang permpuan meletakan 2 buah buku di meja yang ternyata adalah Kurousagi. Kemudian perempuan itu mendudukan pantatnya di kursi yang menghadap sisi lebar meja.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari kedua pemuda tersebut, membuat Kurousagi sang ibu merasa jengah.

"Menma jangan bermalas-malasan saja!" tegur Kurousagi dengan nada keibuan.

"baik bu~" balas Menma yang mengubah posisinya menghadap sandaran kursi.

Kurousagi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak angkat pertamanya itu, kemudian ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah membaca salah satu buku yang dibawanya tadi.

Setelah cukup membaca buku yang berisi daftar tersebut, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa buku yang berisi daftar target-targetnya.

"ibu, Menma-nii, aku berangkat sekarang" pamit Naruto netral.

"Eh?! Sekarang? Itu terlalu cepat Naruto" ucap Kurousagi.

"hati-hati saudaraku... aku juga akan berangkat besok..." salam Menma sembari melambaikan tangan tanpa mengubah posisi tidurannya.

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk kecil mendengar salam dari kakaknya, kemudian ia memandang ibunya yang tampak khawatir "ibu do'a-kan aku ibu" ucapnya disertai senyuman tipis yang dapat dilihat oleh Kurousagi.

Melihat senyuman salah satu anak angkatnya itu, Kurousagi mendesah pelan "hati-hati di jalan Naruto" ucap Kurousagi dengan senyuman manis.

Naruto mengangguk kecil sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan kakak dan ibunya.

Kurousagi memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

"tidak usah khawatir ibu, Naruto tidak akan mengalami masalah di luar sana, justru musuhnyalah yang akan mengalami masalah karenanya" gumam Menma seakan melihat ekspresi ibunya saat ini, padahal dirinya masih setia dalam posisinya.

Duak!

"Waduhhh!"

Menma mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa akibat sebuah buku tebal yang melayang dan mendarat dengan keras di kepalanya.

"KAU INI YA!"

Sembur Kurousagi dengan wajah garang dan berkacak pinggang yang membuat Menma bergidik ngeri.

"tapi itu benar ibu"

"Eh!?" Kurousagi tersentak mendengar ucapan asal dari Menma barusan 'apa maksud Menma?' pikir Kuropusagi, ingin rasanya perempuan itu menuntut penjelasan dari Menma. Tapi ia urungkan melihat pemuda itu tampak enggan memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

 _Pagi hari, sekitar pukul 14:05_

Sudah 3 hari lamanya Naruto melakukan perjalanan menuju tempat dimana target pertamanya berada. Pemuda itu melakukan perjalanan dengan berbekal senjata-senjata miliknya, pakaian yang ia kenakan, dan sebuah kantung sihir pemberian Menma yang ternyata berisi berbagai perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya.

Seperti beberapa senjata api, bahan peledak, selimut, bahan makanan yang cukup banyak, dan buku berisi daftar orang-orang yang menjadi targetnya. Naruto juga membawa peta dan kompas sebagai penunjuk arah di perjalananya, jadi ia tidak akan takut tersesat di perjalanan menuju tempat targetnya berada.

Ia juga dibekali uang oleh Kurousagi dengan nominal sekitar 10 koin emas. Naruto ingin tertawa saat mengingatnya karena mata uang di dunia ini seperti dalam game-game RPG yang pernah ia mainkan di dunia asalnya dulu.

Mata uang di dunia ini adalah koin emas yang setiap kepingnya bernilai 100 keping koin perak, 1 koin perak setara dengan 100 koin tembaga, dan yang terakhir adalah koin platinum yang setiap kepingnya bernilai 100 kaoin emas.

Sekarang ini Naruto tengah berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan yang lebat lebat. Hanya ada pepohonan besar dan tinggi di sekitarnya, juga beberapa semak-semak belukar yang tumbuh subur di bawah pepohonan yang rindang.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Beberapa meter di depan Naruto, terlihat sekelompok orang dengan perlengkapan lengkap yang berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Jka dilihat lebih teliti sekelompok orang di depannya itu memiliki telinga yang panjang.

'elf' gumam Naruto yang tidak peduli dan tetap melangkah maju dengan santai kearah yang berlawanan dengan sekelompok elf tersebut.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal di mata Naruto, dimana dirinya melihat seorang gadis pirang lurus sekitar 16 tahunan yang bersama sekelompok elf tersebut. Kondisi gadis itu sungguh memprihatinkan dengan hanya memakai kaos lusuh sebatas pahanya.

Juga kedua tangan terikat tali yang digeret oleh seorang elf laki-laki. Namun Naruto tidak peduli dan tetap melangkah maju dalam diam, hingga jaraknya dengan sekelompok elf di depan semakin dekat.

"hei bagaimana jika kita menyewakan tubuh gadis ini sebelum diserahkan untuk diesekusi? Kan lumayan uangnya" celetuk salah satu elf yang disambut tatapan antusias dari beberapa elf pria lainnya.

"boleh juga"

"itu bukan ide yang buruk selama hasilnya dibagi rata"

"betul, bagaimanapun juga kita semua bersusah payah menculik gadis ini"

Itulah tadi percakapan beberapa elf bergender laki-laki yang dipandang dingin oleh beberapa elf perempuan yang berada dalam kolompok tersebut.

Naruto hanya acuh mendengar percakapan beberapa elf tersebut dan lewat begitu saja dalam diam. Tidak peduli dengan iris indah berwarna ungu milik gadis itu yang tertuju padanya dengan tatapan mengharapkan pertolongan.

"tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang dulu dengan uang dari orang yang telah melewati kita seenaknya itu"

Kalimat itu terdengar di indra pendengaran Naruto begitu dirinya telah berada 2 meter di belakang sekelompok elf tersebut tapi ia tak peduli dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

"hei kau! Bisa berikan uangmu pada kami dengan baik-baik!"

Bahkan terdengar suara seseorang laki-laki dari belakangnya, namun Naruto tak memperdulikannya bahkan menoleh untuk melihatnyapun tidak.

Grep!

Kini malah sebuah tangan mencengkram pundak kanan Naruto dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto melirik kebelakang dimana dirinya melihat seorang elf bergender laki-laki bersurai pirang yang tersenyum remeh padanya, dan sekelompok elf yang ia lewati barusan telah berhenti di tempat serta memandang kearahnya.

'menjengkelkan' batin Naruto dalam diam memandang ekspresi pemuda elf itu yang disertai dengan senyuman meremehkan di wajahnya.

"sungguh berani manusia sepertimu yang bahkan tidak bisa kurasakan mananya melewati kami begitu saja tanpa permisi"

Naruto mulai jengah dengan tingkah elf yang satu ini "lalu?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi diam.

"hoo... bisa bicara kau-"

Duakh!

Blessh!

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menyikut wajah elf itu dengan siku kanannya dan bersamaan menghunuskan Hidden Blade miliknya yang sukses menikam dahi pemuda elf tersebut.

Tidak ada perlawanan dari pemuda elf itu yang masih berdiri karena di dalam kepalanya yang terrtancap Hidden Blade dan kepalanya yang masih ditopang Naruto agar tidak ambruk dengan cara dicengkram.

Sekelompok elf itu terkejut dengan ekspresi masing-masing melihat salah satu teman mereka yang mati dengan mudahnya di tangan seorang pemuda berjubah Assassin.

Bruk!

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dan menarik Hidden Blade dari dahi pemuda elf yang baru saja dibunuhnya itu yang menyebabkan elf itu jatuh tak bernyawa di depan kaki Naruto.

Pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu memandang sejenak mayat pemuda elf yang tergeletak di depan kakinya yang masih menunjukan ekspresi menahan sakit akibat menerima hantaman siku beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kemudian pandangan Naruto beralih kepada sekelompok elf beberapa meter di depannya yang menunjukan ekspresi geram masing-masing, kecuali seorang gadis pirang di kelompok tersebut yang merupakan tahanan kelompok itu.

Naruto mengambil Assassin Axe yang tersampir di pinggang kanannya dan berjalan ke depan melangkahi mayat elf yang tergeletak di tanah dengan santainya.

Ia terus melangkah santai mendekati sekelompok elf di depannya yang mulai waspada dengan kedatangannya. Naruto benci ini, jika tidak dibiarkan saja maka kelompok yang terdiri dari beberapa elf tersebut bisa menyerangnya dari belakang, jadi pemuda itu berniat untuk menuntaskan mereka sekarang juga agar tidak merepotkan nantinya.

Tidak peduli di antara mereka terdapat beberapa perempuan, yanga penting ia dapat segera melanjutkan perjalannya tanpa gangguan.

"Heaaa!"

Seorang pemuda elf dengan senjata berupa tombak maju menerjang Naruto disusul seorang pemuda elf pengguna pedang di belakangnya.

Greb!

Sreett!

Crakk!

Dengan cekatan Naruto menangkap tombak yang terhunus kearahnya tersebut sebelum akhirnya menarik tombak tersebut hingga pemuda elf yang menyerangnya itu sedikit terhuyung ke depan dan kemudian Naruto dengan cepatnya mengayunkan kapaknya ke tengkuk pemuda elf tersebut.

Bruk!

Pemuda elf tersebut jatuh tersungkur dengan luka menganga di tengkuknya dengan tidak sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Wung!

Kemudian Naruto memiringkan badannya menghindari tebasan vertikal sebuah pedang dari pemuda elf lainnya yang mengekor di belakang elf pengguna tombak tadi yang kini telah jatuh tak bernyawa.

Buakh!

Klak! Klak!

Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan memukulkan sisi lebar kapaknya ke pipi kiri pemuda elf yang menyerangnya itu hingga elf itu terhuyung ke kanan, kemudian Naruto bergerak cepat ke belakang pemuda elf itu sebelum memiting kepala elf tersebut dan mematahkan lehernya yang membuat sang elf mati.

Sing!

Masih dalam posisi memiting kepala elf dalam dekapannya, insting Naruto merasakan sesuatu dari arah belakangnya. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap belakang dengan mayat elf dalam pitingannya itu ia gunakan sebagai tameng daging.

Wosshh!

Ternyata sesuatu yang datang tersebut adalah semburan api bersekala besar yang sangat panas yang dengan cepatnya menyembur kearah Naruto yang berlindung di belakang mayat pemuda elf yang menjadi tamengnya.

Beberapa pohon di sekitar sana tak luput dari semburan api berintesitas besar tersebut.

Beralih ke sekelompok elf, saat ini mereka tengah menyaksikan kobaran api besar yang melahap Naruto di depan mereka dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah masing-masing, ternyata semburan api tersebut berasal dari lingkaran sihir berwaran merah yang dibuat oleh 3 gadis elf yang merupakan bagian dari kelompok tersebut.

Dengan mudahnya mereka melancarkan serangan sihir berelemen api kepada Naruto tanpa peduli 3 mayat rekan mereka yang ikut terbakar dengan Naruto.

Wushh!

Kobaran api tersebutpun mulai hilang dan seketika senyum puas di wajah mereka luntur seketika melihat Naruto yang baik-baik saja dengan mayat dalam kondisi hangus yang masih pemuda itu gunakan sebagai tameng untuk berlindung.

Bruk!

Naruto menjatuhkan mayat yang telah hangus tersebut sebelum memandangi kedua tangannya 'aku baik-baik saja? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Batin Naruto kebingungan dengan keadaanya yang baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan sihir berelemen api.

Sungguh aneh Naruto baik-baik saja seakan serangan api barusan tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun, padahal dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas api barusan mengenai dirinya.

"Mustahil!?"

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan kami?!"

"dia bukan manusia biasa!?"

Mendengar beberapa kalimat terlontar membuat Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan. Dia juga tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"kita serang kembali dengan serempak!"

'gawat!' batin Naruto melihat salah seorang elf yang memprovokasi teman-temannya untuk kembali menyerang, sialnya elf lainnya setuju dan mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir masing-masing dengan warna dan pola yang berbeda-beda sebagai simbol elemen yang akan mereka keluarkan.

Tidak mau terkena serangan sihir kembali, dengan cekatan tangan kiri Naruto merogoh tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya dan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk silinder, kemudian ia menarik pin pada benda silinder tersebut yang merupakan Flash Bang dan melemparakannya kearah sekelompok elf yang masih sibuk menciptakan lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

Bang!

Nging...!

Elf-elf tersebut tidak menyadari sebuah Flash Bang yang melambung kearah mereka hingga akhirnya benda tersebut meledak menciptakan sinar Flash berdurasi pendek disertai suara dengungan yang menimbulkan rasa pusing di kepala saat mendengar suara dengingan tersebut.

Gadis bersurai pirang di belakang sekelompok elf tersebutpun ikut terkena efek dari ledakan Flash Bang yang menyebabkan kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya yang agak mengabur.

Cratt!

Srisshh!

Jrashh!

Bleshh!

Srashh!

Crashh!

Samar-samar gadis itu mendengar suara tebasan dan semacamnya yang terdengar di sekitarnya. Pandangan dan pendengarannya belum pilih akibat efek dar ledakan Flash Bang beberapa saat yang lalu, menyebabkan dirinya hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan mata terpejam.

Mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya dari suara-suara yang samar di indra pendengarannya dengan harap-harap cemas.

Sesaat kemudian pendengarannya mulai kembali normal tidak terasa berdengung lagi, mengumpulkan keberanian gadis itupun mencoba membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan pandangannya yang masih blank.

"ja-jangan b-bunuh aku"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu seketika langsung melebarkan kedua matanya begitu pengelihatannya kembali normal. Di sekitarnya berserakan mayat-mayat elf bergender laki-laki maupun perempuan yang mati mengenaskan dengan luka berupa sayatan di leher, tikaman tepat di kerongkongan, dan kepala yang hampir putus akibat luka sayat yang cukup besar di tengkuk.

Gadis pirang itu menatap horor di sekitarnya yang dipenuhi dengan mayat dan warna merah dari darah yang mewarnai permukaan tanah.

Ia mengalihkan perhatian ke depan dimana terlihat Naruto yang tengah mencekik seorang elf perempuan dengan tangan kanan. Terlihat jelas ekspresi memelas bercampur ketakutan yang ditunjukan gadis elf tersebut.

Blesh!

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan gadis elf dalam cekikannya itu dan tanpa ragu menikam perut ramping gadis elf itu dengan Hidden Blade, kemudian memutar senjatanya tersebut bagaikan memutar kunci pada pintu rumah.

Bruk!

Naruto menarik Hidden Blade miliknya sebelum melempar tubuh elf tak bernyawa itu sembarangan. Kemudian Naruto menghadap sekaligus memandang gadis pirang yang berdiri gemetar beberapa meter di depannya.

Tap!

Tap!

Gadis pirang yang gemetar ketakutan itu semakin ketakutan dan memejamkan matanya saat melihat Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekati dirinya.

Sreet!

Gadis pirang itu langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya lepas, ia memandang sejenak kedua tangannya yang telah bebas dari ikatan tali sebelum kemudian gadis itu memberanikan dirinya memandang Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

Ia mencoba menatap tepat wajah Naruto, sayangnya wajah pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu tidak begitu jelas karena bayangan dari kerudung yang dikenakan.

"gunakanlah busana dan perlengkapan dari elf-elf itu yang menurutmu cocok, terserah mu akan pergi kemana setelah itu" ujar Naruto netral sebelum berbalik dan melenggang pergi dari hadapan gadis pirang yang diam terpaku itu.

Sadar melihat langkah Naruto yang semakin jauh, gadis pirang itu bergegas memilih busana dan perlengkapan dari salah satu mayat gadis elf, walaupun terdapat sedikit bercak darah namun ia tetap mengenakannya.

.

 _Malam, pukul 19:24_

.

Sekarang ini Naruto berada di puncak suatu bukit. Naruto memandang jauh kedepan dimana terlihat sebuah istana berwarna kemerahan.

Naruto tidak tau pasti bentuk dari istana tersebut karena jaraknya dengan istana tersebut sekitar 1.800 meter, jarak yang cukup jauh. Mengapa Naruto repot-repot pergi ke tempat ini dan memandangi sebuah istana dari jarak 1,8 km jauhnya?

Itu karena istana tersebut adalah tempat tinggal target pertama Naruto dan pemuda itu berniat untuk mengesekusi targetnya dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya, terlihatlah sebuah kantung hitam berukuran sedang yang merupakan item sihir pemberian Menma beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kemudian ia merogoh isi kantong tersebut "Hm?" gumam Naruto heran saat tangannya menyentuh suatu benda padat berukuran cukup besar di dalam, mustahil pikirnya jika terdapat benda berukuran cukup besar yang tersimpan di dalam kantong tersebut.

 _"kantung itu merupakan item sihir yang dapat menyimpan berbagai benda seperti kantung ajaib milik doraemon"_

 _"dan aku sudah memasukan beberapa senjata dan peralatan untukmu di dalamnya hoammh..."_

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mengingat ucapan kakaknya saat itu, kini ia tau maksud dari 'seperti kantong ajaib Doraemon' yang dikatakan kakaknya.

Lalu Naruto menarik keluar sebuah koper berukuran cukup besar dari dalam kantung sihir tersebut. Naruto memandang sesaat koper tersebut sebelum meletakannya dengan perlahan dan membukanya.

"Hm. Lumayan juga kau nii-san" gumam Naruto saat melihat isi dari koper tersebut, di dalam koper itu terdapat beberapa part sebuah senapan seperti laras, scope, peredam, popor, kokang, frame senapan, dan beberapa magazin yang semuanya tertata rapi di dalam koper.

Dengan terampil Naruto mulai merakit bagian-bagian dari senapan tersebut, tidak peduli dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan beriris ungu yang yang ditolongnya tadi beberapa jam lalu.

Naruto memang menyadari jika gadis itu mengikutinya sedari tadi, tapi ia hanya acuh saja. Selama gadis itu tidak mengganggunya itu tidak masalah baginya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit bagi Naruto untuk merakit semua part hingga menjadi sebuah senapan yang utuh dan siap digunakan.

Dan kini terlihatlah sebuah senapan runduk Cheytac M200, sebuah senapan anti materiel dengan jarak tembak efektif sejauh 2.500 meter.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat senjata rakitannya sendiri itu yang lengkap dengan scope jarak jauh dan peredam yang sengaja dipasang di ujung laras senapan agar dapat meredam suara letusan peluru yang dihasilkan, sekarang Naruto sudah siap membunuh targetnya dari jarak jauh dan tanpa diketahui oleh musuh, dengan begitu ia akan lebih mudah pergi tanpa halangan menuju target selanjutnya.

"ini sudah saatnya kau keluar dari sana" ujar Naruto berbalik menghadap semak-semak rimbun di belakangnya.

Srek! Srek!

Dari semak-semak tersebut keluarlah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang dikucir menyamping ke kiri dan memiliki mata beriris ungu yang indah dan memiliki tubuh yang indah yang dilengkapi dengan ukuran dada milik gadis tersebut yang wow.

Gadis cantik itu memakai busana berupa mengenakan kaos putih polos yang terbuka mengekspos perut datarnya, sebuah syal berwarna merah, memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari di kedua tangannya, mengenakan celana berwarna cream pendek 1 kilan lebih di atas lututnya yang ditutupi kain seperti rok sepanjang betis yang terdapat sobekan di sebelah kanannya, dan sepatu hitam sebagai alas kakinya, juga pedang pendek sekitar 60 cm yang tersarung horizontal di pinggang belakanyanya.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu, gadis pirang itu terlihat lebih cantik dari pada beberapa jam lalu yang terlihat lusuh.

Naruto merasa busana yang dikenakan gadis itu sama seperti gadis lef yang sempat dibunuhnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

'tipe petarung jarak dekat kah' batin Naruto melihat penampilan gadis pirang di hadapannya "mengapa kau mengikutiku sedari tadi?" belum lama Naruto langsung meluncurkan pertanyaan.

Gadis itu sempat tersentak mendengar Naruto yang ternyata mengetahui jika dirinya mengikuti pemuda tersebut, namun dengan segera ia berhasil mengontrol rasa terkejutnya.

"bukankah seharusnya seseorang memperkenalkan diri sebelum bertanya kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya?" balas gadis itu dengan ekspresi dan gerak-gerik sedikit gelisah entah karena apa. Sesekali gadis itu melihat kearah wajah Naruto kemudian beralih kearah lain.

Namun tetap percuma gadis itu ingin melihat wajah Naruto karena kerudung dari jubah Assassin yang ia kenakan sehingga wajah Naruto hanya terlihat sebatas pangkal hidung sampa leher karena tertutup bayangan dari kerudung tersebut.

"Naruto" ucap Naruto menyebutkan namanya dengan nada netral, di dalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis di depannya itu bertingkah aneh.

Ekspresi gadis itu berubah senang setelah Naruto mengenalkan namanya "namaku Kawakami May" ucap gadis itu disertai dengan senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

 **(A/N : Kawakami May, karakter dari anime Musaigen no Panthom World)**

Tidak ada respon apapun selain diam yang ditunjukan Naruto yang membuat gadis bernama Kawakami May itu menautkan alisnya, tidak mungkin ada orang yang tidak mengenali dirinya. Tapi pemuda di depannya ini pengecualian. Andai saja kau tau jika Naruto itu bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

Namun May akan diam saja bermaksud untuk tidak memberirtahu siapa dia sebenranya. Hanya masalah waktu saja sampai Naruto mengetahui sendiri siapa itu Kawakami May yang sebenarnya.

"langsung saja... mengapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto netral.

"aku ingin berterimakasih padamu yuang telah menyelamatkanku tadi"

"Hm... kau tidak perlu berterimakasih karena aku hanya kebetulan saja bertemu dengan sekelompok elf tadi, lalu apa alasannya kau mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini?" ucap Naruto yang kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"aku ingin memberimu bantuan sebagai balas budi"

"itu tidak perlu nona, kau tidak perlu berbalas budi kepada orang yang menyelamatkanmu secara kebetulan"

"tapi itu harus kulakukan karena itu merupakan aturan keluargaku" ucap May masih ngotot dengan dengan pendiriannya.

"hahh... terserah mu nona" jawab Naruto pasrah, percuma saja berdebat dengan seorang perempuan karena di dunianya dulu terdapat aturan 'perempuan selalu benar'.

Kemudian Naruto kembali berbalik menghadap kearah istana tempat tinggal targetnya dan mengambil posisi berlutut.

May menautkan alisnya melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda di depannya itu dengan sebuah senjata aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya "sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya May.

"Mengintai seseorang" jawab singkat Naruto tanpa menoleh dan tetap fokus ke depan. Kemudian Naruto memutar pengatur pada scopenya hingga dirasa pas sebelum mulai membidik melalui scope yang terpasang pada senapan jarak jauh Cheytac M200 tersebut.

"mengintai seseorang..." gumam May mengikuti arah bidikan Naruto dan seketika kedua matanya membulat sempurna 'bukankah itu kediaman milik Lokal!? Kerabat jauh mentri Onest?' batinnya terkejut.

Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat istana yang berjarak 1,8 km jauhnya di depannya sana dengan scope jarak jauh yang terpasang pada Cheytac M200.

'target ditemukan' batin Naruto melihat dari balik scope seorang pria berbusana layaknya seragam militer berada di sebuah balkon sembari duduk santai meminum secangkir teh.

pria bernama Lokal yang merupakan target Naruto itu tidak sendirian, ia ditemani beberapa wanita cantik dan beberapa pelayan yang melayani mereka.

"huft..." Naruto menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum menahan nafas dan mulai mebidik tepat kepala. Jari telunjuk Naruto mulai menyentuh pelatuk senapannya.

Jebsshh!

Naruto sedikit terhentak ke belakang saat Cheytac M200 yang ia tembakan memuntahkan sebuah proyektil dengan kecepatan 800 meter per detik dan menghasilkan tekanan angin yang cukup kuat di sekitarnya. Bahkan May harus dibuat terkejut saat melihat Naruto sedikit terhentak.

Syuutt!

Proyektil tersebut terus berputar dan melesat dengan cepatnya menembus angin malam menuju target. Hanya berselang 2 detik kurang proyektil tersebut mengenai sang target.

Jraakk!

Lokal yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan para wanita cantik, tiba-tiba terhentak ke samping dengan kepala yang pecah dan diikuti isi kepalanya yang memuncrat keluar karena ditembus sebuah proyektil berkecepatan 800 meter per detik yang ditembakan dari jarak 1,8 km dengan akurasi tinggi.

Orang-orang di sekitar mayat mengenaskan Lokal langsung berteriak histeris dan mulai panik melihat pria tersebut yang tiba-tiba mati dengan kondisi kepala pecah tak berbentuk.

Kembali ke Naruto yang melihat targetnya tumbang dari balik scope, senyum tipis ia tunjukan melihat hasilnya tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto menarik tuas kokang senapannya sehingga sebuah selongsong peluru kosong keluar dari sisi kanan frame dan kembali mendorong masuk tuas kokang.

Narutopun mengambil selongsong peluru yang tergeletak di dekatnya tersebut 'senapan anti materiel digunakan untuk menembak target manusia, sangat berlebihan' batin Naruto memandangi selongsong peluru kosong tersebut sebelum memasukannya ke dalam saku celana dan mulai mempreteli kembali Cheytac M200 yang baru saja ia gunakan.

Ia senagaja menyimpan selongsong tersebut untuk menghilangkan barang bukti jika dilakukan penyelidikan karena salah satu sosok berpengaruh bagi kekaisaran yang mati di kediamannya sendiri.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya May menatap tak percaya Naruto dan senapan yang digunakan pemuda tersebut.

"membunuh orang yang bernama Lokal" balas Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan membongkar senapannya.

May kembali terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto 'jadi ia seorang pembunuh bayaran, bahkan ia dapat menggunakan senjata api mengerikan itu? Sepertinya ia bukan orang biasa' batin May memperhatikan Naruto yang masih sibuk membongkar senapan dan menata setiap partnya ke dalam sebuah koper.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto telah selesai merapikan bagian-bagian senapan yang dibongkarnya ke dalam koper dan kemudian memasukan kembali koper tersebut ke dalam kantung sihir miliknya.

Setelah selesai, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

May yang tersadar dari lamunannyapun langsung bergegas mengikuti Naruto "hei jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucapnya mengekor di belakang Naruto yang diam tak peduli dengan ucapannya.

Dalam diam May mengekor pemuda id depannya yang belum jelas identitasnya itu, jujur ia penasaran dengan rupa Naruto.

Bahkan ia tidak merasa khawatir sedikitpun saat memilih untuk mengikuti Naruto, ia yakin jika pemuda di depannya tersebut tidak memiliki niat jahat sedikitpun kepada dirinya.

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

**Dikirim, ke Dunia Lain?**

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Adventure

 **Rating :** T/M

 **Pair :**? (ada saran?)

 **Warning :** strong naruto, white hair, terinspirasi dari game Assassin Creed dan beberapa anime, beberapa karakter diambil dari berbagai anime, setting tahun 1870-an dengan unsur fantasy.

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Di dalam lebatnya hutan, nampak sebuah convoy yang terdiri dari 200 prajurit Kekaisaran yang bersejatakan senapan berupa Flintlock maupun senapan jenis Bolt action.

Prajurit-prajurit tersebut mengkawal 2 buah kereta kuda yang masing-masing dikemudikan oleh kusir. Tampaknya kedua kereta tersebut berisi harta benda hasil penarikan pajak dari desa-desa terdekat yang mereka lalui beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dari pada disebut pajak, lebih tepat disebut dengan jarahan dikarenakan Kekaisaran menarik pajak tiap daerah tanpa ditetapkan nominalnnya dan memaksa.

Setiap desa yang disinggahi oleh prajurit-prajurit penarik pajak, mau tak mau harus menyerahkan harta benda mereka sesuai dengan jumlah yang diinginkan para prajurit.

Jika mereka sampai menolak permintaan (paksaan) para prajurit, maka kekerasan yang akan mereka dapat dari para prajurit Kekaisaran.

Drap!

Drap!

Convoy tersebut terus bergerak menembus lebatnya hutan dengan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menjadi jalur mereka satu-satunya.

Mereka terus bergerak maju tanpa menyadari beberapa meter di depan sebuah senar tipis yang terbentang rendah di permukaan jalan setapak. Senar tersebut sangat tipis hampir tak terlihat, terkecuali terpapar sinar matahari senar tersebut akan terlihat mengkilap.

Kedua ujung senar itu terikat pada pin 2 buah Claymore yang masing-masing tersembunyi dalam semak di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan setapak yang akan dilalui oleh Convoy prajurit Kekaisaran.

Jarak barisan depan Convoy dengan senar tipis tersebut semakin terpangkas seiring berjalannya waktu hingga akhirnya...

Srett!

BLARRRRRR! BLARRRRRR!

2 buah Claymore meledak kuat tepat di kedua sisi prajurit Kekaisaran barisan depan menyebabkan prajurit-prajurit yang berada dekat dengan kedua ledakan besar tersebut terhempas paksa dengan anggota tubuh yang tidak utuh karena daya ledak dari 2 buah Claymore yang cukup besar.

Beberapa prajurit yang tidak jauh di belakang barisan depan juga ikut terhempas ke belakang, namun nasib mereka masih lebih baik dari pada nasib prajurit-prajurit di barisan depan.

Barisan belakang Convoy langsung menghentikan pergerakan mereka begitu melihat teman-teman mereka di barisan depan dan tengah terkena ledakan di kedua sisi jalan yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut.

Seorang pria paru baya berpenampilan sama seperti prajurit lainnya namun mengenakan jubah berwarna merah di punggungnya yang merupakan seorang kapten dari Convoy tersebut, terdiam kaku dengan ekspresi syok melihat bawahan-bawahannya yang mati dan terluka di baris depan Convoy akibat dua ledakan kuat yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" gumam pria itu melihat situasi yang ada di depan matanya.

Syuuuutt!

Crak!

Mata pria itu melebar seketika melihat prajurit yang berdiri di depannya jatuh tersungkur dengan kondisi kepala berlubang akibat tertembus suatu proyektil berkecepatan tinggi. Pria itu melihat mayat prajurit yang tergeletak di depannya dengan pandangan nanar, darah dari mayat prajurit itu mulai mengalir menggenangi tanah, bahkan sampai menggenangi sepatu yang dikenakan kapten tersebut.

Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut!

Lesatan-lesatan proyektil berkecepatan tinggi mulai berdatangan dari kedalaman hutan, menghujani para prajurit Kekaisaran yang kalang kabut menghadapi serangan yang tiba-tiba datang tersebut. Tak sedikit prajurit Kekaisaran yang jatuh tumbang akibat serangan yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, pria itu langsung mengokang senapan Kar 98 yang dibawanya "serangan dari arah barat, balas tembakan!" seru pria itu yang kemudian menembakan senapannya ke arah yang disebutkan di mana terlihat beberapa berkas cahaya yang muncul di dalam hutan.

Pria itu menyimpulkan bahwa beberapa berkas cahaya tersebut berasal dari ujung laras senjata api yang menembakan proyektil.

JDARR!

JDARR!

JDARR!

Perintah tersebut telah memicu prajurit yang masih tersisa lainnya untuk melakukan tembakan balasan ke arah datangnya serangan dengan senapan mereka masing-masing.

Baku tembak yang cukup sengit terjadi, prajurit Kekaisaran berjumlah kurang dari 200 orang melawan pelaku penembakan yang menjatuhkan sebagian prajurit dalam waktu yang tidak lama.

Para prajurit yang tersisa terus menembak ke arah datangnya rentetan peluru yang menewaskan sebagian teman mereka tanpa mengetahui pasti keberadaan penembak yang menyerang mereka.

DRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!

Kali ini lesatan proyektil dari dalam hutan seakan seperti hujan deras yang hampir tidak memiliki jeda dalam tembakannya. Satu-persatu prajurit Kekaisaran mulai tumbang dengan kondisi tubuh berlubang di beberapa bagian akibat menerima rentetan peluru yang semakin ganas.

"Machine Gun!"

Seru salah satu prajurit yang menyadari tingkat tembakan proyektil dari dalam hutan yang hampir tidak memiliki jeda tersebut. Kini keadaan mereka benar-benar tidak menguntungkan, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bagi para prajurit Kekaisaran untuk selamat, diperparah dengan kehadiran Machine Gun yang ikut berpesta.

Sang kapten menggertakan gigi-giginya mendengar peringatan dari salah satu bawahannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan yaitu terus menembakan senapannya bersama para bawahannya dengan target berkas cahaya di kedalaman hutan yang terus bergerak ke sana-kemari.

Sepertinya pelaku yang menyerang Convoy tersebut terdapat 3 orang, terlihat dari jumlah berkas cahaya yang terus bergerak berjumlah sekitar 3 orang.

SYUUUT!

"Ugrh!" sang kapten mengerang sakit dan langsung jatuh terduduk dengan memegangi dada kanannya yang tertembak.

""Kapten?!""

Seru beberapa prajurit yang kemudian menghentikan tembakan mereka dan bergegas mendekati kapten mereka yang terduduk menahan sakit tersebut.

Beberapa prajurit tersebut langsung bergegas membawa kapten mereka yang tertembak ke balik batu berukuran cukup besar untuk berlindung dari tembakan timah panas. Dapat mereka lihat darah merembes keluar di dada kiri sang kapten.

"Kapten, kau harus segera mendapat pertolongan" ujar salah satu prajurit wanita yang merupakan tenaga medis, kemudian wanita itu mulai mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan pendarahan di dada kapten mereka.

Tapi tangan wanita itu ditepis dengan lemah oleh sang kapten, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat para prajurit dibuat kebingungan di tengah baku tembak yang sedang berkecamuk.

"teruslah menembak!" ujar kapten tersebut dengan wajah menahan sakit.

"Tapi kapten-"

"ini perintah!" ucap sang kapten dengan nada lemah namun terdapat ketegasan di dalamnya yang membuat beberapa prajurit di depannya terdiam "jangan pedulikan aku, aku masih bisa bertempur bersama kalian" sambungnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Prajurit-prajurit di depannya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyanggupi perintah dari kapten mereka ""Baik!"" seru mereka bersamaan yang kemudian bergegas pergi bergabung dengan prajurit lain ke dalam baku tembak dengan lawan yang tidak diketahui.

Sedangkan sang kapten hanya diam bersandar di batu dan memegangi dada kanannya yang terluka, pandangannya pun mulai buram akibat kekurangan darah.

Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, kapten tersebut memandang para prajuritnya yang terus berjuang tanpa henti menembakan senapan mereka.

Seulas senyum tipis ia tunjukan dan kepalanya mulai tertunduk dengan perlahan "kalian sudah berjuang dengan keras... hidup Kekaisaran..." gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya kepalanya tertunduk sepenuhnya, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam hutan yang dipenuhi dengan lesatan peluru yang menyrempet ataupun menembus pepohonan, terlihat 3 orang pemuda bersenjata api yang berlindung dari tembakan-tembakan timah panas tersebut di balik pohon yang berbeda.

"ku akui kemampuan para prajurit Kekaisaran dalam menembakan senapan semakin hebat, dan ternyata mereka bisa menggunakan senapan selain Flintlock?!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut biru jabrik yang bersenjatakan senapan mesin ringan MG 42 dengan amunisi menyerupai rantai tank yang menjuntai ke tanah. Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Ryuu Yamada, biasa dipanggil Yamada.

"ditambah senapan yang mereka gunakan berjenis bolt action. Di balik mekanisme yang manual, senapan jenis bolt action memiliki akurasi tembakan yang cukup tinggi, sial!" timpal seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki tatapan mata tajam, serta bersenjatakan senapan BAR. Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Oga Tatsumi atau sering dipanggil Oga.

 **(A/N : Ryuu Yamada, karakter dari anime Sevent nin Majou. Dan Oga Tatsumi, karakter dari anime Baelzebub)**

Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi tengah sibuk melepas magazin kosong senapan MP 40 dan menggantinya dengan magazin yang terisi penuh dengan amunisi sebelum kemudian menarik tuas kokang yang terdapat di sisi kiri frame senapan tersebut ke belakang.

Pemuda pemilik senapan MP 40 itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenal oleh sang tokoh utama kita dalam cerita ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Menma si keturunan Ninja yang dikirim ke dunia ini beberapa tahun sebelum adiknya sang keturunan BrotherHood dikirim.

Selesai mengganti magazin kosong senjatanya, Menma segera berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon kemudian mulai melihat keadaan di belakang melalui ekor matanya.

SYUUUT!

Baru beberapa detik Menma memeriksa keadaan, sebuah proyektil hampir menyerempet mata kirinya, untung Menma memiliki reflek cepat sehingga ia berhasil menghindari proyektil berkecepatan tinggi tersebut dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"kulihat hanya beberapa prajurit yang tersisa, sebagian besar dari mereka sudah tumbang dan terluka" ujar Menma menyampaikan hasil dari pengamatannya dengan nada yang terdengar cukup tinggi karena suara bising dari baku tembak yang sedang terjadi, ditambah suara tembakan MG 42 milik Yamada di dekat mereka yang terus memuntahkan timah panas.

Oga terdiam mendengar apa yang disampaikan Menma barusan. Pemuda berambut coklat itu berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, kemudian ia menunjukan sebuah bom asap di genggamannya.

Menma yang mengerti maksud dari Oga tersenyum tipis dan ikut mengambil sebuah bom asap dari balik jubah hitamnya "Yamada, teruslah menembak sampai amunisimu habis!"

"siap! Lagipula amunisiku masih banyak" balas Yamada tanpa menghentikan tembakannya dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Mendengar jawaban Yamada, Menma dan Oga menarik pin bom asap masing-masing sebelum kemudian melemparkannya sejauh mungkin ke arah musuh. Kemudian mereka kembali menembak sembari menunggu bom asap yang mereka lemparkan mengeluarkan asap tebal.

 **[[[ Sountrack on : Linkin Park - From The Inside ]]]**

5 detik berlalu, jarak pandang mulai berkurang karena kemunculan asap tebal yang berasal dari 2 buah bom asap yang dilemparkan Oga dan Menma beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Didukung dengan medan yang berupa hutan lebat, alhasil jarak pandang di dalam hutan yang remang-remang semakin pendek dengan adanya asap tebal, dan ada kemungkinan keberadaan asap tebal tersebut akan awet karena hembusan angin di dalam hutan yang hampir tidak ada.

"sekarang!" seru Menma yang langsung berlari menembus asap bersama Yamada dan Oga, tidak peduli dengan lesatan-lesatan proyektil berkecepatan tinggi di sekitar mereka, tujuan mereka hanya 1 yaitu terus bergerak maju menuju posisi para prajurit Kekaisaran berada.

Di sisi para Prajurit Kekaisaran, mereka tampak panik dengan kemunculan asap tebal yang sangat mengganggu pandangan. Mereka menghentikan tembakan sejenak dan beralih memfokuskan pandangan di dalam asap dengan jarak pandang yang terbatas tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"musuh mendekat!" seru salah satu prajurit kepada prajurit lainnya begitu indra pengelihatannya menangkap 3 bayangan di dalam kepulan asap yang berlari ke arah posisi mereka.

JDARR!

JDARR!

JDARR!

JDARR!

Para prajurit yang juga melihat ketiga bayangan tersebut langsung membidikan senapan mereka ke arah target dan mulai menembak bersama.

Baku tembak kembali terjadi di tengah hutan dengan jarak pandang yang terbatas akibat kepulan asap yang cukup tebal.

Menma dan Oga yang berlari di sisi kanan dan kiri langsung berguling ke arah yang berlawanan menghindari tembakan timah panas yang dilancarkan para prajurit Kekaisaran tersebut. Kemudian Oga menyeimbangkan dirinya dalam posisi berlutut sebelum kemudian menembakan BAR-nya.

Setelah berguling menghindari tembakan timah panas yang hampir mengenainya, Menma kembali berdiri dan berlari ke samping sambil fokus menembakan MP 40 miliknya ke arah para prajurit Kekaisaran.

Sedangkan Yamada terus berlari ke depan sembari menembakan MG 42 miliknya, sebelum kemudian merendahkan tubuh tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya, sehingga dirinya terlihat seperti tengah merosot dalam posisi terlentang dan terus menembak prajurit Kekaisaran sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Ketiga pemuda itu terus berjuang dalam baku tembak dengan puluhan prajurit Kekaisaran yang masih tersisa...

 **[[[ Sountrack off ]]]**

2 menit berlalu, baku tembak telah berakhir menyisakan 200 mayat prajurit Kekaisaran yang berserakan dengan luka berat di tubuh mereka. Tak hanya prajurit, beberapa ekor kuda yang menarik masing-masing kereta juga mati dengan tubuh berlubang di beberapa bagian akibat tertembus timah panas.

Menma, Yamada, dan Oga, tiga pemuda yang memenangkan pertempuran melawan convoy berisi 200 orang prajurit kekaisaran beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di depan pintu salah satu kereta yang tertutup dan terkunci oleh sebuah gembok besi yang cukup besar.

Mereka menatap heran kereta yang digembok tersebut karena 1 kereta lainnya yang mereka geledah berisi puluhan karung bahan makanan dan kereta tersebut hanya sekedar ditutup, tidak seperti kereta di depan mereka ini.

Tentu saja itu memunculkan tanda tanya dalam pikiran ketiga pemuda itu.

Yamada yang memiliki ide di kepalanya untuk membuka gembok tersebut, mendekat dan kemudian membidikan MG 42 miliknya ke arah gembok yang mengunci pintu kereta tersebut.

Oga dan Menma yang paham dengan tindakan Yamada hanya diam di tempat dan menyaksikan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda berambut biru itu selanjutnya.

DAR!

DAR!

2 tembakan dilepaskan oleh Yamada untuk menghancurkan gembok tersebut dan berhasil, gembok tersebut hancur dihantam 2 buah proyektil berkecepatan tinggi dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yamada langsung membuka pintu kereta tersebut begitu gembok yang mengunci berhasil dihancurkan.

""?!""

Ketiga pemuda itu mematung di tempat begitu pintu kereta dibuka lebar-lebar oleh Yamada. Mereka terpaku melihat beberapa gadis cantik berpakaian minim dalam kondisi tangan dan kaki mereka diborgol, terlihat rasa takut yang terpancar dari sorot mata gadis-gadis tersebut.

Oga langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mendecih melihat gadis-gadis cantik yang sangat menggoda bagi kaum laki-laki tersebut, sedangkan Yamada terus diam terpaku dengan hidung yang hampir mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena melihat godaan di hadapannya.

"budak?" gumam Menma dengan nada dan pandangan yang sama datarnya. Bukan berarti ia kelainan, hatinya tetap tergoda tapi ia bisa mengendalikannya.

Menma mengulurkan tangannya dan seketika mengubah ekspresi datarnya dengan senyuman tulus yang bersahabat "kemarilah, kami akan memulangkan kalian" ujar Menma dengan nada bersahabat.

Namun para gadis tersebut malah terlihat semakin takut. Menma merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan gadis-gadis tersebut yang bukan mengarah pada dirinya, kemudian pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandang gadis-gadis tersebut.

Dan didapatinya tatapan mesum dari Yamada yang berdiri di sampingnya yang bahkan air liur hampir diteteskan oleh pemuda berrambut biru tersebut.

Duk!

Menma menyenggol bahu Yamada, membuat pemuda berambut biru itu menghentikan tatapan mesumnya dan mengusap air liur yang hampir menetes dari mulutnya.

"sudah tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi" bujuk Menma dengan nada yang terdengar netral dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis-gadis itu tampak ragu melihat uluran tangan Menma, mereka beranggapan jika 3 pemuda di depan mereka memiliki niat jahat yang diperkuat dengan tatapan yang ditunjukan Yamada beberapa saat lalu.

"Menma, Yamada, kita harus bergegas sebelum Kekaisaran menyadari salah satu Convoy penganggkut pajak tidak kembali dan mulai mengirimkan tim pencari" ujar Oga yang kemudian bergegas pergi menuju kereta yang lain diikuti Yamada yang mengekor di belakang, kedua pemuda tersebut berniat untuk mengambil bahan-bahan makanan dalam kereta sebanyak yang mereka bisa.

Menma terdiam sejenak dan menurunkan uluran tangannya mendengar penuturan salah satu temannya tersebut, kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju pada gadis-gadis di hadapannya "sebaiknya kalian segera bergegas. Keputusan ada di tangan kalian"

Beberapa detik setelah mendengar ucapan Menma barusan, gadis-gadis tersebut langsung bergegas keluar dari dalam kereta tanpa ragu dan itu membuat Menma tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

.

 **Dikirim, ke Dunia Lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ibu kota Negeri Rumput, 14.00 waktu setempat..._**

"ini untuk mu" ujar Mai menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat kepada Naruto yang duduk santai di depan sebuah kedai.

Naruto menerima secangkir teh tersebut dengan baik "terimakasih" ujarnya netral.

Mai tersenyum singkat mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Naruto sebelum kemudian ikut duduk di samping pemuda berjubah Assassin tersebut dan mulai menyeruput secangkir teh hangat miliknya. Keheningan terjadi setelah percakapan yang sangat singkat tersebut.

Mai menikmati teh miliknya dengan nikmat dan memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menunduk seperti sedang mengamati air teh miliknya, tapi sebenarnya mata pemuda itu tak henti mengamati sekitar di bawah bayangan kerudung jubah miliknya.

'ketemu' batin Naruto saat pandangannya menangkap sosok seorang pria bertubuh cebol berpakaian formal yang merupakan targetnya.

Naruto menenggak habis minuman teh miliknya sebelum meletakan cangkir kosong bekas minumannya dan bangkit berdiri, membuat Mai mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya "ada apa, Naruto?"

"jika terjadi sesuatu, segeralah pergi sejauh mungkin" ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju kerumunan. Muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Mai setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda berjubah Assassin putih tersebut.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menembus padatnya lautan manusia dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju kepada pria bertubuh cebol yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya beberapa meter di depan.

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya sehingga jaraknya dengan si pria cebol tersebut semakin terpangkas, dan dirinya mulai menunjukan Hidden Blade miliknya tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar.

Bahkan pria cebol yang bernama Gatou itu samasekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang berada tak jauh di depannya karena kondisi ramai yang cukup padat tersebut.

Bukh!

Gatou sedikit mendongak ke atas saat dirinya merasa menabrak sesuatu di depannya, dan menyipitkan matanya begitu dirinya melihat sosok pemuda berjubah Assassin putih yang wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Craak!

Dan detik berikutnya Naruto menikam Gatou tepat di kerongkongan dengan Hidden Blade di tangan kirinya "Akh-!?" Gatou merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kerongkongannya tetapi dirinya tidak bisa berteriak akibat tikaman benda tajam di kerongkongan.

Dengan tangan bergetar lemah Gatou berusaha menarik tangan kiri Naruto yang menikam kerongkongannya dengan Hidden Blade tetapi sia-sia.

Pandangan Gatou mulai mengabur dan di saat tersebut dapat ia lihat sepasang mata beriris biru yang menyala redup di dalam gelapnya bayangan kerudung jubah Assassin yang dikenakan pemuda di depannya tengah menatap dirinya datar.

Akhirnya Gatou tewas di tangan Naruto tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kemudian pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu mendorong tubuh tak bernyawa Gatou dengan tangan kirinya yang masih menikamkan bilah tajam Hidden Blade sehingga pria cebol tersebut jatuh tumbang ke belakang.

Para pejalan kaki di sekitarpun mulai panik dan ricuh melihat kejadian tersebut. Naruto memandang datar mayat Gatou yang tergeletak di depan kakinya, tanpa peduli perhatian orang-orang yang tertuju padanya.

"KYAAAA!?"

Dan di saat itu juga seorang wanita yang melihat kejadian tersebut berteriak histeris dan beberapa orang bersenjata terlihat berlari ke pusat kericuhan tersebut.

Mai yang berada di seberang jalan menyaksikan perbuatan Naruto dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Gadis itu sudah diberitahu oleh Naruto jika tujuan pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu datang ke kota ini adalah untuk mencari seseorang, tapi dirinya tidak tau jika tujuan Naruto adalah membunuh orang tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan orang-orang bersenjata tersebut tidak merasa takut samasekali dan malah melangkahkan kaki ke arah yang berlawanan dengan orang-orang bersenjata tersebut yang merupakan bandit bawahan Gatou.

Orang-orang pun menyingkir memberi jalan melihat Naruto yang melangkahkan kaki, mereka merasa takut pada pemuda berjubah Assassin tersebut yang telah membunuh seorang pemimpin para bandit yang berkuasa di kota ini.

Naruto merogoh tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya dan mengambil dua buah pisau lempar berwarna hitam legam. Melihat jaraknya dengan sekelompok bandit yang berlari ke arahnya mulai memasuki jarak jangkuan, Naruto pun melemparkan kedua pisau lempar tersebut bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya.

Syuut!

Slap!

Slap!

Kedua pisau yang dilemparkan Naruto tersebut sukses menancap di masing-masing dada 2 orang bandit yang berlari di depan teman-teman mereka. Para bandit lainnya semakin dibuat geram melihat 2 orang teman mereka tumbang tak bernyawa dibunuh oleh pemuda asing yang membunuh tuan mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

Para bandit semakin mempercepat lari mereka dan mulai mengepung Naruto dari berbagai arah. Kini Naruto benar-benar terkepung tanpa ada jalan keluar sedikitpun, namun pemuda keturunan BrotherHood tersebut hanya berdiri diam di tempat tanpa sedikitpun merasa terancam oleh belasan bandit bersenjata lengkap yang mengepung dirinya.

""Heyaahh!"

Tiba-tiba seorang bandit mengayunkan pedangnya vertikal ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari serangan tersebut dengan sigap menangkap kedua tangan sang bandit dan menghantam keras perut bandit tersebut dengan lututnya.

"Akhh!"

Jraass!

Belum selesai, Naruto merampas paksa pedang milik bandit di depannya dan kemudian menghunuskan pedang tersebut ke punggung sang bandit yang kebetulan sedang membungkuk karena menahan sakit akibat hantaman lutut dari Naruto yang bersatang di perutnya, sehingga bandit tersebut mati seketika terhunus pedang miliknya sendiri.

Serangan kembali datang, kali ini 3 orang bandit langsung menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan dari berbagai arah dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Grep!

Sret!

Dari arah depan salah satu dari ketiga bandit tersebut menghunuskan tombaknya, namun Naruto menghindarinya dengan memiringkan badannya dan tanpa membuang waktu ia menangkap gagang dari tombak milik bandit yang menghunusnya.

Duak!

Jleb!

Jraass!

Si bandit pemilik tombak langsung terhuyung ke belakang menerima pukulan dari Naruto tepat di wajahnya dengan cukup keras dan spontan melepaskan genggamannya dari tombak, dan kemudian Naruto dengan mudah merampas tombak tersebut sebelum kemudian memutarnya dan menghunuskan tombak tersebut ke perut sang bandit di depannya, menekan ke bawah tombak yang menembus perut bandit tersebut sehingga mata tombak yang tajam merobek paksa perut sang bandit.

Menyadari 2 orang bandit yang berusaha menyerangnya dari belakang, Naruto saegera menarik tombak yang menghunus perut dari bandit yang telah tewas di depannya dan langsung berbalik ke belakang membentangkan tombak rampasannya tersebut.

Trang!

Naruto berhasil menahan tebasan vertikal dari sebuah pedang milik bandit yang berusaha menyerangnya dari belakang, dan dapat ia lihat seorang bandit lainnya di samping kanan bandit yang tengah beradu senjata dengannya hendak mengayunkan sebuah pedang besar secara horizontal ke arah pinggang kirinya yang tanpa pertahanan.

Di waktu yang sangat sempit itu, dengan cepat Naruto menendang pinggang si bandit yang beradu senjata dengannya menggunakan kaki kanannya, menyebabkan si bandit yang menerima tendangan tersebut oleng ke arah salah satu temannya yang tengah mengayunkan pedang besar ke arah Naruto.

Jraass!

Semua pasang mata membulat sempurna menyaksikan tubuh seorang bandit yang terbelah oleh sebuah pedang besar yang diayunkan oleh teman dari si bandit itu sendiri. Begitu pun si bandit pengguna pedang besar tersebut yang juga shock melihat temannya terbelah oleh ayunan pedangnya sendiri.

Blesh!

Bandit pengguna pedang besar yang masih shock tersebut tewas tanpa perlawanan saat tiba-tiba sebuah tombak terhunus cepat dari arah bawah dan menembus rahang bawahnya. Pelakunya adalah Naruto yang saat ini tengah menggenggam tombak yang masih menancap di rahang bawah si bandit yang telah tewas tersebut.

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari tombak yang masih menancap tersebut sehingga tubuh tak bernyawa si bandit jatuh ambruk ke belakang dengan sebuah tombak panjang yang masih senantiasa menancap di rahang bawahnya.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba dari belakang seorang bandit memeluk dan mengekang pergerakan Naruto sehingga pemuda berjubah Assassin putih itu tidak dapat bergerak. Dan tepat di waktu yang sama, dari arah depan seorang bandit bertubuh kekar mengangkat battle axe ke atas sebelum dengan cepat mengayunkannya vertikal dengan target kepala Naruto.

Para bandit yang tersisa tersenym puas melihat pemuda berjubah Assassin putih yang merupakan lawannya tersebut akan menemuai ajalnya.

Dakh!

Jraass!

Tapi tanpa diduga Naruto menunduk dan langsung menghantamkan kepala belakangnya ke wajah bandit yang mendekapnya dari belakang, sehingga dekapan si bandit merenggang dan dalam kesempatan itu Naruto langsung melepaskan diri dan sedikit menjauh.

Sehingga ayunan Battle axe dari bandit bertubuh kekar di depan Naruto malah membelah kepala si bandit yang berdiri di belakang pemuda keturunan BrotherHood tersebut.

Sraasshh!

Detik berikutnya leher dari bandit pengguna battle axe tersebut tercipta luka sayatan yang cukup dalam dan memuncratkan darah segar yang cukup banyak ke udara bebas, sebelum akhirnya bandit bertubuh kekar tersebut jatuh tumbang tak bernyawa menjatuhkan kapak besar miliknya.

Naruto melihat tumbangnya bandit tersebut dengan sebuah gator Machete di gengaman tangan kananya yang masih meneteskan darah milik bandit bertubuh kekar yang tergeletak kaku di depan kakinya.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar dimana terlihat beberapa mayat yang tergeletak dan tatapan dari para penduduk yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Tap!

Tap!

2 orang bandit berdiri di belakang dan depan Naruto dalam jarak sekitar 3 meter dan dengan tatapan penuh amarah yang mereka tunjukan. Naruto sedikit melirik ke belakang melihat salah satu bandit yang berdiri di belakangnya sebelum kembali memandang ke arah bandit di depannya.

""HAAAAAA!""

Kedua bandit tersebut berlari ke arah Naruto secara bersamaan dengan pedang masing-masing yang siap diayunkan ke arah Naruto yang hanya berdiri diam.

Set!

Craass!

Naruto sedikit merunduk dan menebas lutut dari salah satu bandit yang lebih dulu memasuki jarak jangkauannya sehingga si bandit jatuh tersungkur akibat persendian lutut yang hampir putus terpotong dan merintih kesakitan, bandit tersebut adalah bandit yang berlari dari arah belakang.

Trank!

Craak!

Disusul seorang bandit yang menebaskan pedangnya horizontal dan dapat ditangkis oleh Naruto menggunakan protektor di tangan kirinya dan tanpa pikir panjang pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu mengayunkan gator Machete miliknya ke arah pundak sang bandit di hadapannya sekuat tenaga.

Bandit tersebut merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sampai dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan teriakan akibat Machete milik pemuda berjubah Assassin putih di depannya yang membelah pundak kirinyanya, sebelum akhirnya bandit tersebut tewas dengan ekspresi menyedihkan yang masih tercetak.

Kemudian Naruto menarik machete miliknya sehingga mayat dari bandit di depannya tersebut jatuh ambruk ke depan dan mulai menggenangi permukaan tanah dengan darah yang keluar dari luka di pundak mayat si bandit itu sendiri.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah seorang bandit di dekatnya yang terduduk memegangi salah satu lututnya yang terluka bersimpah darah. Bandit tersebut tampak gemetar takut melihat Naruto memandang ke arah dirinya.

"A-ampuni a-aku" gagap bandit itu memohon ampunan dengan rasa ketakutannya yang terlihat jelas yang hanya dipandang datar oleh Naruto dari balik bayangan kerudung jubah Assassinnya.

Kemudian Naruto memandang ke arah beberapa bandit yang tersisa yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang bandit yang terduduk di depan Naruto. Rasa takut yang mendalam juga terlihat dari sorot mata mereka. Setelah melihat beberapa teman mereka dibunuh oleh satu orang saja dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, tentu itu menjadi pukulan mental tersendiri bagi merepa para bandit yang tersisa.

Sehingga mereka berpikir bahwa kematian dalam waktu cepat yang akan mereka dapat jika berhadapan dengan pemuda asing berjubah Assassin putih yang berdiri diam beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Merasa tidak ada lagi ancaman, Naruto menyarungkan Machetenya kembali dan melenggang pergi dalam diam dengan langkah cepat. Orang-orang langsung menyingkir dari jalur yang akan di lalui oleh Naruto sehingga mempermudahnya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"mengerikan"

"siapa pemuda itu?"

"kemampuannya sungguh hebat"

"kekuasaan Gatou berakhir di tangan pemuda asing itu"

Berbagai tatapan dan pendapat kembali dilemparkan kepada Naruto dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu, yang penting adalah targetnya berhasil ia esekusi dan tinggal berganti ke target berikutnya.

Mai hanya bisa diam membisu di depan kedai yang masih sama dengan seribu pemikiran yang berputar di dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah melihat kejadian yang terjadi di depannya beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis itu berpikir apakah Naruto melakukan hal yang sama saat menolongnya secara kebetulan dari sekelompok elf yang menangkapnya.

Begitu sadar dari lamunannya, Mai langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi menyusul Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalan dan menembus kerumunan, tanpa memperdulikan apapun di sekitarnya, hingga langkah kakinya membawanya menuju gerbang kota yang berbatasan langsung dengan hamparan rumput luas.

"NARUTOO!"

Pemuda pemilik nama tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menghadap ke belakang saat mendengar suara seorang gadis yang menyerukan namanya dari arah belakang.

Di garis pandangan Naruto saat ini, terlihat Mai yang tengah lari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Mai" gumam Naruto begitu gadis yang ia maksud telah sampai di hadapannya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"hahh... Na-naruto... hahh..." Mai berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu walaupun nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Naruto hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan gadis pirang di depannya itu.

Sesaat Mai berhasil mengatur pernafasannya dan seketika itu juga gadis itu menunjukan mata yang menyipit tajam yang tertuju kepada Naruto yang hanya berdiri diam di depannya. Ya tentu saja tetapan tersebut hanya dipandang datar oleh Naruto dari balik bayangan kerudungnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku sendirian?!" tanya Mai dengan ekspresi yang masih sama dan nada yang terdengar menuntut.

"kau sudah bebas dari sekelompok elf yang membawamu dan kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Jadi mengapa kau masih mengi-"

"Tidak!" seru Mai memotong kalimat Naruto "kita adalah teman dan teman tidak akan meninggalkan temannya!" sambung Mai dengan nada tegasnya.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Mai, tapi di balik sikap diamnya terdapat rasa terkejut di dalam hatinya karena baru kali ini Naruto mendengar ada seseorang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang teman.

Senyum tipis Naruto tunjukan, sebelum kemudian dirinya berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Mai yang mematung di tempat karena sempat melihat senyuman tipis yang ditunjukan Naruto barusan.

Kemudian Mai memfokuskan kembali pikirannya dan beranjak menyusul Naruto dan menyamakan langkah dengan pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Dalam suatu ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja persegi berukuran cukup besar dengan beberapa kursi yang tertata setiap sisi meja tersebut.

Dan 3 kursi di antara beberapa kursi tersebut diduduki oleh 2 perempuan dan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tambun, yang mana posisi duduk kedua perempuan itu berhadapan dengan sang laki-laki bertubuh tambun.

Puk!

Salah satu dari ketiga orang dalam ruangan tersebut, yaitu si pria bertubuh gempal, meletakan sebuah ampol berwarna coklat seukuran kertas A4 di atas meja di depannya.

Kedua perempuan dalam ruangan itu menatap amplop tersebut seksama, dan kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengambil amplop tersebut sebelum membukanya dan membaca isinya bersama perempuan berambut keperakan pendek di sampingnya.

Kedua perempuan itu membaca lembaran demi lembaran kertas dalam amplop tersebut yang berisikan informasi-informasi penting. Keseriusan terlihat jelas pada raut wajah mereka saat membaca apa yang tertulis pada kertas-kertas tersebut hingga lembar terakhir.

Melihat kedua perempuan di depannya selesai membaca isi dari amplop pemberiannya, pria bertubuh gempal itupun mulai angkat bicara.

"sesuai yang kalian baca di laporan. Setelah hampir 1 dekade dijajah, negara-negara di Elemental Nation mulai membangun kerjasama untuk melawan kita. Akan menjadi kemungkinan besar seluruh Elemental Nation bersatu dan melawan Kekaisaran dengan kekuatan penuh"

Ucap pria gempal itu yang didengarkan dalam diam oleh 2 perempuan di depannya.

"mentri Oness, jika kemungkinan yang anda katakan itu akan terjadi, kita harus segera mengumpulkan kekuatan militer dan persediaan yang mencukupi untuk menunjang peperangan besar yang akan terjadi"

Ucap perempuan cantik bermabut biru muda panjang dan berseragam militer mengutarakan pendapatnya. Sedangkan Perempuan berambut pendek hanya diam saja mendengar pendapat dari rekannya tersebut yang ia setujui dalam hati.

"untuk upaya mengumpulkan kekuatan militer dan persediaan untuk perang kita sedang melakukannya. Tapi ada masalah dalam pengumpulan persediaan" ucap pria bertubuh gempal tersebut yang diketahui bernama Oness, membuat kedua perempuan di depannya menautkan alis mereka.

"masalah?" beo perempuan berambut keperakan pendek dan berpakaian serba hitam yang diangguki oleh mentri Oness.

"sudah hampir 1 bulan ini tidak ada laporan dari Convoy yang ditugaskan untuk mengumpulkan persediaan dari beberapa daerah. Ada sekitar 25 convoy yang ditugaskan tapi hanya sekitar 4 convoy yang kembali ke markas pusat"

Kedua perempuan itu terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari atasan mereka tersebut.

"sabotase kah?" ujar perempuan berambut biru muda panjang yang diangguki oleh Oness.

Kemudian Oness meletakan 4 lembar kertas yang mana masing-masing keempat kertas tersebut terdapat sketsaa gambar seseorang.

Oness sedikit menggeser salah satu gambar sketsa dari 3 gambar sketsa lainnya "tim introgasi mendapat ketiga sketsa ini dari salah satu prajurit Convoy 17 yang ajaibnya berhasil selamat. Menurut penjelasan dari prajurit tersebut, ketiga orang inilah yang bertanggung jawab atas 21 Convoy yang tidak kembali ke markas pusat sampai saat ini"

"mereka menyerang dan menjarah barang-barang yang dibawa Convoy, juga mengambil persenjataan dari para prajurit di setiap Convoy"

Perempuan berambut biru muda panjang mencubit dagunya seakan sedang berpikir "apakah mereka sekumpulan bandit?" gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh 2 orang lainnya.

"mungkin, yang kami ketahui dari saksi, hanya mereka bertiga saja yang melakukan penyerangan" ucap Oness yang membuat perempuan berambut biru muda panjang itu sedikit tersentak.

"dalam 1 Convoy berisi sekitar 200 prajurit bersenjata api maupun tajam dan ada beberapa yang menguasai serangan sihir. Dan ketiga orang ini dapat melumpuhkan setiap Convoy, sebenarnya siapa ketiga orang ini?" ujar perempuan berambut biru muda panjang dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya.

"belum ada informasi lebih lanjut mengenai ketiga orang ini, kemungkinan mereka mendukung Elemental Nation"

Perempuan berambut biru muda itu memandangi dalam diam salah satu lembar kertas bergambar sketsa seorang pemuda berambut jabrik agak panjang dan mengenakan semacam jubah berhiaskan bulu-bulu halus di bagian kerah jubah tersebut.

"mentri Oness, izinkan saya untuk menangani mereka" ucap perempuan berambut biru muda panjang tersebut dengan ekspresi dan nada serius.

"kau yakin, Esdeath?" tanya Oness memastikan ucapan dari salah satu perempuan di depannya.

"ya, saya akan melakukannya" jawab perempuan berambut biru muda panjang yang bernama Esdeath itu dengan mantab.

Perempuan berambut keperakan pendek yang sedari tadi diampun lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada selembar kertas yang beberapa saat lalu digeser oleh Oness. Ia pun menautkan alisnya melihat kertas yang menjadi perhatiannya yang mana tergambar sketsa seseorang yang mengenakan jubah dan kerudung kepala.

Wajah orang di sketsa tersebut tidak terlihat begitu jelas karena kerudung kepala yang dikenakan, dan dilihat dari postur tubuh pada sketsa itu dapat dipastikan jika sketsa tersebut menggambarkan seorang laki-laki.

"Najenda?"

Perhatian perempuan berambut keperakan pendek itu buyar seketika saat namanya dipanggil oleh Esdeath yang berada di sampingnya, dan langsung menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

"ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Najenda?" Esdeath kembali bertanya.

"aku hanya penasaran dengan sketsa yang satu ini" jawab Najenda dengan arah pandangan yang tertuju pada selembar kertas yang dimaksudnya.

Esdeath mengikuti arah pandang rekannya dan menautkan alisnya saat melihat gambar sketsa seorang pemuda yang berjubah dan berkerudung.

"itu adalah sketsa dari orang yang membunuh Gatou di ibu kota negeri Rumput beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap Oness tiba-tiba yang membuat Najenda dan Esdeath mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya.

Kedua perempuan itu sudah tahu mengenai terbunuhnya salah satu pembisnis yang bekerja sama dengan Kekaisaran itu, yang menyebabkan suplai tanaman obat dari negeri Rumput yang terkenal akan negerinya yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis tanaman obat terputus, dan itu cukup merugikan bagi Kekaisaran.

"di tempat kejadian, ada saksi yang mengatakan bahwa orang ini bersama seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik mirip seperti Kawakami Mai"

Rasa keterkejutan terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Esdeath dan Najenda begitu mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Oness. Mereka terkejut mendengar nama seorang bangsawan yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan sang ratu Negeri Miko yang beberapa minggu lalu diculik oleh para elf untuk dijadikan sandera politik.

Namun kabarnya gadis tersebut menghilang dan sekelompok elf yang menculiknya semuanya ditemukan tewas dibunuh di dalam hutan. Ada beberapa bukti yang ditemukan jika sekelompok elf tersebut sempat melakukan pertempuran di TKP.

"Maaf mentri Oness, apakah orang ini juga yang bertanggung jawab atas tewasnya tuan Lokal di kediamannya?" tanya Esdeath dengan sopan, karena pertanyaannya ini menyangkut seseorang yang merupakan kerabat bagi atasannya tersebut.

"belum ada bukti pasti orang ini yang melakukannya. Menurut hasil penyelidikan, Lokal dibunuh dari jarak sekitar 2000 meter, dan hanya itu yang kita ketahui" jawab Oness dengan nada netral.

Jelas Oness yang membuat Esdeath terdiam. Begitupun dengan Najenda yang juga terdiam namun dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari gambar sketsa pemuda berjubah dan berkerudung yang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

'hanya dengan melihat gambar sketsanya saja, entah mengapa aku merasa orang ini bukanlah orang sembarangan' batin Najenda dengan keseriusan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Najenda terdiam sejenak mengamati dengan teliti sketsa tersebut sebelum bola matanya melebar menyadari sesuatu.

Tatapan penuh tanda tanya tak luput Esdeath tunjukan saat menyadari ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukan Najenda, ada apa dengan temannya itu?

Mengacuhkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Esdeath dan Oness, Najenda mengambil sketsa yang membuat dirinya tersebut dan melihatnya dengan lebih teliti untuk memastikan dugaannya benar atau salah.

Tidak salah lagi... sepertinya dugaanya benar.

Beralih dari kertas sketsa gambar di tangannya, Najenda memandang Esdeath dan Oness dengan ekspresi serius yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya "orang ini seperti... dia. Dia yang tidak terpengaruh oleh sihir ataupun kutukan"

.

.

.

.

 **Dikirim, ke Dunia Lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mai, jika ingin, kita bisa istirahat sebentar" ujar Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke belakang dimana gadis yang ia sebut namanya ada di sana ikut menghentikan langkah.

"umm" Mai hanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian mendudukan dirinya di bawah salah satu pohon rindang yang tumbuh di dalam hutan rimba yang lebat ini. Jujur kaki gadis itu memang terasa pegal karena beberapa jam terus berjalan dari waktu pagi hingga hari menjelang siang.

Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda itu tampak masih segar bugar seakan ia hanya berjalan beberapa menit saja, padahal mereka sudah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa jam sejak pagi hari.

Bahkan Mai sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto bukanlah manusia biasa, ia bisa beranggapan sedemikian karena dirinya pernah melihat Naruto bisa selamat tanpa luka dari serangan sihir berelemen api yang dilancarkan oleh para Elf yang menculiknya dulu.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat dengan jelas Naruto yang dilahap oleh ganasnya kobaran api, dan pemuda itu tidak mendapat luka sekecil apapun setelah menerima serangan sihir tingkat tinggi berbasis api tersebut.

Seakan pemuda yang menyelamatkan nyawanya itu dilindungi oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"minumlah"

"E-ehh?!"

Naruto, pemuda berjubah Assassin itu yang entah sejak kapan telah berjongkok di hadapan Mai sambil menyodorkan termos kecil tepat di depan wajah Mai yang membuat lamunan gadis itu buyar seketika dan sedikit berjenggit kaget.

Beberapa detik Mai butuhkan untuk kembali menguasai dirinya sebelum menerima termos kecil yang disodorkan Naruto dan tanpa banyak bicara Mai menggak air minum dalam termos tersebut yang sudah terbuka.

"mungkinkah kau melamun karena terlalu lelah berjalan beberapa hari ini?" tanya Naruto yang hampir saja membuat Mai tersedak oleh air minumnya.

"jika benar, kita harus mencari kuda untuk tunggangan" lanjut Naruto menangkap termos kecil yang hampir jatuh karena terlepas dari genggaman Mai yang spontan membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tersedak air.

Naruto menutup termos kecil miliknya itu sebelum memasukannya ke dalam kantung sihir, kemudian pemuda berjubah Assassin itu hanya diam menunggu batuk gadis di depannya mereda.

"bu-bukan itu" ujar Mai setelah batuknya mereda, membuat sebelah alis Naruto terangkat namun tidak disadari oleh gadis di depannya karena terhalang oleh kerudung jubahnya "ada yang mengganggu pikiran ku" sambung Mai yang hanya didengar oleh pemuda di depannya dalam diam.

"Naruto, apakah kau itu hanya manusia biasa?" kalimat tersebut Mai lontarkan dengan keraguan yang terlihat jelas dari gadis itu.

"apa alasannya hingga kau bisa beranggapan aku ini bukan manusia biasa?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya, jujur pemuda itu ingin sekali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Mai terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian membuka suara "saat itu, kau menerima serangan sihir tingkat tinggi berelemen api dan dengan jelas aku melihat mu dilahap oleh ganasnya serangan sihir tersebut namun kau tidak menerima luka sekecil apapun setelah menerima serangan itu, seakan serangan itu hanya angin lalu bagimu. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan Mai barusan, ia tau apa yang dimaksud gadis di depannya tapi ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa, sebenarnya ia juga kurang tahu menahu soal dirinya yang bisa selamat dari serangan sihir tingkat tinggi yang dilancar para Elf tempo lalu.

"hmm... sebenarnya aku pun juga tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa selamat saat itu, dan kau yang mempertanyakan apakah aku ini seorang manusia biasa, ya aku ini memang manusia biasa" jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"tapi Naruto, manusia biasa tidak akan bisa selamat dari serangan sebesar itu"

"mana ku tahu, mungkin itu suatu keberuntungan" tukas Naruto menggidikan bahunya pasrah.

"hahh keberuntungan? Jangan bercanda, bahkan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan sihir sekalipun belum tentu selamat dari serangan sihir tingkat tinggi milik bangsa elf yang terkenal dengan serangan sihir mereka yang kuat" ujar Mai tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Melihat Mai yang tetap ngotot membuat Naruto menarik nafas lelah seblum kembali berucap "dengar, yang aku tahu pasti serangan sihir tempo lalu telak mengenai diriku tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun sedangkan beberapa mayat dan pepohonan di sekitar hangus terbakar"

Penjelasan Naruto tersebut telah sukses membungkam mulut Mai yang kini gadis tersebut hanya bisa diam dengan pandangan yang tertuju kepada Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Mendapati tatapan dari Mai tersebut, Naruto hanya manatap bosan dari balik bayangan kerudung jubahnya, sepertinya gadis itu tidak akan mangajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"!?"

Tiba-tiba insting Naruto merasakan sesuatu tidak jauh di arah barat yang membuat dirinya langsung menoleh ke arah tersebut. Tingkah Naruti itu tidak luput mendapat tatapan heran dari Mai.

"ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Mai yang menatap dirinya heran "sepertinya ada sesuatu di barat" ujarnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke arah barat dalam langkah cepat meninggalkan Mai.

Sadar dirinya ditinggal, Mai bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan 2 meter di depannya.

Naruto langsung tengkurap dan merayap di rerumputan ilalang begitu instingnya merasakan hawa kehadiran beberapa meter di depannya. Aksi Naruto tersebut langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Mai, namun tanpa banyak bicara gadis itu ikut merayap di rerumputan ilalang di belakang Naruto.

Tak peduli dengan kulit perutnya yang terasa gatal akibat duri-duri halus pada rumput ilalang, Mai tetap merayap mengikuti pemuda berjubah Assassin di depannya.

Naruto berhenti merayap dan bangkit berlutut dengan pandangan menerawang ke depan mencoba menembus celah pada rimbunnya rerumputan ilalang, diikuti Mai yang berlutut di samping Naruto.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini, Naruto?" tanya Mai dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, membuat pemuda di sampingnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Shhuuttt... pelankan suaramu" tukas Naruto yang diangguki kecil oleh Mai "ada beberapa orang di depan sana" sambungnya sebelum kembali menghadap ke depan.

"beberapa orang? Mungkinkah mereka sekelompok prajurit kekaisaran yang sedang berpatroli?"

"entahlah..." setelah menjawab pertanyaan Mai, kemudian Naruto mulai mempertajam pengelihatannya guna melihat apa yang ada di depan. Dirinya tidak tau bagaimana indra pengelihatannya dapat melihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh layaknya sebuah teropong jarak jauh, mungkinkah itu salah satu kemampuan dari para BrotherHood? Entahlah...

'sekitar 8 orang...' batin Naruto melihat 7 orang berseragam militer dan bersenjata api maupun tajam di beberapa titik, dan seorang pria bersurai hitam yang terikat di batang pohon. Naruto semakin mempertajam pengelihatannya untuk melihat lebih jelas pria yang terikat di batang pohon tersebut.

Mai hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan sana karena terhalang lebatnya rerumputan ilalang. Kemudian gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, kedua alisnya menaut saat melihat pemuda di sampingnya bersiap mengambil Assassin Axe yang tersampir di pinggang kanan pemuda itu.

"aku akan mengulur waktu, kau tolonglah orang yang terikat di pohon" ujar pelan Naruto yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Mai dan membuat gadis tersebut melancarkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Mai pun semakin terkejut saat melihat Naruto tiba-tiba langsung berlari ke ke depan dengan sebuah Assassin Axe di genggaman tangan kanan.

"ya ampun maksudnya ini?" gumam Mai bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, menolong orang yang terikat di pohon? Apa maksudnya itu? Gadis itu hanya bisa diam menuruti ucapan Naruto barusan walapun masih belum paham maksudnya.

Naruto terus berlari tanpa peduli beberapa prajurit yang menyadari keberadaannya dan mulai mengokang senapan mereka sebelum kemudian membidik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang melempar kapaknya ke depan dengan sasaran seorang prajurit yang sedang membidik kepala dari pria bersurai hitam yang terikat di pohon.

Swing!

Craak!

Bagaikan waktu berjalan lambat, Pria berambut hitam yang tengah terikat di batang pohon melebarkan mata beriris hitam legamnya melihat prajurit di depannya yang berniat menembak dirinya jatuh tumbang ke samping dengan sebuah Assassin Axe yang menancap dalam di pelipis prajurit tersebut.

Pria itu mengalihkan perhatian ke arah dari mana datangnya Assassin Axe yang terlempar tersebut, dan garis pandaangannya melihat sosok pemuda berjubah Assassin putih berkerudung tengah menikam leher seorang prajurit dengan Hidden Blade yang terpasang di protektor lengan kiri pemuda tersebut.

"?!" merasakan instingnya berteriak memperingati, dengan cekatan Naruto menarik tikamannya dan langsung menggunakan mayat dari prajurit yang baru dibunuhnya tersebut untuk berlindung.

Rentetan timah panas melesat dengan cepatnya dan menghujani Naruto yang berlindung di balik mayat seorang prajurit, akibat rentetan timah panas berkecepatan tinggi mayat tersebut berlubang di beberapa bagian layaknya daun yang dimakan ulat.

Naruto dapat bertahan dari rentetan peluru yang ditembakan beberapa prajurit Kekaisaran di depannya, namun tidak dengan mayat yang ia gunakan untuk perisai, yang mana mayat tersebut mulai terkoyak hancur dan ahmpir tertembus.

Naruto harus memutar otaknya untuk mengatasi situasinya saat ini, garis pandangannya pun tertuju pada sebuah pistol Colt Pyton yang tersarung di paha kiri mayat prajurit yang tengah ia gunakan sebagai perisai.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengambil pistol tersebut dan mengokannya dengan satu tangan kanan yang bebas sebelum kemudian membalas tembakan para prajurit Kekaisaran dengan pistol bertipe revolver tersebut.

Jdaarr!

Jdaarr!

Naruto berhasil memukul mundur dengan menumbangkan 3 orang prajurit menggunakan pistol revolver rampasannya, sedangkan beberapa prajurit yang tersisa dapat menghindari tembakan dari Naruto 'prajurit terlatih kah?' batinnya dengan tatapan menyipit tajam di balik bayangan kerudung jubahnya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun, Mai diam-diam mendekati seorang pria yang terikat di batang pohon dan dengan cekatan memotong tali yang mengikat pria tersebut dengan pedang pendek miliknya.

Si pria yang menyadari tali yang mengikatnya melonggar, melirik ke samping dimana terlihat Mai di sana. Pria itu terdiam sejenak melihat Mai sebelum kemudian dirinya mengetahui siapa gadis di sampingnya itu.

Baru saja pria itu ingin membuka suaranya, Mai segera menyela "kita harus segera pergi" ujar Mai sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi mencari tempat tempat yang aman dari baku tembak. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah gadis di depannya pergi.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah pohon yang mana sebelum seorang pria terikat sudah tidak ada di sana, pemuda itu pun tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan dan menembakan peluru terakhirnya, tembakan terakhir Naruto dapat dihindari oleh salah satu prajurit yang merupakan sasaran Naruto.

Setelah menembakan peluru terakhirnya, Naruto dengan cepat membuang begitu saja pistol rampasannya dan beralih merogoh tas kecil di belakang pinggangnya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk silinder yang merupakan bom asap dari dalam tas kecil miliknya, kemudian pemuda itu mencongkel pin dari bom asap dengan ibu jarinya dan menjatuhkan bom asap tersebut ke tanah.

Sessssshhhhh!

Dengan cepatnya bom asap tersebut mengeluarkan asap tebal yang mulai menyelubungi tempat Naruto berdiri dalam radius 5 meter.

Melihat hal tersebut, ke 4 prajurit yang tersisa menyadari jika Naruto menggunakan bom asap tersebut untuk melarikan diri dari mereka, langsung menghujani peluru posisi pemuda itu dengan senapan mereka.

4 prajurit Kekaisaran itu terus menembakan senapan mereka hingga amunisi terakhir dalam magazin dan tembakan pun berhenti, mereka yakin Naruto telah mati dengan tembakan yang mereka lancarkan. Ini kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mengisi amunisi senapan masing-masing.

Salah satu prajurit yang lebih dahulu selesai mengisi ulang amunisi senapannya, melangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan menuju posisi pemuda berjubah Assassin putih yang diyakini telah mati.

Langkah demi langkah pelan prajurit itu ambil dengan senapan yang siap ia tembakan di dalam kepulan asap yang masih sedikit mengganggu pengelihatan.

"?!"

Sesampainya di tempat, prajurit tersebut tidak menemukan mayat dari Naruto, malainkan mayat rekannya sendiri yang digunakan sebagai tameng daging oleh Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu dalam kondisi hampir hancur seluruhnya, kabur?

"sepertinya ia sudah kabur" ujar prajurit itu tanpa menoleh ke arah 3 rekannya yang sudah menyusul di belakang, membuat ke 3 rekannya itu menurunkan kesiagaan mereka.

Prajurit yang merupakan ketua dalam kelompok tersebut, memandang ke sekitar dan pandangannya melihat sebuah kapak dengan bentuk menyerupai suatu simbol tertancap di pelipis salah satu anak buahnya.

Dalam diam si ketua prajurit mendekati salah satu mayat bahannya itu yang dalam kondisi sebuah Assassin Axe menancap di pelipisnya.

Ia merunduk dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya berniat mengambil kapak yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

Kurang beberapa centi lagi tangannya menyentuh gagang dari kapak tersebut, seseorang telah mendahuluinya dan mencabut kapak tersebut.

Penasaran dengan siapa yang mengambil kapak tersebut, si ketua prajurit mendongakan kepalanya melihat si pelaku dan seketika kedua bola matanya melebar.

Di depannya saat ini seorang pemuda berjubah Assassin putih berkerudung yang mereka kira telah melarikan diri, saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan Assassin Axe yang pemuda itu angkat ke atas seakan siap menebas.

Si ketua prajurit itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh pemuda di depannya karena kerudung yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut, tapi dirinya yakin melihat sepasang iris biru laut yang berkilat redup menatap datar ke arahnya dari balik bayangan kerudung pemuda di hadapannya.

Ketua prajurit itu pun langsung tersadar dan berusaha secepat mungkin membidikan senapannya tapi terlambat...

Craakk!

3 prajurit yang tengah sibuk mengurus mayat rekan-rekan mereka, mengalihkan perhatian ke sumber suara yang menyerupai suara benda yang tertebas.

""Ketua?!"" rasa terkejut dan panik yang menjadi satu mereka rasakan saat ini, melihat sosok ketua mereka terlentang di tanah dengan luka tebasan vertikal yang menganga di wajahnya, bisa dipastikan jika ketua mereka itu telah mati.

Sessssshhhhh!

Sessssshhhhh!

Sessssshhhhh!

Sessssshhhhh!

Tiba-tiba muncul 4 kepulan asap tebal yang langsung menyebar di beberapa titik di sekitar ke 3 prajurit tersebut.

Mau tak mau merka harus kembali meningkatkan kesiagaan mereka dan bersiap dengan senapan masing-masing di dalam kepulan asap yang semakin menyebar dan lebih tebal dari sebelumnya, sehingga jarak pandangan mereka hanya sebatas kurang dari 1 meter.

Dengan pemikiran yang sama, dengan cekatan mereka langsung mengambil posisi saling memunggungi untuk meningkatkan pertahanan dan memperoleh pandangan 360 derajat yang sangat dibutuhkan dalam kondisi mereka saat ini, untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan tembakan yang tidak diketahui asalnya.

"tetap waspada!" ujar salah satu prajurit dengan suara pelan yang diangguki 2 rekannya dalam diam "aku yakin musuh kita ini hanya memiliki senjata tajam, jadi di saat ia muncul langsung tembak di-"

Jdaarr!

Prajurit tersebut tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena tewas tertembak dan jatuh ambruk dengan kondisi dada berlubang memperlihatkan isinya. Prajurit itu bahkan mati dengan keadaan mulut dan mata yang masih terbuka.

Melihat rekan mereka yang berbicara beberapa detik yang lalu tewas, salah satu dari 2 prajurit yang tersisa berlutut dan bergegas mengecek kondisi rekan mereka tersebut.

"dia sudah mati" gumam prajurit itu setelah mengecek nadi rekannya yang telah tewas, kemudian ia menutup mulut dan mata rekannya yang masih terbuka sebagai penghormatan.

Sedangkan 1 prajurit lainnya, masih berdiri tegap dan menatap mayat rekannya dengan ekspresi mengeras "kita dipermainkan?!" geramnya sebelum kemudian menembakan senapan otomatis miliknya yang berupa STG 44 ke segala arah dengan membabi-buta.

"KURANG AJARR ARRGGHHHH!" ia menembakan senapannya ke segala arah dengan geraman keras yang mencerminkan kemarahannya.

Jdaarr!

Geraman dan tembakan brutal prajurit tersebut berhenti seketika saat beberapa gotri besi melesat dengan cepat tanpa bisa diikuti oleh mata dan menghancurkan kepala prajurit tersebut hingga hancur tak berupa.

satu-satunya prajurit yang tersisa melebarkan mata dan irisnya bergetar luar biasa dikarenakan melihat detik-detik kepala rekannya hancur. Baru kali ini ia melihat -rekan-rekannya yang mati dibunuh satu-persatu, biasanya ia dan kelompoknya yang membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, dan sekarang ada;ah kebalikannya.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Prajurit tersebut semakin bergidik ngeri mendengar suara langkah mendekat yang seakan menggema di indra pendengarannya bagaikan alunan musik kematian.

Ketakutan yang ia rasakan semakin berlipat ganda dan terus berlipat di setiap suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah dirinya tersebut.

Dengan jarak pandang yang terbatas di dalam tebalnya kepulan asap yang mengganggu pengelihatan, samar-samar prajurit itu melihat seluet putih yang mendekat ke arahnya bersama suara langkah kaki yang bergema di pendengarannya.

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar takut melihat sosok tersebut yang semakin mendekat, detak jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat dan cepat di setiap detiknya, deru nafasnya terus memburu.

Sosok itu yang tiba-tiba datang dan membunuh rekan-rekannya. Membunuh dengan trik bom asap dan membunuh semua rekannya satu-persatu seperti hantu.

Perasaan benci dan ingin membalas dendam atas kematian rekan-rekannya menyeruak di dalam hatinya, akhirnya muncul setitik keberanian.

Prajurit itu pun bangkit berdiri dengan ekspresi mengeras syarat akan kebenciannya.

Drrrttt! Drrrttt! Drrrttt!

Percikan petir mulai muncul di kedua tangan milik prajurit itu, kemudian tangan berbalut percikan petir tersebut terangkat ke depan. Ia menatap nyalang sosok siluet putih yang melangkah beberapa meter di depannya sebelum kemudian intensitas percikan petir di kedua tangan prajurit itu semakin meningkat dan meningkat hingga menghasilkan cahaya kebiruan yang bersinar cukup terang menyinari area sekitar yang masih diselimuti asap tipis.

"AKAN KUBALASKAN DENDAM REKAN-REKAN KU!" ujar prajurit itu sebelum kemudian menembakan petir bertegangan tinggi tersebut ke arah targetnya.

Glaaaarrrrrrr!

Petir tesebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mulai menunjukan bentuk naga petir yang membuka rahangnya meraung dengan ganas ke arah pemuda berjubah Assassin putih berkerudung yang tidak sempat menghindari cepatnya sambaran petir berintensitas besar tersebut.

Si prajurit tersenyum puas melihat serangannya telak mengenai Naruto. Seringai penuh kemenangan prajurit itu tunjukan.

Namun seriangaian tersebut segera luntur saat debu yang mengganggu pandangan mulai menghilang dan menampakan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja tanpa luka ataupun goresan.

Pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu baik-baik saja seakan sambaran petir barusan seperti semilir angin yang menerpa dirinya. Ini terjadi lagi, Naruto tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, padahal dirinya yakin tidak sempat menghindar dan telak menerima serangan tersebut barusan.

"!?" insting milik Naruto berteriak merasakan suatu ancaman, dengan cepat Naruto langsung kembali menatap musuhnya yang tersisa dan benar, saat ini prajurit Kekaisaran di depannya kembali bersiap menyerangnya dengan sihir berelemen petir yang sama.

Prajurit itu memusatkan sihir elemen petir miliknya untuk menghasilkan daya serang yang lebih besar dan sedetik kemudian energi sihir yang ia pusatkan di telapak tangan membentuk sebuah bola cahaya dengan percikan listrik.

Prajurit itu bersiap melancarkan serangannya ke arah musuh dengan seringaian yang kembali tercetak di wajahnya yang mengisaratkan bahwa serangannya kali ini akan mengantar musuhnya pada kematian.

Jdaarr!

Hal tersebut akhirnya hanya menjadi angan-angan belaka bagi prajurit tersebut saat tiba-tiba merasakan dada kirinya terasa panas dan kendali atas sihirnya mulai lenyap dengan perlahan, dengan mata melebar prajurit itu melirik ke arah dada kirinya, seketika iris matanya mengecil dan bergetar melihat dada kirinya yang berlubang seperti dijebol paksa oleh sesuatu.

Kemudian pandangan prajurit itu beralih ke depan dimana terlihat sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat dengan senapan shotgun terbidik ke arahnya dan moncong senapan tersebut yang masih sedikit mengepulkan asap tipis.

Pemuda itu menembaknya, secepat-cepatnya serangan sihir masihlah kalah cepat dengan kecepatan timah panas yang ditembakan senapan.

Pandangan prajurit itu mulai mengabur sebelum kemudian ia jatuh ambruk dan mulai menggenangi permukaan tanah dengan warna merah.

Dari balik bayangan kerudungnya, Naruto hanya menatap datar musuh terakhirnya yang telah tewas tersebut.

Pandangannya pun beralih kepada shotgun Remington 700 yang dibawanya, memandang sejenak senapan tersebut sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan senapan hasil rampasan tersebut begitu saja.

Memandangi area hutan di sekitarnya yang masih diselimuti asap tipis dalam diam dimana terlihat mayat-mayat prajurit Kekaisaran yang tergeletak di beberapa tempat.

Lagi-lagi dirinya membunuh orang dengan tangannya, tapi tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hati seakan hal tersebut adalah suatu kewajiban yang harus dilakukan.

Mengenyahkan segala pemikirannya, Naruto melenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut dalam diam.

Sekarang pemuda itu harus pergi mencari Mai dan seorang pria berambut hitam yang entah pergi kemana, dirinya akan mencari kedua orang tersebut dengan melacak jejak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Mai tengah bersama seorang pria berambut hitam legam yang tengah membasuh muka di pinggir sungai. Pria itu adalah pria yang sama yang Mai bebaskan dari ikatan pohon beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Gadis itu tidak tau alsan mengapa Naruto ingin menolong pria yang sedang ia perhatikan gerak-geriknya saat ini.

Bila diperhatikan ciri-ciri fisik pria itu seperti orang dari clan Uchiha, salah satu clan yang ada di salah satu desa di negara Api, desa Konoha.

"terimakasih Nona, kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa ku" ucap pria tersebut dengan ekspresi ramah.

"jangan berterimakasih padaku, anda berterimakasih kepada orang yang salah karena seharusnya temanku lah yang mendapat rasa terimakasih anda" tukas Mai dengan sama ramahnya dan sedikit menyungging senyuman manis.

"teman mu... yang memakai jubah putih dan berkerudung itu kah?" ujar pria itu dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke arah sesuatu di belakang Mai, membuat si gadis pirang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya mengikuti arah tatapan pria berambut hitam di depannya.

"Naruto?!" kejut Mai melihat pemuda yang ia maksud berdiri diam tepat di depannya. Sejak kapan Naruto berada di sana, bahkan ia tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu di sana.

Naruto hanya diam memandang Mai yang masih terlihat terkejut akan kehadirannya "jejak kalian mudah sekali dilacak" ujar Pemuda itu dengan nada netralnya.

"Naruto? Benarkah kau Naruto, adik dari Menma dan anak angkat ke 2 Kurousagi-san?" ujar pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Mai dengan tatapan mengoreksi penampilan Naruto dari bawah hingga atas.

Mendengar ucapan pria tersebut, Naruto menatap pria itu kemudian menunjukan senyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil "itu benar, Itachi-san"

Pria berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu menunjukan senyum cerah di wajahnya "tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini"

"ya... aku juga tidak menyangkanya Itachi-san"

Mai yang melihat interaksi 2 orang laki-laki di depannya hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang terlihat jelas, ditambah dengan tingkah Naruto yang sangat menghormati pria yang ia ketahui bernama Itachi itu membuatnya penasaran "kalian saling kenal?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Mai, Naruto dan Itachi langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah gadis tersebut.

"maaf atas kelancangan saya Nona Mai, nama saya Uchiha Itachi, saya adalah kekasih dari ibu angkat Naruto yang bernama Kurousagi. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf"

"o-ohh" Mai merespon dengan tawa kikuk karena Itachi yang memperkenalkan diri dengan formal, dan juga dikarenakan gadis itu merasakan tatapan yang teramat datar dari balik bayangan kerudung jubah teman seperjalanannya.

Bahkan Mai menjatuhkan bulir keringat dan tak berani memandang Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"tunggu Mai, pendengaranku yang salah atau bagaimana ini? Itachi-san memperkenalkan diri pada mu menggunakan baahasa yang formal, seakan sedang berkenalan dengan bangsawan tinggi" ujar Naruto datar.

"a-ahh mu-mungkin Itachi-san orang yang sangat menghormati wanita, mu-mungkin itulah sebabnya a-ahahaha" jawab Mai dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang semakin deras menetes dari wajah cantiknya karena dirinya melihat sepasang mata milik Naruto yang berkilat redup menatap dirinya dengan datar di balik bayangan yang seakan tatapan tersebut mengetahui dirinya tengah berbohong.

"Naruto, kau tidak tau?" tanya Itachi yang mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Naruto yang tidak begitu terlihat jelas karena kerudung yang pemuda itu kenakan.

Itachi yang melihat Naruto yang nampaknya tidak tau tentang Mai pun angkat bicara "nona Mai adalah kerabat dari ratu negri Miko, Hanayama Shion-sama" jelas Itachi yang membuat Naruto terkejut dalam terdiam sehingga keterkejutannya tidak terlihat di mata Itachi dan Mai yang nampak gelisah.

 **(A/N : di sini negeri iblis saya ganti menjadi negeri miko, apa sebabnya? Ada alasannya untuk kepentingan cerita ini.)**

Naruto, dirinya terkejut mengetahui fakta tersebut, ternyata selama ini dirinya bepergian bersama seorang gadis bangsawan dari negri iblis yang bahkan merupakan kerabat dari ratu negri iblis sendiri.

Naruto mehembuskan nafas pelan "maaf Mai jika aku tidak tau tentang dirimu, dan maaf aku tidak berlaku sopan layaknya pada bangsawan karena aku memang tidak biasa berlaku formal bahkan dengan bangsawan sekalipun" ucap Naruto netral yang mendapat gelengan dari Mai.

"kita adalah teman, tidak ada sistem kasta dalam pertemanan, jadi berlaku seperti biasanya saja layaknya teman" ujar Mai diiringi dengan senyuman manis yang ia tunjukan.

Naruto terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan Mai barusan "kau benar, kita adalah teman" tukas Naruto dan menunjukan senyuman tulus yang murni dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Mai terpukau melihat senyuman tulus yang Naruto tunjukan walaupun tanpa ekspresi wajah yang terlihat jelas karena kerudung yang pemuda itu kenakan.

Jujur baru kali ini Mai melihat senyuman tulus dari Naruto, biasanya Naruto hanya menunjukan senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat dan senyuman tulus dari pemuda itu adalah suatu momen yang langka terjadi.

Mai langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas saat melihat senyum tulus yang ditunjukan Naruto, mungkinkah...

"ada apa dengan diri mu, Mai?" tanya Naruto yang bingung melihat sikap gadis di depannya.

"ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa" tukas Mai dengan suara yang tergagap.

Naruto hanya bisa menggidikan bahunya, ia tidak terlalu paham dengan pola pikir perempuan. Sedangkan Itachi hanya diam menyaksikan interaksi Naruto dan Mai dengan eye smile miliknya.

"Naruto" panggil Itachi yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari pemuda yang ia panggil namanya "mau kah kau pergi bersamaku ke negeri Angin?" sambungnya.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah Mai yang juga menatap balik dirinya. Mai tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui ajakan dari Itachi.

Naruto kembali menatap Itachi dengan senyum tipis yang ia tunjukan "negeri Angin... hmm menarik, aku ikut dengan calon ayah angkatku"

Itachi yang mendengar jawaban Naruto tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahunan yang akan memiliki ayah angkat berusia 20 tahunan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat antah-berantah, terlihat 2 buah proyeksi sihir yang masing-masing memperlihatkan sosok Menma dan Naruto di tempat yang berbeda.

Kedua proyeksi yang menampilkan aktivitas Menma dan Naruto tersebut disaksikan oleh seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang berwarna putih keperakan yang indah.

Tidak hanya berparas cantik, perempuan itu juga sangat menawan dalam balutan gaun putih bersih berhiaskan aksesoris berbentuk dedaunan berwarna perak yang menghiasi beberapa bagian gaunnya.

Membuatnya terlihat bagaikan seorang bidadari yang akan membuat hati para kaum pria luluh jika melihatnya.

Pandangan mata beriris keperakan milik perempuan tersebut melembut dan bersamaan senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"kalian berdua sudah besar"

Ujar perempuan tersebut dengan nadanya yang lembut dan khas.

"kapan kau akan menemui mereka?"

Terdengar suara pria tua dari arah belakang yang membuat perempuan itu menghadap ke arah sumber suara dan membungkuk hormat melihat seorang kakek tua bertongkat hitam yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Rikudou-sama, maaf saya tidak menyadari kehadiran anda" ujar perempuan itu dengan nada penuh hormat sebelum kembali menegakan badannya.

"tidak masalah" tukas Rikudou dengan senyum ramah yang ia tunjukan di wajah tuanya, kemudian Rikudou memandang ke arah 2 proyeksi sihir "mereka sungguh mirip seperti ayah mereka"

Perempuan itu hanya diam dan mengiyakan dalam hati ucapan dari dewa di sampingnya, Menma dan Naruto memang sangat mirip seperti ayah mereka, yang juga seorang pria dari dunia lain yang sangat ia cintai. Ia sangat mencintai ayah dari anak-anaknya, tetapi terjadi suatu hal yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan pria yang ia cintai tersebut.

"kutanya lagi, kapan kau akan menemui mereka?" pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya kembali Rikudou ucapkan.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Rikudou, perempuan itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua proeksi sihir di depannya "saya tidak tau Rikudou-sama. Saya tidak berani bertatap muka dengan mereka setelah meninggalkan mereka berdua yang baru lahir dan kembali ke dunia ini" jawabnya dengan pandangan menyendu.

"tegarkanlah hati mu dan temui mereka. Ku yakin mereka tidak akan membenci wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka" ujar Rikudou yang masih memandang kedua proyeksi sihir Menma dan Naruto "lagi pula aku sudah susah payah memanggil mereka ke dunia ini hahahaha" sambungnya diakhiri dengan tawa terbahak-bahak, dan selanjutnya kakek tua itu mengalami kesalahan teknis dalam pernafasannya yaitu batuk.

Perempuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk memandang dewa di sampingnya itu dan kemudian mengelus-elus punggung dewa tersebut agar batuknya mereda.

'tapi... mereka sudah memiliki sosok lain yang bisa mereka sebut sebagai ibu' batin perempuan cantik tersebut dengan tatapan yang kembali menyendu.

Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4

**Dikirim, ke Dunia Lain?**

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Adventure

 **Rating :** T/M

 **Pair :**? (ada saran?)

 **Warning :** strong naruto, white hair, terinspirasi dari game Assassin Creed dan beberapa anime, beberapa karakter diambil dari berbagai anime, Alternative Universe bersetting seperti tahun 1870-an dengan unsur fantasy.

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Gurun pasir, apa yang ada di pikiran kalian saat mendengar kata tersebut. Ya sesuai namanya, suatu tempat bercuaca ekstrim yang dipenuhi hamparan pasir sejauh mata memandang dan pegunungan ataupun perbukitan batuan gersang, juga terdapat beberapa jenis tumbuhan yang hidup di gurun pasir walaupun tidak banyak.

"hahh... hahh... hahh..." Mai terus menarik nafas melalui hidung dan hembuskannya melalui mulut, terlihat pula peluh yang membasashi wajah cantiknya dan bahkan lengkuk tubuhnya yang indah cukup terlihat sebab keringat yang membanjiri hampir di setiap bagian tubuh sedikit membasahi pakaiannya, laki-laki mana pun pasti akan tergoda jika melihat Mai seperti itu.

Tapi tidak dengan Itachi yang melangkah di samping Mai, Itachi tidak peduli dengan pemandangan indah di sampingnya yang cukup menggugah hawa nafsu tersebut, karena hatinya telah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Kurousagi dan ia tidak akan menghianati cinta tulus dari seorang wanita yang mencintainya dengan melirik wanita lain.

"panas sekali..." gumam pelan Mai yang mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangan ke arah dirinya sendiri, berharap usaha tersebut dapat mendatangakan angin sejuk menerpa dirinya.

Itachi yang sempat mendengar gumaman dari Mai, menoleh sekilas sebelum pandangannya kembali ke depan "nona Mai, apakah anda ingin istirahat sejenak?" tawarnya sopan, Itachi tau jika gadis bangsawan yang berjalan di sampingnya itu tengah kelelahan.

Mendengar tawaran tersebut, sontak Mai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Itachi "tidak, aku masih cukup kuat melanjutkan perjalanan, juga aku tidak mau menjadi penghambat bagi kalian dalam perjalanan ini"

"jangan sungkan nona Mai. Kita bisa istirahat dulu sejenak"

Mai menggeleng pelan "nanti saja" tukasnya, kemudian pandangannya tertuju ke depan dimana terlihat Naruto yang berjalan santai dalam diam 2 meter di depan mereka "Aku sudah mulai terbiasa berjalan jauh semenjak bepergian bersama Naruto" sambungnya dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Itachi juga memandang ke arah Naruto dengan wajah netralnya, jika diperhatikan namapak keringat sebesar biji jagung di pipinya 'ya ampun Naruto, kau membuat seorang bangsawan tinggi seperti nona Mai menempuh perjalanan panjang hampir tanpa istirahat seperti kuda. Jika Kurousagi-san tau...' batinnya dalam hati.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menghentikan langkah dan menoleh menghadap Mai dan Itachi yang juga menghentikan langkah mereka "jika kalian lelah kita bisa istirahat" ujar Naruto netral.

"tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja. Aku masih sanggu-"

"aku bisa bepergian dengan jalan kaki selama seharian, tapi tidak dengan mu"

Mai tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena disela oleh Naruto. Itachi merasa was-was melihat Naruto berani menyela ucapan Mai barusan, Itachi khawatir jika gadis bangsawan itu tidak terima atas perlakuan Naruto barusan.

Kekhawatiran Itachi lenyap melihat Mai hanya diam mengatupkan kembali bibirnya tanpa ada tanda-tanda tersinggung dari gadis tersebut. Nafas lega dapat Itachi hembuskan.

"kau butuh istirahat. Jangan paksakan diri mu sendiri, lagi pula kau itu seorang perempuan" sambung Naruto yang kemudian pemuda itu melangkah ke salah satu batu berukuran sedang dan duduk di atasnya. Kebetulan di sekitar mereka terdapat bebatuan besar yang dapat digunakan untuk duduk dan beberapa pepohonan yang tidak terlalu rindang tumbuh di sekitar sana, tempat yang cocok untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan berteduh.

"benar apa kata Naruto. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sejenak dahulu sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Perjalanan kita masih lumayan jauh" ucap Itachi yang kemudian mendudukan dirinya di salah satu batu besar.

Mai hanya diam menuruti apa kata Naruto dan Itachi, dalam diam Mai mendudukan dirinya di salah satu batu yang di sampingnya ditumubuhi sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu rindang namun terlihat cukup teduh.

"Mai"

Mai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto dan saat itu juga dengan sigap ia menangkap sebuah botol berisi air putih yang dilemparkan Naruto, hampir saja botol tersebut menghantam dirinya jika bukan kesigapannya menangkap botol tersebut.

"terimakasih. Bagaimana dengan mu, Naruto?"

"aku sudah minum" jawab Naruto singkat dan kembali menundukan kepala dalam posisi duduk di atas batu dan bersedekap dada, wajahnya semakin tak terlihat karena kerudung yang pemuda itu kenakan. Ia mulai tidur dalam posisinya...

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Mai langsung menyesap air dalam botol tersebut dengan khikmat, tidak sadar jika ia meminum air tersebut hingga tetas terakhir.

"ahh~ segarnya~" gumam Mai merasakan tenggorokannya serasa segar kembali dibasahi oleh air putih yang sangat menyegarkan. Sejenak melihat botol kosong di genggangamanya, Mai mulai menyadari sesuatu "ya ampun?!" gadis itu sadar akan sesuatu. Dan tunggu dulu, sepertinya ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, wajah Mai mulai dihiasi rona merah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Dengan senyum kikuk, Itachi memandang secara bergantian Mai yang tengah memerah padam dan Naruto yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk bersedekap 'ciuman secara tak langsung kah...' batin Itachi yang mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Mai.

Itachi meminum sebotol air putih yang ia munculkan dari sihir penyimpanannya, ia tidak akan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, biarlah apa yang akan terjadi pada dua insan di depannya itu.

Mai curi-curi pandang melirik Naruto yang masih duduk diam bersedekap (tidur) tak jauh di sampingnya, gadis itu mencoba melihat wajah Naruto lebih jelas, namun karena kerudung yang Naruto kenakan sehingga wajahnya hanya terlihat sebatas hidung sampai leher jika di lihat dari depan, jika dari samping hanya terlihat hidung mancung dan pipinya.

Tetapi karena itu pula yang membuat Mai semakin penasaran dengan wajah Naruto jika terlihat jelas. Jujur selama bersama Naruto, Mai berlum pernah melihat secara jelas wajah Naruto karena hampir setiap saat pemuda itu mengenakan kerudung jubahnya.

Kesempatan melihat wajah Naruto hanya saat pemuda itu sedang tidur atau mandi.

Tapi Mai tidak bisa melakukannya dalam kedua kesempatan tersebut karena...

Naruto selalu tidur dalam posisi duduk bersandar dengan kerudung jubah yang selalu dikenakan. Saat itu Mai ingin menyingkap kerudung yang dikenakan Naruto tapi dirinya merasa tidak enak dengan pemuda itu jadi ia urungkan. Saat menginap di penginapan, mereka berada di kamar yang berbeda, tidak mungkin ia menyelinap ke kamar Naruto untuk melihat wajahnya.

Dan kesempatan kedua yaitu saat Naruto sedang mandi, tapi yang kedua ini tidak mungkin Mai mengambil kesempatan itu dan mengintip, ia bisa dianggap sebagai orang mesum. Naruto saja tidak pernah mengintipnya saat mandi jadi ia merasa tidak sepantasnya jika harus mengintip Naruto sedang mandi, dan jika sampai ia melihat pusaka milik pemuda itu bisa gawat nanti.

Ia sangat penasaran seperti apa sebenarnya wajah Naruto itu sebenarnya. Jika hanya melihatnya sebatas hidung sampai leher hanya akan membuat rasa penasarannya semakin besar.

Mai dapat merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas saat membayangkan seperti apa wajah Naruto.

Dengan lekat Mai memandangi area wajah Naruto dan tanpa sadar dirinya tergerak mendekati Naruto. Dekat dan semakin dekat gadis itu berusaha melihat wajah Naruto yang tertunduk.

"ada yang datang"

Seketika Mai tersentak dan reflek mengambil 1 langkah mundur saat tiba-tiba Naruto membuka suaranya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mengedarkan pandang ke berbagai arah dengan penuh kesiagaan, mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan beberapa orang yang mendekati posisi mereka.

Begitupun juga dengan Itachi yang bersiaga dengan 2 buah pedang pendek yang ia pegang secara terbalik dan pandangan mengoreksi ke area sekitarnya.

Mai yang melihat kesiagaan Itachi dan Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang menarik pedang pendek miliknya dan mengambil posisi siaga, diam dan memejamkan mata berusaha mendeteksi mana atau aura yang dipancarkan tamu tak diundang namun hasilnya nihil, Mai sama sekali tidak merasakan mana maupun aura dari orang-orang yang mendekat.

Mai hanya bisa merasakan aliran mana milik Itachi saja bahkan ia sama sekali tidak merasakan aliran mana dari diri Naruto sedikitpun. Mungkinkah para tamu tak diundang ini tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir seperti Naruto?

Dari balik bayangan kerudung jubahnya, mata milik Naruto mengerling ke segala arah mengamati daerah sekitar, indra pengelihatannya yang memiliki pengelihatan cukup tajam berusaha mencari pergerakan sekecil apapun.

Naruto dapat merasakan ada beberapa orang yang mendekat tapi indra pengelihatannya belum menemukan keberadaan mereka, ia pun memejamkan mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

Dirinya tidak berusaha mendeteksi aliran mana seperti yang dilakukan Mai, tetapi ia menggunakan indra keenam miliknya... Eagle Vision, indra keenam yang dimiliki para BrotherHood dan keturunanannya.

Berhasil, Naruto merasakan kehadiran 3 sosok yang mendekat dari arah yang berbeda, dan salah satu dari ketiga sosok tersebut berada kurang lebih 2 meter di belakangnya.

Slik!

Hidden Blade di protektor tangan kiri Naruto menunjukan bilah tajam nan mengkilap, tinggal menunggu waktu bagi sosok tersebut semakin mendekat dan masuk ke dalam jangkuan Naruto.

Merasa sosok tersebut semakin dekat di belakangnya, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan bersamaan menghunuskan Hidden Blade miliknya ke arah sosok tersebut.

Namun seketika Naruto menghentikan niatnya, ujung runcing Hidden Blade berhenti beberapa senti hampir menyentuh leher sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut. Ia sangat mengenal sosok tersebut.

Sosok itu menunjukan senyum ramah kepada Naruto, tidak peduli dengan Hidden Blade yang hampir menikam lehernya.

"haluu adiku Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Di lain tempat..._**

"cerahnya cuaca hari ini" gumam Kurousagi memandang cerahnya langit biru yang membentang luas di atas luasnya padang rumput yang hijau bagaikan permadani.

Perempuan itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan setapak dengan langkah santai sembari mengamati pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Hembusan angin sesekali menerpa dirinya sehingga rambut birunya yang indah dan ujung roknya melambai-lambai pelan seperti lambaian rumput di sekitar yang terhembus angin.

Sungguh indah pemandang di sekitarnya ini, ingin rasanya ia mengajak Menma, Naruto, dan Kekasihnya, Itachi, piknik di padang rumput yang indah tersebut.

Sesuatu mengingatkannya... Kurousagi tersenyum miris mengingat saat ini tengah terjadi peperangan di wilayah Elemental Nation, pikiran tentang piknik bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi harus ia tepis jauh-jauh.

Kurousagi memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa dirinya.

"hahh... seandainya peperangan tidak terjadi- ?!"

Kurousagi langsung membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Dan benar, rerumputan tampak kaku dalam posisi melambai, burung-burung yang berterbangan membeku di udara dalam kondisi mengepakan sayap mereka.

Mata beriris indah milik Kurousagi mulai melebar melihat keadaan tersebut, apa yang sedang terjadi? Keadaan ini seperti waktu telah berhenti tapi tidak untuk dirinya.

Kurousagi mengedarkan pandang ke segala arah mengamati fenomena yang terjadi di sekitarnya tersebut, dan tidak jauh di garis pandanganannya, ia melihat seorang perempuan cantik nan anggun berambut putih keperakan tengah berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

Perempua Warbeast itu langsung mengambil posisi siaga siap bertarung melihat kehadiran perempuan yang sebelumnya tidak ia rasakan tersebut dan muncul begitu saja di garis pandangannya.

Perempuan berambut panjang berwarna putih keperakan itu hanya tersenyum ramah melihat kesiagaan yang ditunjukan Kurousagi.

"terimakasih telah merawat kedua putraku"

Kurousagi terdiam dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat mendengar ucapan perempuan tersebut, ia bingung akan maksud dari ucapan perempuan cantik layaknya bidadari itu, berterimakasih telah merawat kedua putranya?

Melihat Kurousagi yang tampak kebingungan atas ucapan terimakasihnya, perempuan berambut putih keperakan itu kembali membuka suara "bukankah kau ibu angkat Menma dan Naruto?"

Kurousagi tertegun mendengar 2 nama dari kedua anak angkatnya dari perempuan asing di depannya itu yang membuatnya semakin waspada. Bagaimana orang itu tau tentang kedua anak angkatnya?

"siapa kau? Dan bagaimana kau tau tentang kedua putra angkat ku?" tanya Kurousagi dengan mata memicing tajam dan posisi siap kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya, bahkan tombak Indra berwarna keemasan yang menguarkan aura kemasan yang cukup mengerikan sudah berada dalam genggaman perempuan Warbeast tersebut.

Ekspresi ramah masih perempuan berambut putih keperakan itu tunjukan seakan dirinya tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan tajam syarat akan itimidasi yang kuat dari Kurousagi.

"siapa aku? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dan bagaimana aku mengetahui Nama kedua putra angkatmu, itu karena aku yang memberi mereka nama"

Kedua mata Kurousagi menyipit, otak miliknya berkerja mencerna ucapan yang dilontarkan perempuan di depannya itu. Jika benar apa yang ia pikirkan dalam kepalanya, perempuan di depannya itu memiliki hubungan dengan Menma dan Naruto.

"sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih pada mu yang telah merawat mereka"

Kurousagi yang terlarut dalam pikirannya seketika tersadar dan kembali memandang perempuan di depannya, yang mana perlahan tubuh bagian bawah perempuan itu mulai terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya.

"tu-tunggu!"

"akhirnya Menma dan Naruto menemukan sosok yang bisa mereka sebut sebagai ibu..."

Ucap perempuan berambut putih keperakan yang belum diketahui namanya itu sebelum dirinya terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan menghilang sepenuhnya, meninggalkan Kurousagi yang tertegun di tempat bersamaan fenomena berhentinya waktu sekarang telah kembali normal.

Perempuan itu menghilang, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kurousagi di tengah luasnya hamparan padang rumput yang bergoyang lembut diterpa hembusan angin di siang hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kembali ke laptop..._**

Namun seketika Naruto menghentikan niatnya, ujung runcing Hidden Blade berhenti beberapa senti hampir menyentuh leher sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut. Ia sangat mengenal sosok tersebut.

Sosok itu menunjukan senyum ramah kepada Naruto, tidak peduli dengan Hidden Blade yang hampir menikam lehernya.

"haluu adiku Naruto!"

Di hadapan Naruto saat ini berdiri sosok Menma yang tengah tersenyum lebar sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, terlihat juga keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Penyebabnya adalah bilah tajam Hidden Blade yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan lehernya dan kurang sedikit lagi akan menggores leher milik pemuda berambut hitam jabrik keturunan Ninja tersebut.

Naruto kembali menarik Hidden Bladenya "nii-san. Tak kusangka itu dirimu" ujarnya netral.

Menma mendengus mendengar nada bicara Naruto "tenang sekali nada bicara mu setelah hampir menikam leher kakak mu ini, wahai adiku yang dungu, Naruto"

"itu salah mu sendiri, seharusnya kau tidak mengendap-ngendap dari belakang tadi" tukas Naruto dengan nada yang masih netral tanpa emosi.

Benar apa kata Naruto, itu juga termasuk salah Menma sendiri yang mengendap-endap dari belakang berniat mengejutkan adiknya tersebut, dirinya lupa jika adiknya itu memiliki insting yang tajam menyamai dirinya sehingga menyadari keberadaannya.

"hahaha aku yang salah, maaf ya" Menma meminta maaf pada Naruto dengan tawa kikuk yang hanya ditatap dalam diam oleh adiknya tersebut, ditambah kerudung jubah yang Naruto kenakan membuat Menma tidak dapat menebak ekspresi yang ditunjukan Naruto saat ini.

Sedetik kemudian senyum tipis Naruto tunjukan membuat Menma dapat bernafas lega melihatnya.

Menma dan Naruto saling bercakap tanpa memperdulikan atau lebih tepatnya lupa akan keberadaan Itachi dan Mai yang diam memandang interaksi antara kakak dan adik tersebut.

"kau mengenal mereka?" ujar Naruto yang pandangannya tertuju ke arah belakang Menma, Menma mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dimana terlihat Oga dan Yamada berjalan ke arah mereka.

"ya, mereka teman-teman ku" jawab Menma yang kemudian memperkenalkan Oga dan Yamada kepada Naruto.

"senang bertemu dengan kalian" ujar Naruto berjabat tangan dengan Yamada dan Oga secara bergantian.

"aku seperti pernah melihat mu, kau pemuda yang ikut bertempur di depan gerbang desa Konoha dan menghentikan Uchiha Sassuke saat pertemuan di balai desa itu bukan?" ujar Yamada setelah mengamati sosok Naruto dengan lebih teliti. Naruto mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"menghentikan Sasuke?" beo Itachi yang membuat perhatian keempat pemuda tersebut tertuju padanya, mereka baru menyadari jika ternyata sosok Uchiha Itachi bersama mereka sedari tadi.

"woahh... Itachi-san, ternyata kau bersama Naruto? Maaf tidak menyadari keberadaan mu" ujar Menma yang disertai dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Menma, apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke selama aku pergi" tanya Itachi dengan nada serius dan tatapan menuntut jawaban, membuat Menma salah tingkah melihat tatapan yang ditunjukan kekasih ibu angkatnya itu.

"Maaf Itachi-san, aku harus melakukannya karena jika tidak ia akan membuat seseorang terluka saat pertemuan waktu itu" bukan Menma yang menjawab, melainkan Naruto yang menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar netral tanpa emosi di dalamnya.

Naruto sudah tau dari Kurousagi jika Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi, kekasih ibu angkatnya.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Itachi menghela nafasnya "si arogan itu pasti berulah lagi. Aku mohon maaf atas apa yang dilakukan adikku, ia pasti merendahkan seseorang lagi karena sifat arogannya itu"

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Itachi-san, sebagian besar itu salah Menma-nii yang menyulut emosinya"

Bukannya tersinggung akan sindiran Naruto, Menma malah membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga "itu memang betul, aku sengaja menyulut emosinya karena ya... memang dia yang memulainya dulu. Ekspresinya waktu itu sungguh menghibur"

Yamada mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya memahami perkataan Menma, Itachi tersenyum kikuk mendengar penuturan pemuda keturunan Ninja tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tanpa sekatah kata.

"lalu kalian mau ke mana?" Menma kembali berucap.

"kami akan pergi ke Suna untuk menemui Kazekage" jawab Itachi.

Mendengar jawaban dari Itachi, Menma memejamkan mata dan mengelus dagunya "hmm... Suna ya, kebetulan kami juga ingin ke sana. Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?"

"ide yang bagus" tukas Itachi yang disetujui Naruto dengan anggukan kecil, sedangkan Yamada hanya tersenyum lebar, kebetulan sekali mereka juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

"tunggu sebentar..." ujar Oga tiba-tiba yang sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari Menma, Yamada, Itachi, dan Naruto "ini memang benar, atau pengelihatanku yang salah jika aku melihat nona Kawakami Mai sedang berdiri di sana?" sambungnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Mai yang berdiri tidak jauh di dekat mereka. Dapat dilihat gadis itu menunjukan senyum kikuk saat semua perhatian tertuju kepadanya.

Yamada, dan Menma diikuti Oga mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa Kawakami Mai benar-benar ada di hadapan mereka saat itu juga, memperhatikan dengan teliti sosok Mai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, dan seketika mata mereka berhenti berkedip dan mulai melebar dengan perlahan menyadari kenyataan yang benar adanya.

""INI BUKAN ILUSI?! INI KENYATAAN!""

Menma dan Yamada melompat tinggi ke udara dan berakrobat indah beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mendarat dalam posisi berlutut layaknya seorang kesatria terhormat, Oga hanya cengo melihat aksi kedua temannya sebelum kemudian ikut berlutut.

""NONA MAI, MAAF ATAS KEBODOHAN KAMI YANG TIDAK MENYADARI KEHADIRAN ANDA!""

Seru mereka dengan kompak, ralat hanya Menma dan Yamada yang berseru tidak dengan Oga yang hanya diam menundukan kepala.

Itachi tidak berkedip menyaksikan aksi ketiga pemuda tersebut, sedangkan Naruto... ekspresi netral masih ia tunjukan, dalam hati ia terkejut melihat aksi kakak dan teman-temannya, sebegitu tinggikah kedudukan gadis yang tidak sengaja ia selamatkan itu?

"ti-tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu berlutut seperti itu, berdirilah" ucap Mai dengan nada gugup dan senyum kikuk yang berhasil membuat 3 pemuda di depannya kembali menegakan badan mereka.

"maaf nona Mai, kami terkejut melihat anda ada di sini, karena menurut informasi yang beredar anda telah diculik oleh bangsa Elf. Lalu bagaimana anda bisa berada di sini bersama Itachi-san dan Naruto?" ujar Menma mewakili ketiga temannya.

Terlihat jelas rasa penasaran yang tinggi terpancar dari tatapan Menma, Oga, dan Yamada mengenai sebab Mai yang bisa berada di gurun gersang tersebut. Begitu pun dengan Itachi yang tidak tahu dengan pasti kronologis Mai bisa bersama Naruto.

Melihat tatapan-tapan penuh penasaran dari para pemuda di depannya, Mai menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kemudian mulai bercerita bagaimana dirinya bisa bersama Naruto dan Itachi...

Mai bercerita dari pertama dirinya bertemu Naruto sampai bertemu dengan Itachi dan akhirnya bertemu dengan mereka bertiga (Oga, Yamada, dan Menma).

Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukan oleh para pemuda di depannya setelah mendengar ceritanya. Ada beberapa bagian dari cerita Mai yang membuat mereka kagum tapi ada pula yang...

"tidak sengaja menyelamatkan"

"tidak peduli"

"hampir meninggalkannya"

"tidak menghormati"

"tidak mengenal walapun hampir 1 bulan pergi bersama"

Gumaman tidak percaya meluncur dari mulut Yamada dan Menma, yang bahkan aura suram menguar dari diri mereka berdua. Mereka saling pandang sebelum kemudian memandang Naruto dengan mata yang berkilat tajam secara bersamaan. Kecuali Itachi yang hanya diam.

""dan yang paling parah... membuat gadis secantik nona Mai memakai pakaian yang cukup terbuka?!""

Ujar mereka kompak dengan ekspresi sinis masing-masing yang mereka tunjukan, terlihat pula mata mereka yang berkilat tajam memandang diri Naruto yang hanya diam di tempat. Itachi dan Oga hanya bisa diam dan menepuk dahinya melihat tingkah kedua pemuda tersebut 'ya ampun...'

"Bu-bukan, bukan seperti itu, kalian salah paham?!" ujar Mai kikuk dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebagai penegas tanda jika kedua pemuda di depannya salah paham.

"oh baiklah jika begitu" respon cepat tiba-tiba Menma tunjukan menyebabkan Yamada langsung terkejut tak percaya.

"hoi!? Apa maksudnya 'oh baiklah jika begitu' itu, Menma?!"

"hahh... dengar Yamada... Naruto itu bukan orang yang memiliki fetish semacam itu. Orangnya saja pendiam, irit bicara dan ekspresi, jangankan memiliki fetish seperti itu, perempuan cantik seperti nona Mai pun tidak tertarik" jelas Menma dengan pandangan tertuju pada Mai yang seolah mengatakan 'benar bukan?' dan dibalas anggukan oleh gadis tersebut.

Yamada ber'oh' ria, Itachi dan Oga manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari Menma.

"Menma-nii, penjelasanmu seakan menggambarkan diriku seorang yang memiliki kelainan seksual. Bukannya tidak tertarik, hanya saja aku belum pernah memiliki pengalaman dengan seorang perempuan. Baru Mai teman perempuan pertama yang kumiliki, jadi aku tidak begitu tau harus berbuat apa" ujar Naruto dengan nada netralnya.

Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, sedangkan Menma menunjukan senyum cerah karena dirinya paham betul seperti apa kehidupan Naruto sebelum dirinya dikirim ke dunia ini "maaf adikku, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengulas senyum tipis. Ternyata betul apa kata Menma mengenai Naruto yang irit bicara dan irit Ekspresi, mereka tidak menyangkalnya.

"mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke desa Suna!" ujar Menma yang kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti Oga, Yamada, dan Itachi yang mengekor dalam diam dan saat berpas-pasan dengan Naruto, mereka bertiga menepuk pundak pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu dengan senyuman yang seakan mengatakan dapat menebak seperti apa masa lalu Naruto.

Apakah mereka mengetahui tentang masa lalunya dari Menma atau Kurousagi, jika melihat mereka memiliki hubungan dengan kakak angkat dan ibu angkatnya, entahlah... memikirkan itu Naruto menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti keempat pemuda di depannya.

Mai masih berdiri diam di tempatnya memandang punggung lebar nan tegap milik Naruto, gadis itu terdiam dengan pikiran yang berisi pertanyaan seperti apa latar belakang dari Naruto. Selama 1 bulan bersama pemuda itu, dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang latar belakang Naruto.

Bahkan baru beberapa menit lalu dirinya tau Naruto memiliki sorang kakak yang ia ketahui bernama Menma, seorang pemuda berrambut hitam jabrik dan bermata biru shapire yang datang bersama 2 pemuda lainnya yang diketahui bernama Oga dan Yamada.

Yang Mai tahu, Naruto adalah seorang pemuda misterius dengan sifat pendiam yang memburu para bangsawan atau pembisnis yang memiliki hubungan dengan Kekaisaran.

Mai sempat berpikiran jika Naruto merupakan seorang Shadow yang bekerja untuk seseorang.

Mengenyahkan segala pemikirannya, Mai bergegas melangkahkan kaki menyusul para pemuda yang tengah melangkah santai beberapa meter di depannya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, tanpa menghentikan langkah Menma menoleh ke belakang dimana pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang kebetulan tengah memandang dirinya "Naruto" panggil Menma sembari memberi kode kepada sang adik untuk mendekat.

Melihat itu Naruto bergegas mendekati Menma dan melangkahkan kaki sejajar dengan kakaknya tersebut, ia hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya tersebut.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu" ujar Menma merogoh jubahnya dan menarik suatu benda berbentuk panjang yang langsung Naruto ketahui apa itu hanya dengan sekilas lihat, yaitu sebuah senapan.

"M1894 atau disebut Winchester, senapan Lever action dengan magazin internal yang mampu menampung 15 butir peluru, dan memiliki jarak tembak sekitar 400 sampai 500 meter lebih" jelas Menma singkat sebelum menyerahkan senapan yang ia maksud kepada Naruto.

"terimakasih" ucap Naruto menerima senapan pemberian Menma tersebut dan kemudian mengapresiasinya dengan teliti. Mendorong ke depan tuas kokang yang terdapat di bagian bawah senapan dekat dengan pelatuk.

Kembali mengamati sejenak untuk memastikan sesuatu, Naruto mencoba mengokang senapan tersebut dengan cara memutarnya dan berhasil.

 **(A/N : cara Naruto mengokangnya seperti senapan M1887 di game Point Blank. Jika kalian tidak tau senapan M1887, di PB sering disebut dengan Shotgun Putar. Winchester memiliki disain yang sama seperti M1887)**

"kau tampak ahli menggunakannya" celetuk Yamada yang sedari memperhatikan intraksi antara kakak dan adik tersebut, tidak hanya Yamada, yang lain juga memperhatikan mereka.

"begitulah" tukas Naruto sembari menyimpan senapan pemberian sang kakak ke dalam kantung penyimpanan dan kemudian menyimpan kantung tersebut ke tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya.

"bagaimana dengan sihir? Kau bisa memakai serangan sihir?" kini Oga yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"tidak"

"jadi kau hanya menggunakan kemampuan fisik untuk bertarung?"

"ya" Naruto kembali menjawab dengan jawaban yang sangat singkat, hanya 1 kata saja.

"kau seperti kami yang hanya mengandalakan kekuatan fisik dan senjata api maupun tajam" ujar Oga yang diangguki oleh Menma dan Yamada.

"senapan memang salah satu teknologi manusia yang hebat, sorang petani dengan sedikit latihan menggunakan senapan pun dapat mengalahkan prajurit veteran. Dan... tembakan senapan lebih cepat dari serangan sihir, itu poin terbaiknya" tukas Menma dengan mata penuh kilauan.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Menma, proyektil yang ditembakan senapan memang memiliki kecepatan yang cukup tinggi sekitar 100 meter sampai yang tercepat 1.000 meter per detik. Itachi dan Mai hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan para pemuda di depan mereka yang sepertinya sangat memahami tentang senapan.

"tapi... cukup merepotkan melawan orang berkekuatan sihir besar dengan senapan... apa lagi mereka yang bisa menggunakan sihir pertahanan kuat" celetuk Yamada yang menarik perhatian semua orang di sekitarnya dan membuat mereka terdiam.

"mudah. Tembak mereka sebelum berhasil melancarkan serangan" ujar Naruto.

Menma tersenyum tipis mendengar pendapat adiknya itu "siapa cepat dia dapat. Sepertinya kau memiliki pengalaman Naruto"

"sudah beberapa kali" jawab Naruto menjeda ucapannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan "menurutku, mereka yang memiliki kemampuan sihir cukup hebat akan bergantung pada sihir yang dimiliki dan melupakan kemampuan fisik mereka. Itu sebabnya para pengguna sihir mudah dibunuh jika kita bisa memanfaatkan dengan baik kelemahan mereka"

Semua terdiam mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda berjubah Assassin berwarna putih tersebut.

Bagi mereka yang pernah melihat kemampuan Naruto secara langsung hanya bisa diam dan mengakuinya.

Seperti Menma, Oga, dan Yamada yang melihat Naruto pergi seorang diri ke garis belakang musuh dan membunuh seorang jendral dari 1000 prajurit Kekaisaran yang saat itu menyerang Konoha.

Atapun Mai yang menyaksikan langsung kemenangan Naruto atas melawan sekelompok Elf berdarah murni dan belasan bandit bersenjata lengkap bawahan Gataou yang dibantai pemuda tersebut seorang diri.

Tapi tidak dengan Itachi yang hanya mendengar kabar tentang Naruto dari desa, mungkinkah hal yang sama juga terjadi pada para Shadow yang menangakapnya di perbatasan negeri Angin beberapa jam lalu? Entah lah.

"ngomong-ngomong Itachi-san. Apa urusan mu menemui Kazekage?" tanya Naruto mengganti topik yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Itachi dan membuat pemuda keturunan Uchia tersebut menoleh ke arah si penanya.

"untuk menyampaikan surat perjanjian"

Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Itachi. Mereka yang ada di sana tidak tau jika di balik sikap diam yang ditunjukan Naruto adalah suatu rasa penasaran yang ia ditunjukannya dalam diam.

Menma yang dibesarkan bersama Naruto, tentu paham jika adiknya tersebut tengah dilanda rasa penasaran "kau pergi dari desa beberapa hari sebelum aku, jadi wajar jika kau tidak mengetahui tentang apa yang dikatakan Itachi-san"

Naruto hanya diam menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Menma.

"sekitar sebulan yang lalu, seseorang telah menemui para pemimpin di setiap negeri dan bernegosiasi dengan mereka untuk membentuk aliansi dengan tujuan memukul mundur Kekaisaran dari Elemental Nation. Dan mulai saat itu para pemimpin di setiap negeri mulai mengerimkan pembawa pesan milik mereka ke negeri-negeri terdekat untuk membangun aliansi, saling mengirim dan menerima pesan berisi rencana pembentukan aliansi mulai terjadi saat ini"

Jelas Menma yang membuat Naruto termenung sejenak sebelum membuka suara menyampaikan pendapatnya "para pemimpin percaya begitu saja pada orang yang tidak diketahui ini, dan setuju membentuk aliansi tanpa bertemu secara langsung?"

"entahlah..." Menma menggidikan bahunya "menurut rumor, orang tersebut seorang perempuan cantik yang tidak diketahui pasti latar belakangnya, namanya pun tidak diketahui" sambungnya, informasi yang satu ini memang tidak begitu penting bagi Naruto.

"Minato-sama yang sudah bertemu secara langsung, mengatakan jika dirinya tidak melihat kebohongan dalam diri orang tersebut, hanya terdapat perasaan kuat untuk menyatukan Elemental Nation dan mengusir para penjajah yang menginjak tanah kelahiran kita. Mungkin hal yang sama juga dilihat oleh para pemimpin negeri lainnya" ucap Itachi menambahkan penjelasan dari Menma.

"benarkah orang itu seorang perempuan cantik?" tanya Yamada memastikan dengan mata berbintang-bintang yang direspon Itachi dengan senyum kikuk. Pemuda yang satu ini memang selalu antusias jika masalah perempuan.

"dan juga sepertinya ada yang membocorkan rencana ini kepada Kekaisaran" celetuk Oga tiba-tiba.

" jadi... kemungkinan besar memang ada yang membocorkan informasi, sehingga Kekaisaran mengambil tindakan untuk mencegah terbentuknya aliansi. Salah satu upaya Kekaisaran... menyergap pembawa pesan seperti apa yang terjadi pada Itachi-san tadi atau menggunakan sandera politik seperti penculikan Mai?" ujar Naruto menyampaikan pendapat.

"benar sekali Naruto" ujar Menma dengan acungan jempol.

"lalu..." ucap Mai menggantung yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan, alhasil semua perhatian tertuju padanya "siapa orang yang membocorkan informasi mengenai pembentukan aliansi?"

"yang pasti orang ini mata-mata dari Kekaisaran... atau orang dalam" tukas Menma yang menimbulkan hawa keseriusan menguar dari diri mereka saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang senantiasa berjalan di sampingnya "jika diketahui siapa orang ini, bantu aku memburunya, adikku" sambung Menma dengan ekspresi serius.

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa sepatah kata sebagai jawaban 'iya' atas permintaan bantuan dari kakaknya tersebut.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan dan disuguhi pemandangan 3 buah gunung dengan ukuran menyamai gunung Everest yang merupakan gunung terbesar di dunia, menjulang tinggi di tengah-tengah gurun pasir yang gersang nan luas.

Ketiga gunung tersebut terlihat hijau dan indah karena ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan subur nan lebat layaknya hutan rimba yang belum terjamah oleh tangan manusia.

Juga terlihat beberapa bangunan bergaya mesir kuno yang terbuat dari bebatuan dan berdiri kokoh di beberapa tempat di masing-masing ketiga gunung tersebut yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai pedesaan, serta terlihat juga mata air jernih yang mengalir dari masing-masing ketiga gunung tersebut dan mengalir ke atas gersangnya pasir gurung begitu saja menyerupai air terjun.

Dan itulah yang aneh, ketiga gunung yang bisa dikatakan sangat subur lengkap dengan mata air masing-masing yang mengalir deras tersebut terletak di tengah-tengah padang pasir bersuhu ekstrim yang tidak ditumbuhi satupun pohon.

"gunung yang sangat subur di padang pasir. Aku tak bisa berkomentar selain 'sungguh indah dan luar biasa menakjubkannya'" gumam Naruto pelan. Ia berjalan di urutan paling belakang sehingga yang lain tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Menma yang berjalan di sampingnya, diketahui jika pemuda ninja itu memiliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam sehingga dapat mendengar gumaman pelan Naruto.

"mereka memang terlihat seperti gunung, tapi bukan" bisik Menma yang langsung membuat Naruto menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"tunggu. Kau bilang 'mereka'?"

"ketiga makhluk yang kau sebut gunung itu adalah Aspidochelone. Kura-kura raksasa dengan ukuran menyamai gunung bahkan lebih yang mampu hidup selama ribuan tahun" jelas Menma singkat.

"kura-kura, jadi mereka hidup, bisa bergerak, dan... itu Suna yang akan kita tuju"

"benar sekali, selamat kau mendapat hadiah sebuah senapan Winchester yang sudah kau terima"

Naruto kembali memandang ketiga Aspidochelone yang tak jauh di depan, yang mana desa Suna dibangun di atas ketiga makhluk yang menyerupai gunung tersebut.

"dunia fantasy memang luar biasa"

"kau benar sekali, adikku"

Terus melangkahkan kaki menuju gunung dimana desa Suna berdiri, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di dekat salah satu gunung berukuran lebih besar dari 2 gunung lainnya, yang nyatanya ketiga gunung tersebut bukanlah gunung melainkan Aspidochelone.

Sedikit mendongakan kepala, memandang dari balik bayangan kerudung jubahnya, Naruto memandang takjub Aspidochelone yang menyerupai gunung tersebut dari dekat.

Kemudian dirinya mengalihkan perhatian saat suara siulan yang seolah memanggil terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya, dan terlihatlah Menma yang memberi kode padanya untuk pergi, yang kemudian pemuda keturunan ninja sekaligus merupakan kakaknya tersebut mulai mendaki gunung bersama yang lainnya.

Naruto pun bergegas menyusul yang lainya. Langkah yang awalnya menapak pasir gersang kini berganti menapaki bebatuan keras nan hitam yang lembab dan di tumbuhi sedikit gunung, begitupun dengan suasana yang awalnya terasa panas mulai diganti oleh hawa sejuk nan asri yang menenangkan jiwa dan raga.

Itu semua dikarenakan pepohonan rindang dan berbagai tumbuhan yang tumbuh subur di gunung tersebut.

Hampir melupakan fakta jika yang dipijakinya saat ini adalah tempurung dari seekor Aspidochelone berukuran raksasa menyerupai sebuah gunung. Sungguh luar biasa desa Suna yang dibangun di atas makhluk ini pikirnya.

Sibuk mengamati keindahan dari pepohonan yang tubuh subur di sekitarnya, hampir saja Naruto menabrak orang di depan yang ternyata Oga. Pandangannya pun tertuju ke depan di mana terlihat beberapa orang yang menghadang perjalanan mereka.

Sekitar 20 orang bersenjata api maupun tajam menghadang jalan dengan pandangan penuh selidik yang ditujukan masing pada mereka, menerka apakah mereka orang dengan niat jahat yang akan langsung ditembak di tempat atau sebaliknya diperbolehkan untuk memasuki desa kelahiran.

"turunkan senjata kalian"

Semua pandangan tertuju kepada seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan kekar yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan langkah santai. Mereka yang melihat kedatangan pemuda tersebut, menurunkan senapan mereka.

"Sairaorg" gumam salah satu dari mereka yang menurunkan senapan.

"aku mengenal mereka" ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sairaorg tersebut yang telah berdiri di dekat mereka.

Mengetahui orang-orang yang telah menginjakan kaki di desa mereka ternyata kenalan Sairaorg, mereka para penduduk desa Suna pun memilih untuk melenggang pergi.

Sairaorg memandang sejenak 6 orang yang bersamanya tersebut sebelum kemudian senyum lebar ia tunjukan melihat 3 pemuda yang sangat ia kenali.

"hehh lama tak berjumpa... Menma, Oga, Yamada" ujar Sairaorg yang kemudian 3 pemuda yang ia sebut namanya ikut tersenyum lebar dan berhambur memberikan perlukan persahabatan secara bersamaan kepada Sairaorg, tak luput kepala Sairaorg diacak-acak oleh ketiga pemuda tersebut, aksi keempat pemuda tersebut seperti team sepak bola yang memberikan selamat pada pemain yang berhasil mencetak goal kemenangan.

Tawa keras nan bahagia terdengar dari keempat pemuda tersebut, membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat bagaikan keluarga. Mengabaikan kehadiran 3 manusia lainnya yang hanya menatap kegiatan mereka dalam diam.

Kegiatan mereka tak berlangsung lama, kompak melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"apa yang dilakukan para sahabatku ini di desa Suna, desaku yang tercinta ini?" tanya Sairaorg yang mendapati kekehan dari Yamada dan Menma.

"ucapan mu seakan mengatakan kau adalah kepala desanya" dengus Oga.

"ya... siapa tau di masa depan tuan muda Gaara menunjuku sebagai kepala desa selanjutnya" canda Sairaorg dengan bersedekap dada "jadi... ada urusan apa sehingga kalian datang kemari? Kuharap untuk menemui sahabat kalian ini"

"pertama, kami memang datang kemari dengan niat untuk menemui sahabat kami. Dan yang kedua, kami datang untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Hokage" jawab Menma menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka di desa Suna.

"mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan rencana itu?" tanya Sairaorg yang mendapati anggukan kecil dari Menma sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Sairaorg terdiam sejenak "baiklah. Ikuti aku" ujarnya sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi memimpin jalan, diikuti oleh Menma bersama rombongan mengekor di belakang.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan medan tanah dan bebatuan yang mulai menanjak, sejauh mata memandang hanya terdapat bebatuan hitam dengan lumut yang menempel dan hutan lebat berisi berbagai tumbuhan dan pohon besar.

Tak jarang mereka berpas-pasan dengan beberapa orang entah itu tua maupun muda, perempuan ataupun pria yang lengkap dengan senjata tajam dan senjata api berbagai tipe.

Ada pula beberapa orang yang tersebar di berbagai tempat, entah itu di atas batu besar dalam posisi tengkurap atau duduk di dahan pohon, mereka semua terlihat tengah mengintai dengan teropong jarak jauh dan berbekal senapan jarak jauh yang mereka bawa lengkap dengan alat bidik optik.

Itulah yang membuat Naruto tertarik, perhatiannya pun tertuju ke arah dari mana dirinya dan rombongannya datang, memandang luasnya hamparan gurun pasir yang terbentang luas di luar area hutan dari celah-celah pepohonan.

"untung aku sempat menghentikan mereka. Jika tidak, kalian sudah menjadi papan sasaran berjalan di tengah gurun oleh para sniper itu" celetuk Sairaorg yang memimpin jalan di depan.

Menma, Oga, Yamada, dan Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega, dalam hati mereka berterimakasih dan bersyukur nyawa mereka telah diselamatkan oleh Sairaorg.

Sedangkan Mai terlihat pucat, ia teringat saat diamana dirinya melihat Naruto menggunakan sebuah senapan jarak jauh yang lebih besar dan terlihat lebih kuat dari pada yang dipegang oleh orang-orang yang dimaksud Sairaorg barusan. Walaupun demikian, gadis itu berpikir senapan mereka tidak kalah mematikannya dengan senapan yang dipakai Naruto pada waktu itu.

"mengintai pergerakan musuh di luasnya gurun pasir dari kedalaman hutan. Medan yang sangat strategis, di mana pihak musuh dirugikan" celetuk Naruto yang tak luput menarik perhatian dari teman-temannya.

"kau benar sekali. Pergerakan musuh cukup terlihat jelas di gurun pasir yang hampir tidak ada tempat untuk sembunyi" timpal Sairaorg dengan senyum yang mengembang menampakan deretan gigi-giginya "siapa namamu? Sepertinya kau kenalan Menma yang baru kulihat"

"namaku Naruto... adik angkat dari Menma" jawab Naruto netral.

"ternyata kau yang bernama Naruto itu... aku sudah pernah mendengar tentang mu dari Menma, sering malahan" tukas Sairaorg tanpa memperlambat langkah kakinya. Hati-hati kersandung.

Naruto hanya diam mengangguk tanpa sepatah kata.

"seperti yang dikatakan Menma, kau memang seorang pendiam yang irit bicara hahahahaha!" Sairaorg tertawa keras di akhir kalimatnya, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Mai yang berjalan di samping Naruto "lalu siapa gadis itu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya... terlihat tidak asing" sambungnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Menyebabkan Mai tersenyum kikuk akibat dari tatapan penuh selidik yang Sairaorg tunjukan. Oga, Yamada, dan Menma sususah payah menahan tawa mereka sehingga menghasilkan suara cekikikan pelan.

Sairaorg merasa ada yang janggal dengan cikikikan para sahabatnya 'sepertinya... ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dariku' perempetan muncul di keningnya dan berkedut beberapa kali.

"ano..." perasaan janggal di benak Sairaorg seketika lenyap saat mendengar Mai mulai membuka suaranya.

"nama ku Mai... kawakami Mai lengakapnya"

"Eh...?" menghentikan langkah memandang gadis tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai puncuk kepala, hanya satu orang yang ia tahu memiliki nama tersebut... Perlahan kedua bola mata Sairaorg melebar sempurna, iris matanya mengecil, dan disusul rahang bawah yang jatuh ke bawah "NO-NONA KAWAKAMI MAI?!"

""BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"" Tawa dari Yamada, Oga, dan Menma pecah dengan kerasnya menertawakan reaksi Sairaorg yang begitu konyol dan menghibur bagi mereka.

"bagaimana anda bisa berada di sini?" tanya Sairaorg tanpa memperdulikan para sahabat yang menertawakannya, jujur ia tidak tau bagaimana gadis bangsawan yang dikabarkan telah diculik oleh bangsa Elf bisa berada di desa Suna tepat di depan matanya sekarang ini.

"a-ah ceritanya panjang..." jawab Mai dengan senyum kikuk, reaksi yang ditunjukan pemuda bertubuh kekar tersebut mengingatkannya pada ekspresi yang ditunjukan Menma dan Yamada saat bertemu dirinya saat itu.

Sairaorg menggaruk tengkuknya dan menghembuskan nafas "seandainya kita punya banyak waktu... tapi ada yang lebih penting" ujarnya kembali melangkahkan kaki memimpin jalan, terserahlah nanti juga ia akan mengetahuinya dari ketiga sahabatnya "ayo bergegas"

.

.

Beberapa menit menyusuri hutan... akhirnya sebuah pemukiman dengan arsitektur bangunan bergaya mesir kuno tertangakap oleh indra pengelihatan. Pemukiman tersebut dibangun di atas lahan terasering yang sengaja dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk mengatasi lereng gunung yang bermedan miring, dengan terasering... resiko terjadinya longsor di lereng pegunungan dapat minimalisir.

Langkah kaki membawa mereka masuk ke dalam desa tersebut.

Memandang sekitar desa dimana terlihat orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Tidak hanya bangunannya yang bergaya mesir kuno namun pakaian yang digunakan para warganya juga identik dengan busana di daerah gurun, sehingga suasana pada zaman mesir kuno dapat mereka rasakan secara langsung. Ralat, hanya Menma dan Naruto saja yang merasa seperti liburan ke timur tengah.

Masing-masing pasang mata milik Menma dan Yamada melirik kesana-kemari memandangi para kaum wanita di desa Suna yang bisa dikatakan berpakaian minim memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua menunjukan wajah mesum dengan hidung yang kembang kempis serta mulut yang menghembuskan sedikit uap dan hampir meneteskan air liur dari sudut bibir.

Puk!

Tepukan di bahu Naruto berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Menma selaku pelaku yang penepuk bahunya.

"lihatlah para gadis cantik itu hehe~" bisik Menma tepat di telinga Naruto, pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu mengalihkan perhatian ke arah yang ditunjuk sang kakak, tetapi ia hanya diam tanpa satupun komentar seakan tidak tertarik dengan para perempuan cantik berpakaian minim yang dimaksud Menma.

Jangankan para perempuan cantik bertubuh indah yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, bahkan Mai yang tidak kalah kecantikan dan keindahan tubuhnya yang selama 1 bulan ini bersamanya pun tidak begitu ia pedulikan.

Menma mendengus lelah melihat reaksi dari Naruto yang tampak tidak peduli. Kembali memandang ke depan dan seketika sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat Mai yang berjalan tak jauh di depan tengah memandang dirinya dan Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Menyadari pandangan Mai tidak tertuju padanya, Menma pun mengikuti arah pandang gadis tersebut dan tertuju pada Naruto di sampingnya yang tengah memandang sekitar.

'hmm... begitu rupanya' batin Menma dengan tersenyum tipis yang ia tunjukan menyadari akan sesuatu. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat pandangannya tak sengaja melihat salah satu lapak yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Menma memunculkan sesuatu dari bayangannya sendiri dan sesuatu yang menyerupai bayangan hitam tersebut melompat cepat ke sudut jalan sebelum kemudian mulai berubah wujud menjadi sosok Menma yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, bunshin milik Menma tersebut bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat.

Mereka telah sampai... di depan sebuah bangunan besar bergaya mesir kuno yang terletak di bagian teratas desa Suna, bangunan tersebut adalah kediaman dari sang penguasa ketiga pemukiman yang dibangun di atas 3 Aspidochelone yang berbeda.

Terlihat pula beberapa prajurit yang berjaga di depan bangunan tersebut.

Sebagai warga Suna, Sairaorg maju ke depan berhadapan dengan para penjaga tersebut "bisa biarkan kami menemui tuan muda? Ada pesan dari Hokage yang harus kami sampaikan" ucapnya mewakili kedatangannya bersama yang lain.

Prajurit yang diajak berkomunikasi oleh Sairaorg menngangguk paham dan menyingkir bersama dengan prajurit lainnya yang berjaga di depan pintu untuk memberi jalan masuk ke dalam. Untungnya mereka bersama Sairaorg sehingga urusan lebih mudah.

Mendapati izin dari para penjaga, Sairaorg bersama rombongan bergegas memasuki bangunan tersebut, masuk begitu saja tanpa halangan sebab bangunan tersebut tidak memiliki daun pintu sehingga akses masuk terbuka lebar.

Di dalam mereka disuguhi ruangan luas yang mampu menampung puluhan hingga ratusan orang di dalamnya, ruangan tersebut memiliki arsitektur bergaya timur tengah dengan berbagai interior yang mengisi di dalamnya.

Terlihat pula beberapa pria maupun wanita dari ras manusia dan warbeast lengkap dengan senjata tajam masing-masing yang berdiri di beberapa sudut ruangan. Sepertinya mereka adalah para prajurit elit yang bertugas menjaga tuan mereka dari serangan musuh.

Pasang mata dari para prajurit tersebut tak henti-hentinya melemparkan tatapan penuh selidik ke arah mereka yang pergi bersama Sairaorg.

Terutama kepada Naruto sebab kerudung kepala yang ia gunakan mempersulit orang-orang untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas sehingga menimbulkan kesan misterius bagi mereka yang melihat dirinya.

Sairaorg beserta rombongannya menghentikan langkah, 3 meter di depan mereka saat ini terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata dengan busana bagaikan seorang sultan yang duduk tenang di sebuah kursi kebesaran negeri Angin ditemani seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang berdiri di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Iris jade si pemuda bersurai merah bata memandang netral kehadiran Sairaorg dan beberapa orang yang bersama pemuda bertubuh kekar tersebut.

"Sairaorg kawan baikku, adakah sesuatu sehingga kau datang kemari?" ujar netral pemuda bersurai merah bata tersebut yang merupakan penguasa dari Suna... Sabaku Gaara.

"benar sekali. Aku datang bersama mereka yang membawa pesan dari Konoha" jawab Sairaorg dengan nada santai dan bersahabat, tidak peduli jika lawan bicaranya tersebut adalah seorang penguasa dari negeri Angin dan itu tidak ada yang mempersalahkannya, sebab seluruh penghuni desa Suna sudah tahu jika tuan muda mereka memiliki ikatan pertemanan yang dekat dengan Sairaorg.

Dan didukung title prajurit terkuat Suna yang melekat pada diri Sairaorg sehingga orang-orang segan dan berpikir kembali jika ingin berurusan dengan dirinya.

Setelah mengatakan maksud kedatangannya, Sairaorg mengambil 2 langkah ke samping untuk mempersilahkan seseorang di belakangnya maju ke depan dan orang tersebut adalah Itachi.

"tuan Kazekage... ini surat dari tuan Hokage, mohon anda berkenan menerimanya" ujar Itachi formal seraya menunjukan sebuah gulungan kertas yang terikat oleh tali.

Melihat gulungan kertas yang ditunjukan Itachi, Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pemuda keturunan Uchiha tersebut, dan itu sukses menimbulkan rasa terkejut di benak seorang pemuda dan gadis yang berdiri diam di kedua sisi kursi yang baru saja diduduki Gaara, mereka berdua adalah Sabaku Temari dan Sabaku Kankuro... kakak perempuan dan kakak laki-laki Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara menerima dengan baik gulungan kertas yang diserahkan oleh Itachi, sebelum kemudian membukanya dan membaca isinya.

Setelah usai membaca isi pesan dari gulungan di tangannya, Gaara kembali menggulung kertas tersebut dan memandang ke arah Itachi yang menunjukan ekspresi ramah padanya "terimakasih telah membawa pesan penting ini pada ku. Kau pasti mengalami banyak kesulitan saat membawanya" ucap Gaara ramah dan tersenyum tipis.

"sama-sama Tuan Kazekage. Saya bisa sampai di sini berkat bantuan mereka" tukas Itachi dengan kepala sedikit menoleh ke belakang memandang Oga, Yamada, Menma, Sairaorg, dan Mai yang menunjukan senyum bersahabat masing-masing, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan bibir membentuk garis horizontal datar.

"aku ucapkan selamat datang pada kalian yang telah datang ke negeriku ini" sambut Gaara dengan senyuman ramah dan sesaat kemudian perhatiannya terkunci pada Mai satu-satunya gadis di kelompok itu.

Sesaat berpikir untuk mencoba menggali memorinya saat melihat sosok Mai yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, dan akhirnya ia menyadari siapa gadis tersebut "ada Nona Kawakami Mai juga rupanya... maaf jika saya tidak menyambut anda dengan lebih baik"

Mendengar ucapan dari Gaara, semua pasang mata yang ada di sana langsung tertuju kepada Mai yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum kikuk, sungguh mereka tidak menyadari jika saorang Kawakami ada bersama rombongan yang datang dengan Sairaorg. Terkecuali mereka yang sudah bersama Mai sedari tadi.

"ti-tidak apa-apa tuan Kazekage. Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas sambutannya" tukas Mai dengan nada formal layaknya seorang bangsawan.

Gaara menggeleng pelan "anda adalah tamu negara di sini..."

.

.

Malam hari di Suna... terdengar lantunan irama musik dari kecapi dan kendang yang berasal dari kediaman Kazekage yang tampak ramai seakan tengah diadakan sebuah pesta.

Tarnyata tengah diadakan jamuan besar untuk menyambut seorang tamu negara yang tanpa diduga-duga datang bersama para pembawa pesan dari Konoha siang hari tadi.

Ruang utama kediaman sang Kazekage yang mampu menampung puluhan sampai ratusan orang nampak ramai nan meriah dipenuhi para penduduk yang duduk di lantai (Para pria duduk bersila sedangkan para perempuan duduk bersimpuh) menikmati berbagai macam hidangan khas Suna yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

Orang-orang tidak ada yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan yang dibiarkan kosong, sengaja untuk tempat para penari yang terdiri dari ras manusia dan warbeast yang keseluruhannya perempuan cantik dalam busana khas Suna yang memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuh indah mereka.

Para penari menari dengan indahnya dengan perassan riang yang ditunjukan masing-masing penari, diiringi alunan musik dari para pemain alat musik di sudut ruangan.

 **(A/N : bayangakan saja tarian yang disuguhkan seperti tarian khas india... timur tengah... atau mesir kuno.)**

Di sudut lain terlihat Menma, Oga, Yamada, Naruto, Itachi, Mai, dan Sairaorg yang duduk bersila bersama Gaara sang Kazekage menikmati jamuan yang digelar meriah, Menyaksikan pertunjukan tari yang disuguhkan oleh para penari cantik.

Menari dalam beberapa gerakan indah sebelum kemudian beberapa di antara para penari keluar dari formasi tari dan mendekat dengan mempertahankan gerak tarian ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Masing-masing satu penari menari di hadapan Menma, Sairaorg, Oga, Yamada, Naruto, Itachi, dan Gaara... kemudian masing-masing penari menggoda para pemuda tersebut dengan tarian dan lebih mendekatkan diri mereka kepada masing-masing pemuda dengan tujuan untuk menarik minat para pemuda tersebut menari bersama mereka.

Menma, Yamada, Oga, Sairaorg, dan Gaara yang tertarik, bangkit dari duduk mereka yang kemudian dituntun oleh masing-masing penari ke tengah ruangan untuk menari bersama.

Sedangkan Iatchi menolak ajakan penari di depannya dengan halus diringi senyum ramah yang ia tunjukan. Melihat penolakan dari Itachi, penari tersebut membalas dengan senyum manis sebelum kemudian kembali menari di tengah ruangan.

Naruto memandang sejenak apa yang dilakukan Itachi barusan, kemudian dirinya kembali memandang seorang gadis cantik nan manis yang menari-nari di hadapannya, ia menggeleng pelan bermaksud untuk menolak ajakan dari penari di hadapannya tersebut. Jujur Naruto tidak tertarik, keramaian seperti ini tidak cocok untuknya.

Gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum manis sebelum kemudian kembali menari bersama penari lainnya di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Naruto tidak menyadari jika Mai yang duduk di sampingnya tengah memperhatikan dirinya sedari tadi, entah mengapa dalam hati Mai terasa lega saat Naruto menolak ajakan dari seorang penari barusan.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, perlahan namun pasti rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi mulus milik Mai yang kemudian gadis tersebut bergegas mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke arah hidangan daging panggang yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Teringat sesuatu, Naruto merogoh tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Memandang dalam diam sesuatu yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya tersebut dan mulai teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh Menma siang tadi saat kakaknya tersebut mememberinya sesuatu.

 ** _"berikanlah ini pada nona"_**

 ** _"anggap saja ini sebagai tanda pertemananmu dengannya"_**

 ** _"pastikan kau memberikannya ya"_**

Menoleh ke samping dimana Mai duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya "Mai"

Mai tersentak dan sedikit memkik pelan yang untungnya tidak didengar oleh siapapun kecuali Naruto yang hanya diam saja, kemudian dirinya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Naruto.

"y-ya, a-ada apa?" ujar Mai yang terdengar tergagap. Mai merutuki dirinya dalam hati, entah mengapa dirinya mulai salah tingkah saat berinteraksi dengan Naruto.

Menunggu jawaban dari maksud Naruto memanggil dirinya dengan berusaha memandang wajah Naruto yang tersembunyi di dalam gelapnya bayangan kerudung jubah yang pemuda itu kenakan, 3 detik berlalu... wajahnya mulai memanas.

Naruto menunjukan genggaman tangannya kepada Mai sebelum kemudian membukannya... muncul tanda tanya dalam kepala Mai saat dirinya melihat sebuah gelang sederhana yang terbuat dari perak yang Naruto tunjukan.

"bersediakah kau menerima ini?" ucap Naruto sesuai dengan yang diintruksikan oleh Menma tadi siang, jujur ia tidak tau apa tujuan dari kakaknya tersebut dengan memberinya sebuah gelang dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikan gelang tersebut kepada Mai.

Di lain pihak, Mai tampak diam membisu, detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya dan disusul rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya hingga menyerupai kepiting rebus. Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan melakukan ini padanya.

Ia merasa ragu sebab Naruto adalah orang yang kurang lebih baru sebulan ia kenal dan baru-baru ini menjadi temannya, namun hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah pria yang tepat untuk dirinya.

Ternyata Naruto... senyum manis Mai tunjukan pada Naruto yang balik memandang dirinya heran namun tidak dapat gadis itu lihat sebab terhalang oleh bayangan kerudung jubahnya.

"uhm~ aku bersedia" jawab Mai mantab dengan setitik air mata kebahagian mengalir dari sudut mata indah miliknya yang kemudian mengambil gelang yang diserahkan Naruto tersebut.

Perasaan bahagia langsung membuncah di dalam hati Mai saat gelang tersebut telah berada dalam genggamannya.

Naruto merasa heran saat melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Mai, ia berniat untuk menanyakannya pada gadis pirang tersebut.

"wahh selamat nona Mai!"

Niat Naruto untuk bertanya pada Mai pupus saat terdengar ucapan selamat dari salah penduduk yang seketika menarik semua perhatian tertuju pada Mai.

Mai hanya bisa tertawa kikuk saat semua perhatian tertuju padanya dan mulai kebanjiran ucapan selamat atas dirinya. Naruto memandang kejadian di sekitarnya dengan tanda tanya besar di dalam kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Di sisi lain, Menma menunjukan senyum tipis mengetahui rencananya berhasil. Ini dilakukannya demi sang adik, Naruto. Sudah cukup adiknya tersebut mengalami kehidupan yang suram di dunia asal mereka dan dengan ini semoga kehidupan sang adik dapat berubah pikirnya.

"hmm... siapa sebenarnya laki-laki beruntung itu nona Mai?"

Tanya Sairaorg yang membuat Mai malu-malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut "d-dia..." cicitnya sembari melirik ke arah Naruto yang mana pemuda tersebut masih larut dalam kebingungan.

""pria yang sungguh beruntung"" komentar para pria yang ada di sana kompak, ada pula berbagai komentar positif maupun negatif dari para penduduk lainnya yang sangat banyak jika saya ketik.

Kebingungan Naruto semakin berlipat ganda saat mendengar berbagai komentar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sungguh ia sangat membutuhkan penjelasan sekarang.

"Naruto"

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat namanya dipanggil dan seketika dirinya langsung memandang ke arah sang pemanggil, dapat ia lihat Mai di sampingnya yang memandang dirinya dengan malu-malu, sungguh ia tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadis itu.

Naruto hanya diam menunggu gadis tersebut kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "mungkin ini permintaan yang bodoh..." Mai menjeda ucapannya untuk menarik nafas sejenak "maukah kau membuka kerudung dan menunjukan wajahmu...? Kumohon"

Diam, hanya itu yang Naruto lakukan saat mendengar permintaan dari Mai yang terdengar seperti permohonan. Mungkin ini bukan hal yang penting baginya, tapi tidak dengan Mai yang mana gadis tersebut sungguh penasaran dengan rupa sebanarnya dari Naruto yang mulai detik ini menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Berpikir sejenak apakah dirinya akan mengabulkan permintaan dari Mai, tidak ada alasan bagi pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, sebab semua yang ada di sini bukanlah musuh...

Tanpa sepatah kata, perlahan tangan kanan Naruto tergerak menggenggam ujung kerudung yang dikenakannya sebelum kemudian menyimkapnya dengan perlahan, dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian dari orang-orang saat melihatnya mulai menyingkap kerudungnya.

Mereka yang belum pernah melihat wajah Naruto secara jelas, merasa penasaran seperti apa rupa dari pemuda keturunan BrotherHood tersebut.

Kecuali Menma yang hanya tersenyum tipis sebab dirinya sudah berkali-kali melihat wajah Naruto.

Set!

Semua pasang mata tertuju padanya dalam diam.

Para gadis yang ada di sana, rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah mereka saat melihatnya, dan juga menimbulkan rasa iri bagi beberapa kaum pria. Terdapat beberapa kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini, 2 di antaranya ialah... 'tampan' nan 'menawan'.

Mai yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan semburat merah pekat yang memenuhi hampir seluruh wajah.

Tangan milik Mai tergerak untuk menyentuh pipi dari pemuda di sebelahnya tersebut. Jari-jemarinya yang putih begitu terlihat kontras saat bersentuhan dengan pipi berkulit tan eksotis.

Merasakan sentuhan dari Mai di pipinya, sang keturunan BrotherHood melirik ke arah si pelaku dan dapat ia lihat wajah gadis tersebut yang dipenuhi rona merah pekat.

Naruto hanya diam merasakan jari-jemari milik Mai yang dengan lembut mengelus pipinya yang kemudian beralih mengelus surai putih miliknya.

Kegiatan Mai berhenti saat pandangannya bertemu dengan iris biru sedalam samudra milik si keturunan BrotherHood yang tepat memandang dirinya dalam diam.

Mai langsung gelagapan dan menarik tangannya dengan wajah yang semakin merona hebat "ma-maaf Naruto?! A-aku telah menyentuh wajahmu tanpa seijinmu" ujar Mai diringi dengan senyum kikuk dan rona merah yang masih menghiasi wajahnya walapun tidak sepekat tadi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menoleh ke arah Mai "bukan masalah" ujarnya netral tanpa ekspresi yang berarti seperti biasanya.

"aku terkejut melihat wajahmu"

"begitu kah?"

Mai menngangguk pelan "uhm, selama 1 bulan bersama... baru kali ini aku melihat wajahmu dengan jelas. Rasanya lega sekali" ujarnya diakhiri dengan senyuman manis yang mampu menimbulkan kejutan listrik dalam diri para pria yang melihatnya.

'manisnya~!' seru para pria dalam hati, bahkan Itachi hampir saja goyah dan berusaha bertahan.

Naruto hanya diam melihat senyum manis yang Mai tunjukan padanya... sebelum kemudian kembali memandang ke depan dan dapat ia lihat kerumunan para gadis yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di depannya memandang dirinya takjub dan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"?" sang keturunan BrotherHood menautkan alisnya heran melihat para gadis yang memandang ke arah dirinya tersebut. Ada apa ini, apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya?

"Naruto ternyata seorang pria tampan?! Aku benci pria tampan! Sial!" umpat Yamada dengan kerasnya dan mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"hmm... bisa-bisa semua gadis di Suna jatuh cinta padanya" gumam Gaara.

"itu sudah bukan lagi kemungkinan, tapi sudah fakta bahwa para gadis menaruh hati pada Naruto hahahahaha!" timpal Sairaog diakhiri dengan tawa keras.

"jika diperhatikan... Menma dan Naruto terlihat mirip, tapi Menma lebih terlihat seperti orang bodoh menurutku" celetuk Oga setelah sejenak memperhatikan sosok Menma dan Naruto bergantian yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Menma.

"Hee... ngajak ribut ini?!" ujar Menma dengan mata berkilat tajam dan nada yang penuh penekanan.

"mari kita laksanakan. Seorang pria tidak akan menghindari tantangan" balas Oga dengan mata berkilat tajam dan menunjukan seringai lebar, membuat kedua sudut bibir Menma tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah seringaian yang tampak kejam.

"sepertinya akan banyak saingan, jadi berusahalah nona Mai, jangan sampai lengah dan segeralah memberi jawaban anda berikutnya" ujar Itachi memberi nasihat yang dijawab oleh Mai dengan anggukan mantab.

Mai kembali memandang ke arah Naruto yang juga tengah memandang ke arah dirinya "tunggu aku, ya?" ucap Mai disertai senyuman manis menampakan gigi-gigi putih nan rapi miliknya.

Naruto hanya diam dengan dahi berkerut, kebingungan yang ia alami saat ini sungguh luar biasa 'ada apa ini sebenarnya...?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dikirim, ke Dunia Lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak seekor gagak yang terbang mengarungi langit dengan latar belakang indahnya matahari terbit di waktu fajar.

Terbang melintasi fajar gurun pasir yang perlahan mulai disinari mentari pagi, gagak tersebut terus terbang mengepakan sayapnya menuju 3 buah gunung besar yang tampak sangat subur di tengah luasnya gurun pasir yang gersang.

Gagak tersebut mulai terbang rendah mengitari pemukiman sebelum akhirnya terbang mendekat ke salah satu rumah berbentuk kubus yang terbuat dari bebatuan alam berwarna kecoklatan dan mendarat di jendela rumah tersebut yang terbuka.

Berkoak menyerukan suaranya seakan berusaha membangunkan 6 sosok pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas di atas lantai beralas karpet dalam satu ruangan rumah tersebut, dan mereka semua tidur dalam kondisi bertelanjang dada menampilkan tubuh atletis nan terlatih milik masing-masing.

Beberapa kali berkoar... akhirnya salah satu pemuda terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan bangkit mendudukan diri, berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya dengan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka di mana terlihat seekor gagak hitam bertengger di sana, sang pemuda bersetatus Shadow bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan dengan langkah gontai mendekati burung gagak tersebut.

"kau sudah kembali rupanya" ujar Itachi sembari jari telunjuknya mengelus pelan kepala gagak tersebut.

Gagak tersebut kembali berkoak merspon ucapan tuannya disertai gerakan kepala.

Menghentikan elusannya dengan jari telunjuk yang masih bersentuhan dengan kepala si burung gagak, Itachi memejamkan mata memfokuskan mana dalam tubuhnya untuk menggunakan suatu skill miliknya.

Beberapa gambaran dari apa yang telah dilihat oleh burung gagak tersebut mulai memasuki kepalanya.

5 detik kemudian... kelopak matanya kembali terbuka memperlihatkan iris berwarna hitam legam segelap kegelapan di malam hari.

"Menma... Naruto..." sebutnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari burung gagak dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelus kepala burung gagak tersebut dengan jari telunjuk.

"Hmm?"

Respon pemuda pemilik nama 'Menma' yang tiduran terlentang di pojok ruangan dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan tangan bersidekap.

sedangkan pemuda pemilik nama 'Naruto' hanya diam dalam posisi tidur miring ke samping menghadap tembok dan tangan yang ditekuk sebagai bantalan kepalanya, namun dirinya tidak tidur dan dengan sangat jelas mendengar namanya disebut.

rupanya mereka sudah bangun sedari tadi saat mendengar burung gagak milik Itachi menyerukan suara beberapa saat yang lalu, namun masih setia dalam posisi tidur mereka.

"pergilah ke barat. Ada sesuatu yang harus dipastikan secara langsung" ujar Itachi dengan nada serius.

"jadi perkiraan itu benar" gumam Sairaorg yang masih setia dalam posisi tidur terlentangnya di sisi lain ruangan dan kelopak mata yang masih tertutup.

"ternyata Kekaisaran tak kehabisan akal setelah rencana menyabotase pengirim pesan gagal" timpal Oga dengan mata masih terpejam dalam posisi tidur tengkurap di sebelah Menma.

Sedangkan Yamada tidak menyuarakan sepatah kata sebab pemuda bersurai biru tersebut masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dalam posisi miring dan menghisap jempolnya sendiri seperti bayi, entah apa yang ia mimpikan.

"kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar Kazekage dapat menghadiri pertemuan dengan aman dan selamat" gumam pelan Itachi yang masih senantiasa mengelus burung gagak miliknya dengan memandang ke luar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan matahari terbit yang menyinari Suna dengan warna keemasan yang menambah kesan indah 'apakah para pemimpin lainya juga mengalami kendala yang sama?' sambugnya dalam hati.

"tidak! Jangan di situuuu! Ahhhhmm~"

Suasana hening yang damai seketika hancur saat tiba-tiba terdengar racauan tidak jelas dari Yamada diiringi dengan tubuh pemuda tersebut yang menggelijang aneh.

Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikannya sekarang ini hingga bertingkah aneh setelah beberapa saat yang lalu tidur dengan tenang tanpa suara.

Racauan Yamada semakin menjadi-jadi yang terdengar seperti desahan menjijikan bagi mereka.

Ini harus dihentikan karena jika tidak, para tetangga yang mendengar bisa beranggapan bahwa mereka berenam sedang pesta homo. Seseorang harus mengambil tindakan dengan cepat!

Buakh!

Yamada berhenti meracau dan menggelijang aneh setelah pelipisnya telak menerima hantaman kuat dari sebuah kepalan tinju milik Sairaorg yang menimbulkan sedikit getaran dan gelombang kejut kecil di ruangan tersebut yang berhasil mengirim Yamada pada kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"keinginannya untuk *titt* semakin menjadi-jadi sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi. Sungguh malang nasibnya..." ujar Sairaorg prihatin diakhiri dengan menghela nafas lelah.

"seandainya ada seorang gadis yang mau dengannya" timpal Menma yang perlahan mulai bangkit mendudukan dirinya dengan wajah kantuk.

"bukankah di jamuan tadi malam ada seorang gadis yang menari untuk Yamada?" celetuk Oga yang mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang menghadap langit-langit ruangan "siapa itu namanya...? ish dah lupa aku"

"Ooooo maksudmu gadis bernama Ur-"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ucapan Sairaorg terhenti saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang diketuk sebanyak 3 kali dari luar.

Mereka saling pandang sejenak sebelum kemudian salah satu dari mereka yaitu Sairaorg, bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu yang baru saja diketuk tersebut, berniat membukakan pintu untuk orang yang berada di luar.

Sairaorg mengambil balok kayu yang memalang pintu kayu secara horizontal dan menyandarkannya di tembok sebelah pintu sebelum kemudian tangannya meraih gagang pintu kayu sederhana, menarik pintu kedalam guna membukannya.

Pintu dibuka lebar oleh Sairaorg dan terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang panjang yang kini tengah berdiri diam di depan pintu dengan wajah polosnya

Panjang umur, rupanya orang yang mengetuk pintu beberapa saat yang lalu adalah gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Shiraishi, kebetulan kau ada di sini. Masuklah" ujar Sairaorg mempersilahkan gadis tersebut untuk masuk.

 **(A/N : Shiraishi, atau lengkapnya Urara Shiraishi adalah karakter dari anime Yamada-kun Sevent nin Majou)**

"aku ke sin-"

"telah terjadi sesuatu pada Yamada"

Baru saja gadis bernama Shiraishi itu ingin menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya kemari, ucapannya terlanjur disela oleh Sairaorg dan saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda bertubuh kekar di hadapannya tersebut, seketika tubuh Shiraishi menegang dan bola matanya melebar sempurna.

Dan tanpa sepatah kata, Shiraishi menyerobot masuk begitu saja tanpa meminta ijin pada si pemilik rumah, yaitu Sairaorg sendiri sang pemilik rumah.

Perhatian Itachi, Menma, dan Oga langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis pirang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru ruangan seakan mencari sesuatu, tanpa memperdulikan perhatian dari 3 orang pemuda yang tertuju padanya.

Kecuali seorang pemuda bersurai putih jabrik yang masih tiduran dalam posisi miring menghadap tembok di tepi ruangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Sosok pemuda bersurai biru yang tengah tiduran di karpet dalam posisi miring terlihat di garis pandang Shiraishi yang kemudian gadis tersebut bergegas melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya.

"Yamada! Yamada! Yamada!" seru Shiraishi menyerukan nama dari pemuda tersebut sembari terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh si pemuda.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yamada yang tampak pucat pasi seakan jiwa miliknya telah meninggalkan raganya.

Nafas Shiraishi tercekat, pikirannya tidak dapat berpikir jernih dan perasaannya kacau melihat kondisi Yamada saat ini, baru semalam ia menari bersama pemuda yang mampu menarik hatinya namun sekarang pemuda tersebut telah terbujur kaku?

Matanya mulai memanas bersiap menitikan kristal bening ke atas permukaan karpet.

Puk!

Tepukan di pundak seketika mengenyahkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam kepala Shiraishi dan seketika gadis tersebut mengalihkan perhatian ke arah si penepuk bahunya yang rupanya adalah Menma.

"lakukanlah Resurrection dengan Yamada, mungkin nyawanya bisa selamat" ujar Menma dengan ekspresi serius yang berbanding terbalik dengan batinnya yang tersenyum jahil yang ia tujukan untuk Yamada.

Wajah shiraishi langsung merona hebat mendegar saran dari Menma, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Yamada yang masih tergeletak di sana dengan liur yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"kita semua keluar... beri mereka kesempatan" ujar Sairaorg setelah bertepuk tangan beberapa kali untuk menarik perhatian dari para penghuni di ruangan tersebut.

Oga dan Itachi bergegas bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan, sedangkan Menma berusaha menyeret Naruto yang masih saja tiduran sedari tadi menuju keluar.

Setelah menunggu semuanya sudah keluar, Sairaorg menutup pintu rumahnya dari luar. Mereka semua keluar meninggalkan Shiraishi dan Yamada berduaan dalam rumah milik Sairaorg.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, oga, Sairaorg, Menma, dan Itachi... suasana berubah sepi.

Shiraishi memandang sejenak sosok Yamada yang tertidur di hadapannya. Tangannya yang putih nan mulus tergerak mengelus surai biru milik Yamada.

Beberapa saat mengelus surai biru milik Yamada sebelum kemudian Shiraishi menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung bangkit berdiri...

Set!

Gadis tersebut mulai melucuti busana yang melekat di tubuh indahnya satu-persatu dan menjatuhkan pakaiannya begitu saja di atas karpet.

"enghh..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lenguhan kecil dari mulut Yamada diiringi kelopak matanya yang perlahan mulai terbuka.

mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pengelihatannya yang tampak buram, sedikit demi sedikit pandangan Yamada mulai terlihat jelas.

"Hm?"

Gumam Yamada bingung saat garis pandangannya menangakap sosok seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benang tengah menduduki perutnya sekarang ini.

Cup!

Bahkan pikirannya masih belum dapat merespon apa-apa saat gadis tersebut menempelkan bibir ranumnya dengan bibir milik Yamada.

'ada apa ini... Rasanya lembut...?' batin Yamada yang berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

Bersambung...


	5. Chapter 5

**Dikirim, ke Dunia Lain?**

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Adventure

 **Rating :** T/M

 **Pair :**? (ada saran?)

 **Warning :** white hair naruto, terinspirasi dari game Assassin Creed dan beberapa anime, beberapa karakter diambil dari berbagai anime, AU dengan setting seperti tahun 1870-an dan unsur fantasy, dan saya sarankan untuk browsing saat menemukan istilah yang tidak anda pahami.

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak pertama kali dirinya datang ke Suna, dan juga sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak Naruto beserta yang lainnya bicara dengan Kazekage mengenai sesuatu lengkap dengan rencana untuk mengatasi 'sesuatu' tersebut yang disusun dan dipersiapkan oleh yang lainnya.

Kini tinggal menunggu waktu sampai rencana dilaksanakan, namun dibutuhkan pengamatan untuk pengumpulan informasi lebih lanjut agar rencana tersebut sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan dan mengantisipasi adanya perubahan rencana.

Melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan pasar desa Suna dengan perhatian para penduduk yang tertuju padanya, terutama para gadis yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum serta merona.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi, Naruto sendiri tidak tau mengapa dirinya bisa menjadi pusat perhatian, mungkinkah ada sesuatu di wajahnya tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, bila memang ada sesuatu di wajahnya maka tidak akan terlihat dengan jelas sebab saat ini dirinya mengenakan jubah Assassinnya lengkap dengan kerudung yang ia kenakan.

Mungkinkah karena pakaian yang ia kenakan? Tidak, seharusnya jubah Assassin miliknya merupakan busana yang umum di dunia ini, berbeda dengan dunia asalnya yang akan menganggap jubah Assassin miliknya sebagai cosplay.

Berkat indra pendengaran yang tajam milik Naruto, kerap kali ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari para gadis yang kemudian memandang dirinya dengan wajah merona, dan setiap kalia ia balik memandang para gadis yang memandang dirinya, entah mengapa mereka mulai salah tingkah hanya dengan dirinya pandang.

"NARUTO!"

Menghentikan langkah saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang, menoleh ke arah panggilan tersebut berasal, dan dapat ia lihat seorang gadis yang memiliki kecantikan di atas rata-rata tengah berlari kecil menuju posisinya berada.

"Mai" gumam Naruto merlihat gadis tersebut telah sampai di depannya.

"dari mana saja kau, Naruto? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi" ujar Mai dengan sedikit peluh yang membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"a-ah i-itu..." entah mengapa Mai tampak gugup mendegar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto "se-sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sarapan bersama" sambung Mai dengan suara pelan yang mirip seperti bisikan.

Namun berkat indra pendengaran milik Naruto ynag cukup tajam, pemuda keturunan BrotherHood tersebut dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Mai barusan.

"untuk itu kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku, sebab tadi aku sudah sarapan bersama yang lain di kedai"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, hati kecil Mai merasa sedikit kecewa "yahh... sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat ingin sarapan bersama denganmu Naruto" hela Mai diiringi senyum kecut.

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan dari Mai "ayo" ujarnya kembali melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan pasar desa Suna.

Mai dibuat bingung oleh Naruto "e-ehh mau kemana kita pergi?"

"mencari makanan" jawab Naruto tanpa tanpa menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Mai bergegas menyusul dan berjalan sejajar dengan Naruto, tidak peduli kemana pemuda yang baginya sepesial itu membawanya pergi, ia akan diam dan mengikutinya saja.

Beberapa menit menyusuri pasar, mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan sebuah lapak yang menjual suatu makanan. Naruto tampak tertarik dengan lapak yang menjual makanan yang baru ia temui itu, sedangkan Mai tampak syok melihat apa yang dijual di lapak tersebut.

Naruto memandang Mai yang berdiri di sampingnya, Mai yang melihat pandangan Naruto padanya seolah paham pemuda itu seolah dalam diam mengatakan 'bagaimana jika kita mencobanya?'

"kita benar-benar akan mencoba ini?" tanya Mai memastikan dengan senyum kikuknya yang dijawab oleh Naruto dengan anggukan pelan 'sungguh, ini pilihan kita untuk sarapan?' sambungnya dalam hati.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Mai, Naruto berjongkok di depan lapak sebelum kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan kepada si pemilik lapak mengenai makanan yang penjual itu jajakan.

"permisi, apa yang anda jual ini?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk dagangan di lapak tersebut yang berupa beberapa tusuk hewan reptil berkaki 4 yang sedang dibakar di atas bara api.

"ini kadal pasir, salah satu makanan khas dari Suna. Anda ingin mencobanya?" jawab dan tawar si penjual yang merupakan seorang pria paruh baya dengan ramah.

Mendengar itu, Naruto terdiam sejenak mengamati makanan yang ia ketahui merupakan kadal pasir tersebut "hmm... berapa harga satuannya?"

"2 keping tembaga"

Mengetahui harga dari makanan tersebut, Naruto merogoh saku celananya mengambil 4 keping tembaga dari sana dan kemudian memberikan uang tersebut kepada si penjual sebelum kemudia memilih 2 tusuk kadal panggang dan mengambilnya.

"terimakasih dan selamat menikmati" ucap si penjual sembari tersenyum ramah.

Naruto kembali berdiri dan menyodorkan salah satu kadal panggang yang dibawanya kepada Mai yang diterima gadis tersebut dalam diam.

"terimakasih" ucap Mai netral menerima makanan pemberian Naruto tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum kemudian menyantap kadal panggang miliknya, mengunyahnya perlahan untuk meresapi rasa gurih dari daging kadal yang menyentuh indra pengecap miliknya "hm, tidak buruk" gumam Naruto setelah menelan daging kadal yang berada di dalam mulutnya, sebelum kembali menyantap makannya hingga habis.

Mai memandang Naruto yang tengah makan, dengan kadal panggang miliknya sendiri yang tak kunjung ia santap karena terlalu sibuk memandang pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu terpaku melihat pemuda di sebelahnya tersebut yang telah mengisi ruang di dalam hatinya.

Pikirannya mulai melayang entah ke mana...

Lamunan Mai buyar saat menyadari mata beriris biru samudra yang tersembunyi di balik bayangan kerudung tengah memandang ke arah dirinya dalam diam.

"mengapa kau tak kunjung memakan kadal panggang milikmu? Tidak enak kah? Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak membeli makanan yang aneh-aneh untuk seorang bangsawan sepertimu" ucap si pemilik mata beriris biru samudra tersebut dengan nada netralnya.

"bu-bukan masalah itu. Aku hanya melamun saja tadi" jawab Mai dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu karena malu, kemudian Mai menggigit daging kadal panggang miliknya, mengunyahnya perlahan sebelum kemudian menelannya "lagi pula aku pernah makan daging ular bakar buatanmu yang rasanya lumayan enak, sama seperti kadal panggang ini" sambungnya dengan senyum manis yang ia tunjukan.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mai barusan. Naruto sekilas mengingat masa lalu... sebelum dirinya dikirim ke dunianya sekarang ini. Tidak memiliki seorangpun teman dan dikucilkan, hanya karena memiliki kebiasaan mencari bahan makanan dari alam sekitar untuk menghemat pengeluaran.

Karena kebiasaanya itu pula seluruh murid di sekolahnya dulu memberikan sebutan "orang melarat" pada dirinya. Semua orang di sekolahnya dulu merendahkannya tak terkecuali para guru yang merupakan pengganti orang tua siswa di sekolah juga memandangnya rendah. Hanya 1 orang yang tidak berperilaku demikian padanya, yaitu Menma yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto.

Sungguh beruntung Naruto dapat bertemu dengan Mai, gadis pertama yang tidak memandangnya rendah dan mau menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Puk!

Mai sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto menepuk bahunya dengan lembut "a-ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit melengking pengaruh dari keterkejutannya.

"aku benar benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, sungguh" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis yang mulai berubah menjadi senyuman tulus yang mampu membuat hati Mai serasa meleleh walau hanya dengan melihat senyuman dari pemuda keturunan BrotherHood tersebut.

"hm?" Naruto bergumam bingung melihat asap tipis mulai mengepul dari puncuk kepala Mai disertai dengan wajah gadis tersebut yang memerah.

Naruto sedikit membungkuk guna mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mai "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto memastikan dengan wajah yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan wajah Mai.

Sontak Mai dibuat gelagapan melihat wajah Naruto yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya hingga rupa pemuda tersebut cukup terlihat jelas di balik bayangan kerudung.

"a-a-aku tidak apa-apa!" ujar Mai dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan mengambil 1 langkah mundur, berusaha menghindari pandangan dari Naruto dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Mai, Naruto kembali menegakan badannya "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ujarnya netral memandang Mai yang hanya diam dengan kepala sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"ayo kita lanjutkan lagi" ujar Naruto sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melenggang pergi "dan segera habiskan kadal panggang milikmu itu" sambungnya tanpa menoleh.

Mai bergegas mendongakan kepala dan melangkahkan kaki menyusul Naruto, mensejajarkan langkah di samping pemuda keturunan BrotherHood tersebut sembari berusaha memakan habis kadal panggang miliknya hingga menyisakan tulang.

Naruto dan Mai berjalan beriringan menyusuri pasar dalam diam dengan ditemani segala keramaian dan aktivitas yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Mereka berdua memandang apa pun di sekitar yang menurut mereka menarik.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Naruto melihat beberapa gadis bersenjata api yang tengah sibuk mengobrol, pandangan Naruto terfokus pada salah satu gadis yang membawa senapan berjenis bolt action.

Sebuah ide pun terlintas di dalam kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar berharap dapat menemukan seseuatu yang berkaitan dengan ide yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada jajaran lapak, di mana terdapat salah satu lapak yang menjual berbagai macam senapan.

Segera melangkahkan kaki menuju lapak yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut, meninggalkan Mai yang masih diam mematung di tempat dengan wajah memerah.

Hati Mai masih berkecamuk dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan setelah melihat senyum tulus yang Naruto tunjukan beberapa saat lalu. Jika saja Naruto menunjukan senyum tulus barusan tanpa mengenakan kerudung kepala, mungkin Mai akan pingsan 1 detik setelah melihatnya, membayangkannya membuat wajah Mai semakin memanas.

Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan segala pemikiran yang ada di kepalanya sebelum kembali memandang pemuda keturunan BrotherHood yang bersamanya.

"?" tanda tanya besar hinggap di kelapa Mai melihat sampingnya yang mana seharusnya kehadiran Naruto ada di sana beberapa saat yang lalu, namun sekarang pemuda yang ia anggap spesial tersebut tidak ada di sana tanpa jejak.

Menyadari Naruto yang tidak ada di sana, Mai segera mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda tersebut di tengah keramaian pasar.

"Naruto" gumam Mai saat menemukan sosok yang ia maksud sedang berdiri di depan sebuah lapak di pinggir jalan. Gadis itu pun bergegas melangkahkan kaki menuju posisi si pemuda berada sekarang.

"mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri dan malah berada di sini, Naruto?" tanya Mai yang kini telah berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian sejenak untuk melihat sekilas Mai yang berdiri di sampingnya, sebelum kemudian kembali memandang lapak di depannya yang menjual berbagai macam senapan lengkap dengan perlengkapannya.

"aku sedang mencari senapan yang cocok"

"hm? Bukankah kau sudah punya senapan hadiah dari kakakmu dan senapan besar yang kau gunakan untuk menembak mentri Lokal sebulan yang lalu, lalu kenapa kau mencari senapan lagi"

"Cheytac M200 itu bukan punyaku, itu milik Menma-nii. Dan aku mencari senapan bukan untukku, melainkan untuk dirimu" jawab Naruto yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat berbagai senapan yang sengaja dipajang oleh si pedagangnya.

"untukku?"

"ya. Menurutku kau membutuhkan senapan yang bisa digunakan dari jarak jauh"

"umm... baiklah, pilihkan senapan yang cocok untukku, ya?" tukas Mai dengan senyum manis yang ia tunjukan, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Mai yang membuat gadis pirang tersebut menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"boleh aku lihat yang itu?" ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk salah satu senapan yang dijual di lapak.

"silahkan dilihat" tukas si penjual yang duduk bersila di lapaknya sembari menyerahkan senapan yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

Begitu senapan bertipe bolt action yang disodorkan oleh si penjual telah berada di tangannya, Naruto langsung mengecek kondisi senapan tersebut dengan penuh ketelitian. Mengamati setiap inci bagian senapan sebelum beralih mengokangnya untuk memeriksa mekanisme senapan apakah berkerja dengan baik atau tidak.

Mai menatap intens apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan tersebut, ini sudah yang ke 3 kali dirinya melihat Naruto melakukan hal tersebut saat menyentuh senapan.

Naruto mengamati kart ridge internal senapan, dimana terlihat slot kosong yang sanggup dimasuki oleh 5 butir peluru sekaligus.

Kembali menodorong tuas kokang sehingga slot kart ridge internal kembali tertutup dan beralih menarik pelatuknya.

Ctik!

Hanya suara cetikan yang muncul saat pelatuk senapan tersebut ditarik.

Selesai melakukan pengecekan pada senapan, Naruto menyerahkan senapan tersebut kepada Mai yang sedari tadi memandangnya "ini senapan yang cocok untukmu" ujar Naruto begitu senapan tersebut berpindah tangan ke tangan Mai.

"apa nama senapan ini?" tanya Mai saat senapan tersebut telah berada di tangannya.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Mai sebab dirinya tidak apa nama dari senapan tersebut, yang dirinya tahu pasti senapan tersebut adalah senapan bertipe bolt action, itu saja.

"senapan itu bernama Mosint Nagant, nona. Senapan bertipe bolt action yang memiliki jarak efektif sekitar 800 meter lebih" jelas si penjual dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah tuanya. Ngomong-ngomong penjual tersebut adalah seorang pria tua.

"bolt action?" beo Mai bingung dengan istilah tersebut.

"bolt action atau aksi cepat adalah tipe senapan yang mengharuskan menarik tuas kokang di setiap sebelum dan sesudah tembakannya. Semakin cepat kau bisa mengokangnya maka semakin cepat pula kau dapat menembakannya kembali" ucap Naruto menjelaskan yang mampu membuat Mai sedikit mengerti.

Tatapan Mai yang semula penuh binar perlahan mulai berubah suram saat mulai mengerti maksud dari penjelasan Naruto mengenai senapan di tangannya tersebut "Kalau begitu... ini senapan yang cukup merepotkan penggunaannya" gerutu Mai dengan aura pundung menatap senapan Mosint Nagant di tangannya.

"senapan bolt action memiliki akurasi tinggi dan jarak tembak yang cukup jauh sehingga senapan jenis ini lebih cocok untuk tembakan jarak jauh" jelas Naruto dengan nada netral.

Pandangan Mai terhadap senapan bolt action sedikit berubah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto mengenai kekurangan dan kelebihan senapan dengan tipe tersebut. Dirinya telah salah menilai Mosin Nagant yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya ini.

"sepertinya anda memahami betul mengenai senapan" celetuk si penjual yang rupanya juga mendengar penjelasan singkat yang disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"tidak, tidak begitu banyak pengetahuanku mengenai senapan" tukas Naruto netral "paman jika ada, beri juga alat bidik optik yang cocok untuk Mosin Nagant ini" sambungnya.

"tentu saja ada" tukas si penjual sembari menunjukan sebuah benda silinder berwarna hitap yang masing-masing ujungnya terdapat kaca, diketahui benda tersebut adalah alat bidik yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil scope tersebut dari tangan si penjual sebelum kemudian mengamati sejenak benda tersebut "Mosin Nagant dan alat bidik optik ini berapa total harganya?" tanyanya.

"Hmm... cukup 3 keping perak saja" jawab si penjual dengan senyum ramah.

Sedikit informasi. Di dunia ini senapan dianggap sebagai senjata kelas rendah atau senjata sampah walaupun senapan lebih efektif digunakan dalam pertempuran. Itu dikarenakan senapan dianggap senjatanya para pengecut dan diperuntukan bagi para prajurit tingkat bawah yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir.

Orang-orang lebih memilih senjata seperti pedang, tombak, panah, dan sebagainya sebab senjata-senjata tersebut dapat ditempa bersama energi sihir dan dapat juga dialiri mana sehingga dapat meningkatkan daya tempur saat digunakan, tidak seperti senapan yang entah mengapa tidak bisa dialiri oleh energi sihir.

Mendengar nominal harga yang disebutkan, Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengambil 3 keping koin perak dan menyerahkannya kepada si penjual.

Si penjual menengadahkan tangan kanannya menerima uang tersebut dan bersamaan tangan kirinya menyodorkan 2 striper peluru yang masing-masing striper tersusun rapi 5 butir peluru.

Naruto hanya menatap diam amunisi yang disodorkan oleh si penjual dengan posisi tangan yang masih terjulur ke depan paska memberikan uang.

"anggap saja ini sebagai bonus untuk pasangan seperti kalian" ujar si penjual dengan senyum lebar.

Semburat merah mulai hinggap di kedua pipi putih milik Mai saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh si penjual.

Sedangkan Naruto tampak bingung dengan maksud dari pria paru baya di hadapannya ini.

Naruto tidak mau membuang waktu untuk berpikir lebih jauh mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh si penjual yang kemudian tangannya yang masih terjulur tergerak mengambil 2 striper bersusun peluru tersebut.

"terimakasih atas pemberiannya" ucapnya sembari memasukan 2 striper peluru bonus tersebut ke dalam tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya.

"sama-sama" tukas si penjual ramah.

.

 ** _...Skip..._**

.

Terlihat 2 orang berbeda gender yang berdiri di tengah-tengah luasnya hamparan padang rumput yang berada di sisi lain lereng gunung.

Kedua orang tersebut adalah Mai yang membawa senapan Mosin Nagant dalam pelukannya dan Naruto yang menenteng sekeranjang buah apel yang tidak diketahui untuk apa pemuda itu membawanya.

Mungkin mereka berniat untuk piknik di padang rumput berbidang sedikit miring tersebut, sayangnya bukan itu tujuannya.

Tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih menembak tanpa perlu merasa khawatir dengan suara bising yang dihasilkan oleh letusan senjata api yang akan mengganggu kenyamanan karena padang rumput ini terletak cukup jauh dari pemukiman.

Naruto memandang sejenak hamparan padang rumput di sekitarnya sebelum kemudian meletakan keranjang berisi beberapa buah apel di atas rerumputan "Ini tempat yang cocok untuk latihan menembak" ujar Naruto kemudian.

"pertama-tama... apa yang harus aku lakukan Naruto?" tanya Mai yang berdiri di samping Naruto membuat pemuda tersebut mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya.

"Sekarang cobalah untuk menarik tuas kokang senapanmu" ujar Naruto yang dituruti oleh Mai yang menarik tuas kokang senapannya ke belakang sehingga dari atas body senapan terlihat slot kosong di dalam frame senapan.

Naruto merogoh tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya dan mengeluarkan 5 butir peluru yang tersesusun sejajar dengan striper yang menyangga kelima butir peluru tersebut agar tetap sejajar.

"masukan kelima butir peluru ini ke dalam kart ridge secara bersamaan" ucap Naruto memberikan 5 peluru berstriper pada Mai.

Mai menerima peluru tersebut dan kemudian rasa bingung melanda dirinya karena dirinya tidak tau harus diapakan kelima peluru tersebut.

"posisikan peluru berstriper itu di kart ridge dalam posisi ujung runcing peluru menghadap ke depan dan tekan peluru masuk ke dalam menggunakan ibu jari" intruksi Naruto selanjutnya yang dituruti dan dicoba oleh Mai.

Mai mencobanya dengan perlahan dan berhasil, kelima butir peluru berhasil masuk ke dalam kart ridge menyisakan striper peluru yang tidak masuk ke dalam dan tetap berdiri hingga striper terlepas saat butir peluru terakhir yang ditopang masuk ke dalam kart ridge.

"sekarang dorong kembali tuas kokangnya dan cobalah menembak. Jangan lupa posisi popor di antara ketiak dan bahu untuk menahan recoil senapan" ujar Naruto menunjuk ke arah lain memberi tau Mai untuk mencoba menembakan senapan tersebut ke birunya langit yang terbentang luas.

Mai mendorong tuas kokang senapan ke depan sehingga kart ridge internal berisi 5 butir peluru yang tersusun vertikal tertutup, kemudian gadis pirang itu memposisikan popor Mosin Nagant di antara ketiak dan bahunya dengan maksud untuk menahan recoil dari senapan tersebut.

Mai membidik langit biru yang terbentang luas dengan perasaan ragu yang sedikit mengganggunya, ragu apakah benda yang ia gunakan ini aman untuk dicoba atau tidak, berusaha menepis perasaan ragu tersebut sebelum kemudian jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk senapan secara perlahan.

Jdarr!

Badan Mai sedikit terhentak ke belakang saat Mosin Nagant miliknya memuntahkan proyektil berkecepatan tinggi ke langit bebas. Rasa lega membuncah di dalam hati Mai saat senapan tersebut berhasil ditembakan.

Mai tersenyum tipis merasakan sensasi yang tiba-tiba muncul saat menembakan senapan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Ia berpikir mungkinkah sensasi yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Naruto saat mengunakan senapan?

"Mai, tolong lemparkan ini. Terserah ke arah mana" ucap Naruto menyodorkan sebuah apel yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Mai.

"untuk apa apel ini?" tanya Mai menerima apel tersebut dan pandangannya pun tertuju pada tangan kanan Naruto yang membawa senapan Winchester.

"kau lihat saja" tukas Naruto mendorong ke depan tuas kokang di bawah gagang sehingga penutup bagian atas body Winchester terbuka memperlihatkan magazine internal yang kosong, memasukan satu butir peluru ke dalam magazin internal Winchester sebelum kemudian kembali menarik tuas kokang merapat ke gagang senapan.

Selesai dengan urusannya, Naruto mengangguk sebagai isyarat dirinya telah siap.

Mai yang melihat isyarat dari Naruto langsung saja melempar buah apel ke arah lain dengan gaya lemparan melambung tinggi ke udara.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Naruto langsung membidik apel yang tengah melambung di udara tersebut dengan senapannya.

Seperkian detik kemudian waktu di sekitar terasa berjalan lambat bagi pemuda keturunan BrotherHood itu saat dirinya menahan nafas. Fokus membidik apel yang mulai jatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter dalam gerakan lambat.

Yakin bidikannya tepat, Naruto pun menarik pelatuk dari senapan bernama Winchester miliknya.

Jdarr!

Mai kagum melihat buah apel tersebut hancur di udara menjadi beberapa bagian kecil saat ditembus oleh proyektil berkecepatan tinggi yang ditembakan dari senapan lever action yang digunakan Naruto.

"bagaimana caranya kau bisa menembak tepat sasaran seperti tadi?" tanya Mai yang tampak antusias dengan background ilusi berbintang-bintang.

"ada tekniknya. Mengontrol detak jantung dan menahan nafas saat membidik target... ketenangan adalah kuncinya. Memperkirakan kecepatan angin juga diperlukan saat melakukan tembakan jarak jauh, terutama di tempat terbuka seperti ini yang sewaktu-waktu angin dapat berhembus dan itu dapat mempengaruhi laju tembakan proyektil"

Jelas Naruto sembari mengokang Winchester miliknya sehingga senapan tersebut mementalkan selongsong peluru kosong dari bagian atas frame. **(Winchester milik Naruto adalah Winchester M1895. Jika kurang jelas kalian bisa mencari informasi menganai senapan tersebut di google atau youtube)**

Kemudian Naruto kembali menyimpan Winchester miliknya ke dalam kantung sihir dan menyimpan kantung sihir tersebut ke dalam tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya.

"tembakan jarak jauh? Membidik target dari jarak jauh pasti cukup sulit, kecuali jika memiliki pengelihatan yang sangat tajam seperti burung elang" tukas Mai.

"itu sebabnya ada alat ini" ujar Naruto menunjukan sebuah alat bidik optik berbentuk silinder dengan kaca yang terpasang di kedua ujung benda silinder tersebut.

"ini...?"

"alat bidik optik. Alat ini saangat membantu untuk membidik dari jarak yang cukup jauh, hampir seperti teropong jarak jauh. Tapi kelemahan benda ini memantulkan cahaya karena optiknya yang terbuat dari kaca sehingga posisi saat mengintai dapat diketahui oleh musuh" jelas Naruto memberikan scope tersebut kepada Mai.

Mai menerima dengan baik scope yang diberikan Naruto tersebut.

"kau tidak bisa mengisi peluru menggunakan striper jika kau memasang scope pada senapanmu. Kau harus mengisinya dengan cara memasukan peluru ke dalam kart ridge satu-persatu, karena pemasangan scope pada senapan bolt action akan menyusahkan penggunaan striper saat mengisi amunisi karena scope akan sedikit menghalangi slot kart ridge senapan kecuali senapan tersebut memiliki magazine eksternal yang dapat dilepas" tambah Naruto panjang lebar.

 **(A/N : saya sarankan kalian untuk banyak-banyak search di google dan nonton Youtube tentang mereload senapan yang saya terangkan di atas agar tidak bingung)**

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Perhatian Mai dan Naruto tersita saat mendengar suara langkah kaki 2 ekor kuda yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Mereka berdua pun mengalihkan perhatian ke asal suara yang mana terlihat 2 ekor kuda berwarna kecoklatan sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, dan salah satu dari kedua kuda tersebut ditunggangi oleh seorang berjubah hitam yang merupakan kakak angkat Naruto.

"sekarang saatnya Naruto" ucap Menma tanpa turun dari dari sedel tunggangan.

Naruto hanya diam dan menggangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian dirinya kembali menatap Mai yang berdiri disampingnya.

"maaf Mai. Aku harus pergi. Dan maaf aku tidak banyak mengajarimu"

Mai menggeleng pelan "tidak apa-apa. Yang kau sudah cukup bagiku, sekarang diriku tinggal berlatih sendiri" tukas Mai dengan senyum manis yang ia tunjukan "sekarang pergilah jalankan tugasmu..." sambungnya dengan senyum manis yang belum luntur dari wajahnya.

Naruto mengagguk dalam diam sebelum kemudian bergegas menunggangi salah satu kuda yang datang bersama Menma.

Menma menyerahkan tali pengikat rahang bawah kuda yang ditunggangi Naruto kepada pemuda keturunan BrotherHood tersebut.

"aku pinjam Naruto dulu, nona Mai" ujar Menma sebelum kemudian memacu kudanya untuk pergi dengan berlari sedang.

Naruto memandang sejenak Mai yang balik menatapnya sebelum kemudian memacu kudanya dalam kecepatan sedang guna menyusul Menma yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter di depan.

"berhati-hatilah... Naruto" gumam Mai memandang sosok Naruto yang tengah menunggang kuda semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dikirim, ke dunia lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju barat tidak semudah yang dibayangkan... dikarenakan medan yang berupa penggunungan batu yang curam dan terjal dengan lembah-lembah beraliran sungai yang cukup dalam.

Tidak memungkinkan transportasi darat untuk digunakan di medan seperti itu dan dipastikan hanya transportasi udara yang sanggup melaluinya.

Terkecuali jika ada seseorang yang benar-benar nekat melaluinya tanpa alat transportasi apapun.

Grab!

Seorang pemuda dengan jubah dan kerudung kepala yang dikenakannya tengah memanjat tebing batu dengan lincahnya, berpegang dan berpijak pada celah tebing untuk dapat memanjat dalam gerakan cepat bak atlit panjat tebing internasional.

Memanjat tanpa rasa takut akan ketinggian tebing batu yang mencapai puluhan meter.

Berhenti memanjat dan melepaskan sejenak cengkraman tangan kirinya pada celah-celah tebing, pemuda berjubah Assassin putih tersebut memandang dari ketinggian pemandangan gurun pasir keemasan, pegunungan batu, dan beberapa lembah berdasar aliran sungai yang tersaji di depan mata.

"indah bukan..." celetuk seorang pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik yang bergelantungan dengan satu tangan mencengkram celah-celah tebing.

Pemuda berjubah Assassin putih pun menoleh ke samping di mana pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik tersebut berada di sana.

"seperti Grand Canyon. Ya... walaupun terlihat lebih ekstrim dari aslinya" sambung si pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik dengan pandangan menerawang jauh ke depan.

Pemuda berjubah Assassin putih hanya diam mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda bersurai hitam yang merupakan kakak angkatnya tersebut. Mensetujui dalam hati ucapan sang kakak atas keindahan dari Grand Canyon dunia lain yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah cukup menonton pemandangannya, ayo bergegas Naruto! Kita sudah dekat dengan puncak tebing ini" ujar si pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik kembali memanjat tebing.

Terdiam sejenak menuruti perkataan Menma sebelum kemudian kembali memanjat.

Namun kegiatan memanjat si pemuda berjubah Assassin putih kembali terhenti saat melihat seekor burung elang yang terbang bebas mengarungi birunya langit, dan entah mengapa muncul suatu firasat dalam benaknya melihat burung elang tersebut.

"Hoi Naruto, cepatlah naik ke atas! Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat!" terdengar seruan dari Menma di puncak tebing, membuat pemuda pemilik nama 'Naruto tersebut menoleh ke asal suara dan dengan lincah kembali memanjat ke puncak.

Satu tumpuan kuat kakinya pada celah tebing berhasil membawanya berada di puncak tebing, memandang sekitar dan menemukan sang kakak tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda asing dengan jubah beraksen biru-putih lengkap dengan kerudung kepala yang pemuda tersebut kenakan.

Memandang dalam diam pemuda berjubah biru-putih yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Menma, sebelum kemudian kedua pemuda tersebut menyadari keberadaanya yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Naruto, lihat siapa yang kebetulan kita temui ini" ujar Menma seraya menepuk pundak pemuda berjubah biru-putih yang berada di sampingnya.

Pemuda berjubah biru-putih tersebut menunjukan senyum tipis kepada Naruto sebelum kemudian membuka suaranya "lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto"

Dari balik bayangan kerudungnya, Naruto menautkan alis mendengar pemuda asing yang baru ia temui tersebut menyebut namanya.

Siapa pemuda itu? Mungkinkah salah satu sahabat dari kakaknya?

Tapi pemuda itu bicara dengan nada seakan sudah mengenal dirinya sejak lama, terdengar seperti keluarga sendiri.

Berbagai pertanyaan dalam kepala Naruto terjawab begitu pemuda berjubah biru-putih tersebut menyingkap kerudung kepala yang dikenakannya, menampakan rupa seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tatapan mata tajam beriris biru samudra yang dimilikinya.

'Ash...' batin Naruto mengenali siapa pemuda berjubah biru-putih tersebut.

Seseorang yang ia kenal di dunianya yang dulu, seseorang yang besar bersamanya dan seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri selain Menma.

Bagaimana bisa orang itu berada di tempat ini... dunia ini?

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana Ash ada di dunia ini? Ia sudah berada di dunia ini 3 tahun lamanya. Kira-kira 1 tahun sebelum diriku dikirim ke dunia ini" ujar Menma sembari mengelus dagunya sendiri.

"jadi kau juga dikirim oleh kakek tua bernama Rikudou ke dunia ini?" tanya Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Ash.

"ya begitulah... Kesampingkan dulu hal itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian, ini suatu hal yang menyangkut tentang kita" tukas Ash dengan nada serius hingga berhasil membuat Menma dan Naruto terdiam.

 **(A/N : Aslan Jade Callenreese atau biasa dipanggil Ash Lynx adalah karakter utama dari anime Banana Fish... dan jubah biru-putih yang dipakai Aslan seperti jubah Assassin milik Edward Kenway di game Assassin Creed IV : Black Flag)**

.

.

Menma dan Naruto... kedua pemuda tersebut memandang api unggun yang menari-nari di kegelapan malam dalam diam.

Di depan mereka, dipisahkan oleh api unggun, nampak sosok Ash yang duduk bersila dengan ekspresi teduh yang diperlihatkannya.

Keheningan melanda setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Ash menyampaikan suatu cerita... cerita yang mampu mengejutkan Menma dan Naruto hingga kedua pemuda tersebut diam membisu di tempat.

"begitu rupanya... kita adalah saudara" gumam Menma yang sedari tadi diam memandang api unggun di hadapannya. Senyum tipis Menma tunjukan, hatinya merasa bahagia mengetahui apa yang disampaikan oleh Ash, namun bersamaan sisi lain di hatinya bergejolak marah.

Ash mengangguk pelan "kita bertiga adalah saudara. Kita memiliki ayah yang sama namun dilahirkan oleh ibu yang berbeda... tepatnya aku memiliki seorang ibu yang berbeda dengan kalian yang dilahirkan oleh seorang ibu yang sama, dengan kata lain kalian berdua adalah saudara kandung"

Menma terdiam sebelum kemudian membuka suaranya "aku senang mengetahui kita bertiga adalah saudara yang memiliki satu ayah yang sama, namun bersamaan aku merasa marah dengan alasan kita dilahirkan dan ayah kita yang dibawa ke dunia ini"

Naruto, salah satu pemuda keturunan BrotherHood berjubah Assassin putih, memandang Menma yang duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam, sebelum kemudian kembali memandang Ash yang kini ia ketahui adalah salah satu kakaknya dari ibu yang berbeda selain Menma yang merupakan kakak kembarnya (kandung).

"benda itu... Apple of Eden. Tak kusangka benda itu ada di dunia ini" ucap Naruto membuka suaranya.

Apple of Eden, artefak kuno yang berasal dari dunia asal mereka (Ash, Menma, Naruto). Benda yang sudah ada sejak zaman Mesir kuno tersebut adalah artefak yang dibuat oleh dewa Anubis, dewa yang berkuasa atas daratan Mesir pada masa itu.

Apple of Eden memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi segala jenis makhluk hidup sehingga siapa pun yang memegang benda tersebut sudah dipastikan dapat menguasai dunia.

Menurut legenda, pada masa itu dewa Anubis menggunakan benda buatannya tersebut untuk memanipulasi setiap manusia di daratan mesir sehingga semua tunduk padanya.

Namun ajaibnya terdapat sekelompok orang yang sedikitpun tidak terpengaruh oleh kekuatan Apple of Eden.

Mereka yang tidak terpengaruh oleh kekuatan Apple of Eden mulai berkumpul membentuk sebuah oraganisasi yang diberi nama BrotherHood.

Organisasi BrotherHood mulai melawan kekuasaan dewa Anubis pada kala itu.

Manusia menentang dewa sungguhlah terdengar konyol.

Namun, para BrotherHood tidak hanya kebal terhadap pengaruh Apple of Eden tapi juga kebal terhadap kekuatan dewa Anubis itu sendiri, seakan para BrotherHood dapat menetralkan segala macam kekuatan sepiritual.

Sehingga kemengan berada di tangan para BrotherHood dengan terbunuhnya dewa Anubis di tangan salah satu BrotherHood.

Sejak saat itu Apple of Eden dijaga oleh para BrotherHood dari generasi ke gerasi agar artefak kuno dengan kekuatan yang mampu menguasai dunia tersebut tidak jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah.

Secara garis besar Naruto sudah tahu mengenai Apple of Eden sebab Rikudou yang memasukan informasi tersebut ke dalam kepalanya saat dirinya pertama kali dikirim ke dunia ini.

"dulu dunia ini dikuasai oleh ras iblis yang menebarkan teror buruk dan malapetaka. Tidak banyak makhluk di dunia ini yang mampu untuk mengimbangi kekuatan yang dimiliki ras iblis. Hingga akhirnya dewa Rikudou turun tangan dengan membimbing 2 makhluk untuk mencari kekuatan yang mampu untuk melawan ras iblis, dan kekuatan itu ada di dunia asal kita"

"kekuatan itu... yang dimaksud adalah Apple of Eden?" tukas Menma menimpali penjelasan Ash.

"benar sekali. Apple of Eden dicari dan akhirnya berhasil ditemukan oleh kedua makhluk yang dikirim oleh dewa Rikudou ke dunia asal kita. Tapi dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang dimiliki Apple of Eden, bukan hal yang mustahil pikiran seseorang yang memegangnya dapat dikendalikan oleh benda tersebut. Oleh sebab itu ayah yang memiliki darah keturunan BrotherHood dibawa oleh kedua makhluk tersebut ke dunia ini... ayah yang waktu itu masih 12 tahun dibawa ke dunia ini dan diperintahkan untuk membantu melawan ras iblis dengan menggunakan Apple of Eden." Jelas Ash panjang lebar.

"menggunakan ayah seperti alat yang dapat mengendalikan Apple of Eden dan sekarang ayah dipenjara seperti alat sekali pakai. JANGAN BERCANDA?!" geram Menma yang langsung menarik perhatian dari kedua saudaranya.

"tenangkan dirimu Menma. Ayah dipenjara karena perlawanannya kepada Kekaisaran yang berencana menggunakan Apple of Eden untuk menguasai dunia ini setelah kemenangan mereka melawan ras iblis 17 tahun lalu"

"lalu tujuan kedua makhluk itu melahirkan kita hanya untuk menggantikan ayah yang tidak tunduk lagi kepada Kekaisaran?! Sial!"

Ash dan Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat Menma yang tampak sangat marah tersebut.

"pertanyaanku mengapa kita yang baru lahir dikirim kembali ke dunia asal kita dan mengapa mereka tidak merawat kita sebagaimana harusnya orang tua lakukan?" tanya Naruto tidak peduli dengan Menma yang menggerutu tidak jelas di sampignya.

"kemampuan dan insting bertarung seorang anak keturunan BrotherHood akan semakin meningkat apabila anak tersebut besar dan tumbuh tanpa figur orang tua, menjadi sosok Assassin berdarah dingin tanpa emosi bisa menjadi kemungkinannya"

"jadi... mereka berencana menjadikan kita sebagai mesin pembunuh tanpa emosi?" tukas Naruto menarik kesimpulan dari jawaban yang diberikan Ash.

"dan contohnya adalah Naruto" celetuk Menma sembari menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"aku bukannya tidak memiliki emosi, hanya saja aku bingung harus menunjukan ekspresi seperti apa saat berintraksi" bela Naruto dengan nada netral yang membuat Menma menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Ash tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi antara Menma dan Naruto yang merupakan kedua adiknya dari ibu yang berbeda tersebut "Menma" panggilnya yang berhasil menarik perhatian sang pemilik nama, begitupun juga Naruto yang ikut menoleh walaupun namanya tidak disebut.

Ash menunjukan sebuah gauntlet yang dilengkapi dengan bilah Hidden Blade dan semacam pelontar tali kecil di bagian pergelangan gauntlet.

 **(A/N : Gauntlet yang ditunjukan Ash seperti gauntlet milik Jacob di game Assassin Creed Syndicate)**

Menma memandang dalam diam Gauntntlet yang ditunjukan oleh Ash tersebut, dirinya merasa bingung.

"nenek adalah seorang ninja dan kakek seorang BrotherHood sehingga ayah mewarisi darah seorang ninja dan BrotherHood yang mengalir di dalam dirinya. Walaupun begitu, ayah memilih untuk menjadi seorang BrotherHood dan berusaha menjalankan tugasnya sebaik mungkin... Menma, kini giliranmu untuk menentukan pilihan"

Menma hanya bisa diam mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Ash. Menoleh ke samping dimana Naruto duduk di sana...

Memandang adik kembarnya yang tidak memiliki darah keturunan Ninja dan terlahir sebagai seorang BrotherHood.

Menma kembali menatap Ash dengan ekspresi serius. Melepas sarung tangan yang membungkus tangan kirinya serta melingkis lengan jubah hitamnya sebelah kiri sebelum kemudian tangannya tergerak meraih Gauntlet yang disodorkan oleh Ash dan memakaikan Gauntlet tersebut ke tangan kirinya dalam diam.

"sepertinya menjadi seorang BrotherHood bukanlah hal yang buruk" ujar Menma sembari memandang teduh Gauntlet yang kini telah ia kenakan di tangan kirinya

Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampan Ash mendengar ucapan Menma "selamat datang di BrotherHood" ucapnya menyambut Menma.

Naruto hanya memandang dalam diam tanpa sepatah kata melihat kedua kakaknya yang sama-sama memiliki mata beriris biru samudra seperti dirinya tersebut.

Naruto beralih memandang api unggun yang menari-nari di hadapannya... dalam pikirannya terngiang informasi mengenai BrotherHood yang kebal terhadap pengaruh Apple of Eden dan kekuatan dewa Anubis-

Tunggu dulu, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Walaupun Naruto dibilang agak blo'on oleh Menma namun dirinya berhasil menyadarinya.

Segera mungkin Naruto memandang ke arah sang kakak berambut pirang yang tengah sibuk dalam obrolan ringan bersama sang kakak berambut hitam "Ash. Menurut yang kutahu, BrotherHood kebal terhadap pengaruh dari Apple of Eden dan kekuatan milik dewa Anubis..."

Ash dan Menma langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka begitu mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuka suaranya. Mereka hanya diam mengunggu Naruto yang menjeda ucapannya.

"aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa kemungkinan BrotherHood juga kebal terhadap kekuatan magis dan supranatural, benarkah begitu?" sambung Naruto mengemukakan pendapat dalam pikirannya.

"itu benar. BrotherHood yang tidak terpengaruh oleh kekuatan Apple of Eden rupanya juga memiliki kekebalan terhadap kekuatan magis dan supranatural yang ada di dunia ini, seakan kita Para BrotherHood dapat menetralkannya. Aku sudah membuktikannya beberapa kali" jelas Ash memberi jawaban.

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh kakak tertuanya tersebut 'jadi itu sebabnya aku baik-baik saja walaupun menerima telak serangan sihir tingkat tinggi waktu itu... dan itu terjadi 2 kali. Menetralkan ya' batinnya.

"Tidak terpengaruh oleh kekuatan sihir maupun kutukan... kehadiran BrotherHood menyebabkan peran sihir yang sangat dibanggkan di dunia ini menjadi tidak berarti" celetuk Menma yang memandang langit malam bertabur jutaan bintang.

Keheningan kembali melanda ketiga saudara itu di tengah gelapnya suasana malam.

"sebenarnya, ke mana tujuan kalian berdua pergi?" tanya Ash yang berhasil memecah keheningan yang melanda.

"Romaz" jawab Naruto melemparkan sepotong tongkat kayu ke arah bara yang dilahap api tanpa bertatap muka dengan Ash, sebab perhatiannya yang tertuju ke arah api unggun.

"ada sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan di sana" tambah Menma.

Ash mengelus dagu mendengar pernyataan dari kedua adiknya itu "Romaz ya..."

.

 ** _Skip time, pagi hari pukul 10:07_**

.

Menma, Ash, dan Naruto, ketiga pemuda itu saat ini tengah melangkahkan kaki menyusuri luasnya hamparan gurun pasir dalam balutan busana khas daerah gurun yang mereka kenakan masing-masing.

Kain sorban berwarna putih kusam masing-masing mereka kenakan guna melindungi kepala dari trik matahari yang menyengat dan menutupi hidung maupun mulut dari partikel-partikel pasir yang beterbangan ketika terjadi badai pasir.

Tidak terlihat satu pun senjata yang melekat di tubuh ketiga pemuda tersebut. Bahkan tongkat kayu yang dibawa oleh Naruto tidak bisa disebut sebuah senjata yang malah menjadikan pemuda bersurai putih itu tampak seperti seorang pengembala dengan tongkatnya.

Pemandangan gurun pasir yang gersang mulai sedikit berbeda dikarenakan beberapa pohon dan rumput yang tumbuh di sekitar serta bongkahan-bongkahan batuan granit berukuran terbesar sampai terkecil yang terdapat di mana-mana.

Semilir angin menerpa diri mereka dari arah barat membawa bau asin air laut ke indra penciuman.

Sekitar 1 km di depan mereka, tampak sebuah negeri yang dibangun di atas tanjung yang memiliki ketinggian beberapa meter di atas permukaan laut (tanjung : daratan yang menjorok ke laut).

Itulah Romaz, negeri yang menjadi tujuan Ash, Menma, dan Naruto.

Ketiga saudara itu menghentikan langkah kaki ketika 2 orang prajurit bertubuh tegap nan kekar dalam balutan armor Gladiator lengkap dengan perisai dan tombak menghadang jalan ketiga saudara tersebut.

Tatapan penuh selidik terpancar dari masing-masing pasang mata kedua prajurit Romaz.

Menma menyingkap kain sorban yang menutupi sampai pangkal hidungnya "izinkan kami masuk. Kami hanyalah pengembara yang membutuhkan tempat beristirahat dan makanan"

Kedua prajurit Romaz masih terlihat ragu walaupun telah mendengar penjelasan dari Menma. Mereka tidak diijinkan untuk memperbolehkan sembarangan orang masuk ke dalam kota sebab suatu keadaan yang tengah terjadi di negeri Romaz.

Di lain sisi, Elemental Nation memiliki peraturan yang mengaggap seorang pengembara sebagai tamu yang harus diperbolehkan untuk singgah di suatu Negeri yang didatangai apapun kondisinya.

Sehingga kedua prajurit tersebut merasa bimbang untuk memperbolehkan ketiga saudara untuk masuk atau tidak.

"baiklah, kalian boleh masuk. Tapi sebelum kalian masuk, kami harus memeriksa barang bawaan kalian terlebih dahulu" ucap salah satu prajurit.

"silahkan. Tidak ada barang lain yang kami bawa, selain pakaian yang melekat di masing-masing tubuh kami dan tongkat kayu yang dibawa saudaraku" ujar Ash

Mendapat persetujuan, salah satu prajurit mulai melakukan pemeriksaan dengan cara menepuk-nepuk di beberapa bagian badan dan paha ketiga pemuda itu bergantian guna mengetahui adakah senjata yang disembunyikan namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto, Menma, dan Ash dinyatakan bersih.

"kalian boleh masuk" ucap prajurit yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam menyaksikan temannya melakukan pemeriksaaan kepada Ash, Naruto, dan Menma. Bersiaga seandainya ketiga pemuda tersebut memperlihatkan gerak-gerik aneh di saat pemeriksaan.

"terimakasih banyak" ucap Menma ramah berlalu melewati kedua prajurit Romaz bersama Ash yang memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai tanda terimakasih dan Naruto yang hanya lewat begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata.

""nikmati waktu kalian di Romaz dan selamat datang!"" ujar kedua prajurit kompak dengan senyum lebar masing-masing yang mereka tunjukan. Memandang punggung ketiga pemuda yang semakin jauh memasuki kota.

"hei, kau yakin memperbolehkan pengembara masuk ke dalam kota di saat seperti ini?" tanya si prajurit A, prajurit yang telah melakukan pemeriksaan kepada Naruto, Menma dan Ash beberapa saat lalu.

"tidak masalah. Aku hanya mengikuti peraturan yang ada di Elemental Nation sejak dulu" jawab si prajurit B.

"Hmm... begitu ya. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang besar segera terjadi" gumam si prajurit A yang membuat si prajurit B terkekeh mendengarnya.

Si prajurit B memandang ke arah bangunan berukuran paling besar yang berdiri kokoh di puncak tertinggi tanjung "semoga raja Yuto menolak tawaran dari Kekaisaran" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

3 bersaudara (Ash, Menma, dan Naruto) melangkah bersama menyusuri ramainya jalanan kota Romaz yang memiliki arsitektur Romawi kuno.

Keadaan kota terlihat sangat ramai dan ricuh seperti tengah terjadi demo masal yang dilakukan oleh seluruh kota.

Tua, muda, wanita dan pria, semua berkumpul memenuhi seluruh sudut kota dan menyerukan suara mereka yang bercampur dalam kericuhan.

Terlihat pula beberapa prajurit Kekaisaran yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya tersebar di berbagai titik tengah berusaha meredam amukan para penduduk Romaz.

Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di Romaz dan inilah yang membawa Menma dan Naruto datang ke sini atas perintah dari Itachi.

Puk!

Ash menepuk pundak seorang pria tua yang merupakan penduduk dari Romaz sehingga membuat pria tua tersebut mennghadap ke arah si pelaku yang menepuk pundaknya.

"apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" tanya Ash dengan nada agak tinggi dikarenakan kericuhan yang terjadi.

"semua penduduk Romaz berunjuk rasa untuk menolak persekutuan yang akan dilakukan antara Kekaisaran dengan Romaz"

Menma, Ash, dan Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tua tersebut.

"tunggu sebentar, bersekutu? Bukankah Romaz selalu melawan Kekaisaran beberapa tahun belakangan ini?" sangkal Menma tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"kami tidak tau bagaimana pastinya raja Yuto mau bersekutu dengan Kekaisaran. Ini mulai terjadi beberapa hari lalu setelah menghilangnya istri beliau"

Dapat! Sekarang mereka bertiga tau apa penyebabnya sang pemimpin Romaz mau bersekutu dengan Kekaisaran.

"jika boleh tau, apakah sedang diadakan semacam pertemuan sekarang ini? Dan di mana tempatnya?" Ash lembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"ya, sedang diadakan pertemuan antara raja Yuto dengan petinggi Kekaisaran di istana sekarang..." jawab si pria tua menjeda ucapannya "kalian para pengembara bukan? Pergilah dari negeri ini sebelum perjanjian antara Romaz dan Kekaisaran disahkan yang berdampak pada pembantaian bagi mereka yang bukan bagian dari Kekaisaran" sambungnya menasehati.

"baiklah, terimakasih atas apa yang sudah anda beritahukan pada kami dan kami akan mempertimbangkan nasihat anda" tukas Ash sopan yang ditanggapi oleh si pria tua dengan ucapan 'sama-sama' sebelum kemudian pria tua itu kembali bersama arak-arakan para penduduk Romaz yang berunjuk rasa.

Selesai dengan urusannya menggali informasi, Ash kembali memandang Menma dan Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah menanyakan langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya.

Menma memberi kode kepada Ash dan Naruto yang seolah mengatakan untuk mengikutinya yang kemudian Menma melenggang pergi ke sudut gang diikuti oleh kedua saudaranya tersebut yang mengekor di belakang.

Sesampainya di gang yang cukup sepi, Menma melakukan suatu seal yang memunculkan 2 kepulan asap sedang di hadapan Naruto dan Ash.

Greb!

Grab!

Dengan sigap Naruto dan Ash menangkap objek yang berada di dalam kepulan asap yang muncul di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

Kepulan asap yang membungkus ojek di masing-masing genggaman Ash dan Naruto mulai menghilang... memperlihatkan jubah Assassin yang terlipat rapi dan perlengkapannya di masing-masing genggaman mereka.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Menma, Ash, dan Naruto sengaja menyimpan jubah beserta perlengkapan mereka dan berganti ke busana pengemabara sengaja untuk mengelabui para penjaga di perbatasan Romaz.

Jika mereka memakai jubah dan perlengkapan masing-masing, sudah dipastikan mereka tidak akan diijinkan untuk memasuki Romaz yang saat ini tengah terjadi masalah.

Ash dan Naruto bergegas memakai jubah Assassin dan perlengakapan mereka masing-masing.

Begitupun juga dengan Menma yang bergegas mengenakan jubah hitam miliknya yang telah dikeluarkannya dari jutsu penyimpanan.

Kurang dari 5 menit berselang, mereka bertiga telah siap dengan jubah dan perlengkapan masing-amsing.

Ada yang terlihat berbeda pada diri Menma, yaitu penampilannya dengan jubah Assassin barunya yang berupa jubah kecokalatan gelap dari kulit, kemeja putih berompi hijau bercorak unik sebagai dalaman dan dasi merah yang dikenakan longgar, celana coklat tua panjang sebagai bawahan dengan sepasang sepatu bot yang membungkus kedua kaki, kaos tangan tanpa jari yang membungkus tangan kanan serta tangan kiri yang mengenakan Gauntlet hitam berpelengkapan Hidden Blade dan pelontar Rope dart.

 **(A/N : penampilan jubah Assassin Menma seperti jubah Assassin milik Jacob di game Assassin Creed Syndicate)**

"apa?" tanya Menma saat mendapati tatapan penuh selidik dari Naruto dan Ash yang tertuju padanya.

Ash dan Naruto saling melirik sekilas sebelum pandangan mereka kembali terkunci kepada Menma.

"kami hanya terkejut melihat jubah Assassin milikmu yang kau buat dalam waktu singkat" ujar Naruto netral.

Sedangkan Ash saat ini tengah memperhatikan penampilan Menma dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mengelus dagu.

"jangan mengejeku. Ini kubuat dari perbekalan pakaian yang kubawa" jelas Menma yang kemudian mengenakan kerudung kepala jubah Assassinya yang berwarna hitam "sekarang apa rencananya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"begini rencananya..." Ash mulai menjelaskan rencana yang disusunnya secara singkat jelas dan padat kepada Menma dan Naruto.

.

.

.

Seorang prajurit Kekaisaran berjalan di gang yang sepi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, tercetak jelas ekspresi menahan sesuatu yang ditunjukan oleh prajurit tersebut.

Langkah prajurit itu berhenti di sudut gang yang kemudian prajurit tersebut mulai melonggarkan sabuk yang mengikat celananya.

"Ahh..."

Desahan panjang penuh kelegaan dikeluarkan oleh prajurit tersebut bersamaan dengan mengucurnya air berkandungan sodium yang membasahi tembok bangunan di hadapannya.

Dibutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mencapai tetes terakhir kegiatan prajurit itu.

Sring!

Niat prajurit itu untuk membetulkan celananya yang melorot paska kegiatannya, terpaksa ia hentikan karena sebuah benda tajam mengkilap menyerupai belati yang saat ini menyentuh kerongkongannya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah si prajurit melirik ke belakang, memandang malalui ekor matanya seorang pemuda berjubah Assassin biru-putih yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Wajah pemuda berjubah Assassin biru-putih tersebut tidak begitu jelas dikarenakan kerudung kepala yang dikenakannya.

"di mana ratu Mitsuki?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada yang datar nan dingin terlontar dari mulut pemuda berjubah Assassin tersebut.

Membuat jantung si prajurit berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"tidak bisa bicara?"

Suara bernada dingin nan menusuk kembali terdengar dari pemuda berjubah Assassin biru-putih yang semakin menekan Hidden Blade di tangan kirinya ke leher si prajurit.

"di-dia a-ada di sa-sana!" ujar si prajurit tergagap sembari memandang ke arah sebuah bangunan berlantai dua yang terletak di ujung gang.

Ash mengikuti arah pandang si prajurit dan memandang sejenak bagnunan berlantai dua tersebut sebelum kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju kepada si prajurit di hadapannya.

Slik!

Nafas lega si prajurit hembuskan saat bilah tajam Hidden Blade yang menyentuh kulit lehernya mulai menjauh.

Detik berikutnya si prajurit jatuh pingsan dan tersungkur mencium tembok yang dibasahai kencingnya sendiri setelah mendapat pukulan keras yang bersarang di tengkuknya.

Ash memandang diam sosok prajurit yang pingsan dalam keadaan menungging mencium tembok basah berbau pesing di hadapannya ditambah dengan celana prajurit itu yang belum dikenakan dengan benar sehingga memperlihatkan 2 buah gunung yang mampu mengundang gelak tawa bagi yang melihatnya.

Bibir Ash sedikit bergetar berusaha menahan tawa yang hampir pecah melihat kejadian tersebut.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bangunan yang dimaksud oleh si prajurit yang saat ini tengah pingsan mencium tembok.

Ash melangkah mendekati bangunan tersebut dalam diam.

.

.

Seorang gadis 16 tahunan bersurai coklat dengan model potongan bob, tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat tali.

Iris biru milik gadis berbusana gaun serba putih itu tampak kosong seperti seseorang yang berada di bawah pengaruh hipnotis.

Di tengah ruangan nampak 4 orang prajurit Kekaisaran yang tengah sibuk bermain kartu bersama.

Keempat prajurit tersebut berbekal senjata berupa senapan bolt Action M1903 Springfield yang tersampir vertikal di punggung mereka masing-masing.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk sebanyak 3 kali yang membuat keempat prajurit menghentikan kegiatan bermain kartu mereka dan serempak memandang satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut.

Salah satu prajurit bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu, meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang kembali melanjutkan permainan kartu tanpa dirinya.

Craakk!

Kesenangan mereka bermain kartu kembali terhenti tatkala terdengar suara sesuatu yang ditusuk, membuat ketiga prajurit Kekaisaran dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian ke arah salah satu teman mereka yang berjalan mundur menjauhi daun pintu ruangan yang setengah terbuka sembari memegangi perutnya yang bersimbah darah.

2 detik berikutnya prajurit tersebut jatuh ambruk tak bernyawa yang membuat 3 prajurit Kekaisaran lainnya bergegas mengambil masing-masing senapan di punggung mereka dan mengokangnya.

Jdarr! Jdarr! Jdarr!

3 suara yang cukup memekakan telinga berasal dari masingmasing senapan milik ketiga prajurit yang bersamaan menembak ke arah pintu yang perlahan kembali tertutup.

Tidak ada apa-apa setelah penembakan, bahkan tidak ada darah yang merembes dari sela bawah pintu yang sangat diharapkan oleh ketiga prajurit Kekaisaran dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ketiga prajurit berdiri sejajar dengan masing-masing senapan yang terbidik ke arah satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut yang memiliki 3 buah lubang dari hasil perbuatan mereka.

Detik demi detik berlalu tidak terlihat pergerakan di luar ruangan sehingga ketiga prajurit sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka. Mereka beranggapan jika pelaku pembunuh rekan mereka telah pergi melarikan diri saat mereka memberikan tembakan masing-masing.

Brak!

Namun mereka salah.

Ketiga prajurit gelagapan saat pintu terbuka dengan keras dan bersamaan masuklah Ash yang berlari cepat ke arah mereka.

Ash berlari ke arah prajurit A yang berjarak paling dekat dengannya yang rupanya bersamaan prajurit tersebut berusaha menembakan senapannya ke arah Ash.

Grab!

Dengan cepat Ash memangkas jaraknya dan menangkap laras senapan milik prajurit A dan mengarahkannya ke atas. Senapan tersebut meletus menembakan proyektil berkecepatan tinggi ke atas dan bersarang di langit-langit ruangan.

Di waktu yang sama Ash menikam leher si prajurit A di hadapannya dengan Hidden Blade di tangan kirinya dan langsung membanting si prajurit ke bawah tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya pada laras senapan milik si prajurit.

Spontan Prajurit A melepaskan senapannya dan beralih memegangi lehernya yang menerima luka yang cukup dalam dan meronta dengan mulut memuntahkan banyak darah.

Ash langsung bangkit berdiri dan memukul pelipis si prajurit B yang tengah mebidiknya dengan senapan milik prajurit A yang ia rampas.

Buakh!

Pukulan tersebut cukup keras bersarang di pelipis si prajurit B hingga prajurit tersebut oleng ke samping dan jatuh tersungkur.

Jdarr!

Ash berguling ke samping menghindari tembakan dari si prajurit C yang meleset dan bersarang di lantai kayu ruangan. Karena mekanisme senapan M1903 Springfield yang berupa bolt action, mengharuskan si prajurit C untuk kembali mengokang senapannya agar dapat ditembakan kembali.

Dan itu lah kesempatan bagi Ash.

Di waktu yang sempit Ash bergegas mengkas jarak dengan si prajurit C yang sibuk mengokang senapan sebelum kedmudian mencengkram kepala prajurit tersebut dan membantingnya ke lantai, dan langkah selanjutnya adalah Ash yang menikam dada prajurit tersebut tepat di jantung dengan Hidden Bladenya.

Ash menarik Hidden Blade yang menikam dada si Prajurit C dengan perlahan sebelum kemudian dirinya bangkit berdiri.

Memandang ke arah satu-satunya prajurit yang masih hidup, si prajurit B yang saat ini tengah meringkuk memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri membawa rasa pusing ke kepala.

"AAAA!"

5 detik berikutnya terdengar suara teriakan seorang prajurit yang dilempar dari jendela lantai 2 sebuah bangunan.

Ash berdiri di depan jendela memandang datar sosok prajurit yang dilemparnya terbujur pingsan dalam posisi tengkurap di tengah jalanan gang yang sepi.

Mengalihkan perhatian dari luar jendela, Ash mendekati seorang gadis bersurai coklat bermodel bob yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat.

Ash bergegas memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki gadis tersebut dengan Hidden Blade miliknya.

"ratu Mitsuki?" panggil Ash sembari mengguncang pelan bahu gadis bersurai coklat pendek tersebut yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi kosong walaupun tangan dan kakinya yang terikat telah bebas.

 **(A/N : Mitsuki atau lebih lengkapnya Shimoya Mitsuki, karakter dari anime Hyakuren no Haou to Seiyaku no Valkyria)**

Ash berhenti mengguncang bahu Mitsuki yang kemudian dirinya beralih menjentikan jari di depan muka sang ratu negeri Romaz tersebut, bermaksud menggunakan salah satu kemampuan BrotherHood yang dapat menetralkan kekuatan sihir ataupun kutukan.

Jtik!

2 detik setelah Ash menjentikan jarinya, perlahan iris biru milik Mitsuki mulai menunjukan cahaya kehidupannya kembali.

Ash hanya diam menunggu sampai kesadaran milik Mitsuki kembali seutuhnya yang dibutuhkan waktu beberapa detik bagi gadis tersebut untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"di mana ini?" gumam pelan Mitsuki yang kesadarannya sudah kembali seutuhnya.

Mitsuki memandang isi ruangan berarsitektur sederhana di sekitarnya sebelum pandangannya berhenti pada sosok Ash yang berlutut di sampignya, tatapan syarat akan rasa takut tak luput gadis itu ditunjukan begitu menemui sosok pemuda berjubah Assassin lengkap dengan kerudung kepala yang dikenakan.

"jangan takut yang mulia ratu Mitsuki, saya akan segera membawa anda kepada sang raja Yuuto segera" ucap Ash dengan nada netral.

Rasa takut dalam diri Mitsuki lenyap begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Ash. Hatinya merasa tenang mendengar pemuda tersebut yang mengatakan akan membawa dirinya kepada sang suami tercinta.

"aku tidak tau siapa kau... terimakasih" ucap Mitsuki dengan nada bergetar yang hanya dijawab oleh Ash dengan anggukan pelan.

.

 ** _Di waktu yang sama..._**

.

Naruto berdiri di tepi atap bangunan yang cukup tinggi dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah memandang alun-alun di depan gerbang istana Romaz yang tampak ricuh dipenuhi para penduduk yang berunjuk rasa.

Beralih memandang ke arah jendela lantai dasar istana kediaman raja Romaz yang masih dapat dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dengan kemampuan Eagle Vision miliknya, memandang suatu aktivitas yang tengah berlangsung di balik jendela besar tersebut.

Naruto menyudahi pengamatannya sebelum kemudian melompat ke bawah tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun akan ketinggian dari bangunan tempatnya melompat.

Tap!

Naruto bergelantung pada tiang bendera yang terpasang di sisi bangunan dengan sudut 45 derajat yang kebetulan berada tepat di jalur terjunnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali melepas cengkramannya pada tiang bendera tersebut dan memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam sampai menghadap sebuah jendela yang tertutup tepat di bawah tiang bendera pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Grap!

Naruto bergelantungan pada kusen jendela bagian bawah dan dengan kedua kakinya ia melakukan tolakan ke arah dahan sebuah pohon yang tumbuh cukup dekat dengan posisinya.

Grab!

Kedua tangan Naruto berhasil menggapai dahan pohon sebelum melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada dahan pohon tersebut dan kemudian mendarat ke permukaan jalan dalam posisi berlutut menahan berat tubuhnya yang tertarik gaya gravitasi.

Naruto mendarat tepat di belakang kerumunan penduduk Romaz yang tengah berunjuk rasa sebelum kemudian dirinya kembali berdiri tegak.

Dan tepat setelah Naruto kembali berdiri tegak, kehadirannya dilihat oleh seorang prajurit Kekaisaran.

Prajurit tersebut berjalan dengan pedang yang perlahan ia tarik keluar dari sarunya, mendekati sosok Naruto yang mulai berjalan menembus keramaian tanpa peduli akan kehadirannya.

Prajurit tersebut tetap mengikuti Naruto yang semakin dalam menembus keramaian.

Namun prajurit tersebut harus terseret ke belakang dengan paksa saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah belakang bajunya yang kemudian bilah tajam Hidden Blade pada sebuah Gauntlet hitam terhunus cepat dan bersarang di tengkuknya.

Prajurit itu merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya sangat kesulitan menjeritkan teriakan yang pada akhirnya prajurit tersebut tewas begitu saja dalam waktu cepat dan tumbang ke atas kerasnya permukaan jalan bertatakan bebatuan alam.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kematian si prajurit yang kini telah terbujur kakaku.

Si pelaku pembunuh prajurit yang baru saja mati tersebut, yaitu Menma, melenggang pergi begitu saja mengikuti jejak Naruto menembus kerumunan dari arah lain.

Di tempat yang berbeda dan jarak yang saling berjauhan, Naruto dan Menma menghentikan langkah di tengah-tengah kerumunan, mereka memandang ke arah gerbang istana yang terbuka lebar namun dijaga oleh 8 orang prajurit Kekaisaran lengkap dengan senjata api maupun tajam masing-masing.

Tampak prajurit-prajurit tersebut yang berusaha meredam kericuhan para warga Romaz yang berunjuk rasa, ada pula beberapa prajurit di antaranya yang menodongkan senapan guna memberikan ancaman dengan tujuan para penduduk merasa takut dan mulai membubarkan diri.

Tapi nyatanya para penduduk tetap kukuh melakukan unjuk rasa bahkan kericuhan yang dibuat para penduduk semakin menjadi-jadi.

Naruto bergerak cepat menembus kerumunan dengan Hidden Balde di tangan kirinya yang ia tunjukan, berlari menuju salah satu prajurit yang menodongkan senapan ke para penduduk.

Prajurit malang tersebut tidak sempat menyadari kedatangan Naruto yang menerobos keluar dari dalam kerumunan yang kemudian menikam leher si prajurit dengan Hidden Blade dan mendorongnya jatuh terlentang ke permukaan tanah secara paksa.

Aksi yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tersebut langsung menyulut semangat para penduduk yang melihatnya, yang kemudian para penduduk berani maju menghajar para prajurit penjaga gerbang dan para penduduk sisanya berlari masuk ke dalam halaman istana melalui gerbang.

Menma dan Naruto ikut berlari bersama penduduk lainnya ke halaman istana.

Namun begitu berada di area halaman istana, mereka berdua memisahkan diri dari kerumunan penduduk yang berbondong-bondong berlari lurus ke depan menuju pintu utama istana.

Naruto dan Menma bergegas ke sisi lain istana yang kemudian mulai memanjat bangunan tersebut dengan lincahnya.

Memanjat sampai ke sebuah jendela di lantai dua yang terbuka lebar dan masuk ke dalam.

Kini Menma dan Naruto telah berada di dalam lorong istana yang terletak di lantai 2 istana Romaz. Tampak berbagai lukisan dan benda-benda seni yang terpajang di sepanjang lorong tersebut.

Dengan berbekal keyakinan dan insting mereka, Naruto dan Menma melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong dalam diam dengan harapan dapat menemukan ruangan yang mereka cari.

Kerap kali mereka bertemu dengan beberapa prajurit Kekaisaran di sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri lantai dua istana Romaz, mereka merasa aneh dengan istana Romaz yang dipenuhi dengan prajurit Kekaisaran tanpa satupun prajurit dari Romaz sendiri yang mereka temui.

Namun hal tersebut memudahkan mereka untuk beraksi tanpa khawatir adanya prajurit Romaz yang kemungkinan akan menjadi lawan mereka.

Menma dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka begitu sampai di sebuah balkon yang berada di dalam aula besar istana berhiaskan interior mewah dan 3 lampu gantung mewah berhiaskan permata yang menggantung sejajar di langit-langit aula.

Kedua saudara kembar itu mendekat ke pembatas balkon dan memandang ke bawah di mana tengah diadakannya sebuah pesta yang dihadiri orang-orang penting dari Romaz dan Kekaisaran, serta beberapa prajurit Kekaisaran yang berjaga di berbagai titik.

.

.

Suou Yuuto sang raja muda Romaz mengeratkan gegamannya pada gelas wine melihat selembar kertas di atas meja, kertas tersebut berisikan perjanjian tertulis dibentuknya persekutuan antara Romaz dan Kekaisaran.

"silahkan tanda tangani perjanjian ini, yang mulia raja Yuuto"

Yuuto menatap dingin seorang pria bersurai coklat dalam balutan busana khas bangsawan yang baru saja berucap tersebut, Lextor Grigen (OC) seorang bangsawan tinggi yang datang menemuinya sebagai perwakilan dari Kekaisaran.

Beralih memandang pria bersurai pirang yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Lextor, emosi dalam diri Yuuto semakin meluap namun dapat ditahan melihat senyum mengejek yang ditunjukan oleh pria bersurai pirang panjang bernama Loptr tersebut.

Felicia yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yuuto bersama Rune, memandang sosok Loptr yang merupakan kakak kandungnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis bersurai pirang itu tidak menyangka kakak kandungnya sendiri telah bergkhianat pada Romaz dan bekerjasama dengan Kekaisaran untuk menjatuhkan kekuasaan Yuuto sang raja Romaz saat ini.

Sedangkan Rune, ekspresi gadis bersurai perak itu mengeras melihat sang raja Romaz yang tengah disudutkan oleh bangsawan dari Kekaisaran dan Loptr si pengkhianat besar Romaz.

"tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi Yuuto. Tanda tanganilah perjanjiannya jika ingin istrimu kembali dengan selamat" ujar Loptr angkuh yang langsung menyulut kemarahan dari Rune yang berdiri di dekat Yuuto.

Yuuto merentangkan tangan kirinya mencegah Rune yang berniat mendekati Loptr.

"tenangkan dirimu Rune" perintah Yuuto dengan nada datar yang penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Rune terdiam mendengar perintah rajanya tersebut dan menurutinya tanpa banyak protes.

Melihat rune yang mulai tenang, Yuuto menurunkan tangan kirinya yang terlentang ke samping sebelum kemudian meraih bulu unggas yang tercelup ke dalam sebuah botol tinta berukuran kecil yang terdapat di atas meja yang sama dengan kertas perjanjian (bersebelahan).

 **(A/N : Suou Yuuto, Felicia, Rune, dan Loptr, keempat karakter ini berasal dari anime Hyakuren no Haou to Seiyaku no Valkyria)**

Craak!

Bulu unggas di tangan Yuuto yang kurang beberapa cm lagi menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas perjanjian pun terhenti dan semua pasang mata tertuju ke sisi lain aula.

Di mana terlihat Menma yang dalam posisi berlutut dengan Hidden Blade pada Gauntlet miliknya menikam tengkuk seorang prajurit Kekaisaran yang tewas dalam posisi tengkurap.

Menma bangkit berdiri dan detik berikutnya suasana dalam aula berubah tegang melihat pemuda berjubah Assassin hitam tersebut yang datang dan membunuh seorang prajurit dari Kekaisaran.

"Bunuh dia!" seru Lextor menginstrupsi 2 orang prajurit yang berdiri di dekat jendela untuk menembak mati Menma dengan senapan masing-masing.

Namun tiba-tiba terlihat sosok Naruto yang melompat dari atas lampu gantung ke arah 2 prajurit yang berniat menembak Menma, kedua prajurit tersebut langsung mencium paksa permukaan lantai karena dorongan kedua tangan Naruto di masing-masing kepala mereka yang dibantu oleh gaya gravitasi.

Dan di waktu yang bersamaan Naruto menikam tengkuk kedua prajurit tersebut yang dalam posisi tengkurap secara bergantian dengan Hidden Blade miliknya.

Seisi aula kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto yang melompat dan menikam 2 orang prajurit Kekaisaran.

Lextor kembali memberikan perintahnya sehingga para prajurit Kekaisaran yang tersisa di aula tersebut bergegas menyerang Menma dan Naruto yang berada di sisi aula yang berbeda.

Melihat belasan prajurit Kekaisaran yang berlari ke arah posisi mereka masing-masing tidaklah membuat nyali kedua saudara kembar itu ciut.

Menma dan Naruto meladeni perlawanan dari para prajurit Kekaisaran dengan kelihaian bertarung yang mereka miliki.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam bagaikan patung menyaksikan aksi epic dari 2 pemuda berjubah Assassin yang melawan belasan prajurit Kekaisaran dengan lihainya.

Menma beraksi dengan Hidden Blade pada Gauntlet di tangan kirinya dan Amukukri dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Naruto bertarung dengan Assassin Axe di genggaman tangan kanannya dan Hidden Blade pada protektor tangan kirinya.

Kedua saudara kembar itu meladeni perlawanan 14 prajurit yang menyerang mereka tanpa kesulitan yang berarti walaupun hanya menggunakan senjata jarak pendek.

Kurang dari 4 menit pertempuran telah usai... menyisakan Menma dan Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa luka dengan belasan mayat prajurit Kekaisaran yang berserakan di sekeliling mereka.

Tap!

Tap!

Dengan langkah santai Menma dan Naruto mendekati posisi Lextor yang semakin panik melihat kedatangan mereka ke arahnya.

Yuuto, Felicia, dan bahkan Rune menyingkir memberi jalan bagi Menma dan Naruto menuju keberadaan Lextor. Hati kecil mereka berteriak untuk tidak berurusan dengan kedua pemuda berjubah Assassin yang telah membantai belasan prajurit dalam waktu cepat tersebut.

bahkan Rune yang digadang-gadang sebagai petarung terkuat Romaz tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat Menma dan Naruto berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Felicia terpaku melihat sepasang mata beriris biru yang berpendar redup di balik bayangan kerudung yang dikenakan Naruto.

Nafas Yuuto tercekat saat Menma dan Naruto melewati dirinya dalam diam.

sedangkan Loptr yang berada di sisi lain aula, tubuh pria bersurai pirang itu gemetar hebat dengan kucuran keringat dingin yang membanjiri.

Lextor terus mengambil langkah mundur dengan tubuh gemetar melihat Naruto dan Menma yang semakin dekat hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

"Mundur! Mundur! Kubilang MUNDUR!"

Dengan sebuah belati yang ia acungkan dan tubuh gemetar dibajiri keringat dingin, Lextor berusaha mengancam Menma dan Naruto yang menghentikan langkah 2 meter di depannya.

Naruto dan Menma saling pandang sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali memandang tingkah Lextor yang menurut mereka konyol.

Menma menepis belati milik Lextor dengan mudahnya sebelum kemudian menyeret paksa bangsawan tersebut dengan bantuan Naruto menuju jendela aula yang terbuka lebar.

"AAAAA!"

Para penduduk Romaz yang berunjuk rasa di halaman istana bergegas menyingkir begitu melihat Lextor yang dilempar dari jendela istana dan jatuh dengan keras tepat di hadapan mereka.

Dengan pandangan yang agak mengabur, Lextor melihat para penduduk Romaz yang berbondong-bondong berlari ke arahnya.

Buakh!

Sebuah bogem mentah bersarang di pipi kanan Lextor yang lemah tak berdaya.

Jrasshh!

Selanjutnya tebasan sebuah golok oleh salah satu penduduk memisahkan kepala dan tubuh Lextor.

Tidak sampai di sana saja, para penduduk berramai-ramai menghakimi tubuh Lextor yang sudah terpisah dengan menggunakan peralatan rumah tangga yang ada seperti kapak penebang pohon, pisau dapur, garpu rumput, dan bahkan tongkat kayu.

Dari jendela aula yang terbuka, Yuuto, Rune, dan Felicia menatap horor sosok Lextor yang diamuk masa di halaman depan istana dengan berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukan masing-masing.

Seperti ada rasa puas di dalam hati mereka masing-masing melihat sang bangsawan Kekaisaran yang membawa surat perjanjian tersebut diamuk masa di halaman utama istana.

"LEPASKAN AKU BERENGSEK!"

Mereka _(Yuuto, Felicia, dan Rune)_ mengalihkan perhatian dari peristiwa di halaman utama istana ke arah sumber teriakan yang menggema di seluruh aula tersebut, di mana terlihatlah sosok Loptr dengan kedua tangan dikunci di belakang punggungnya oleh Naruto.

Buakh!

Sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba mendarat di salah satu pipi Loptr yang ia dapat dari Menma, menyebabkan kepalanya oleng ke samping bersama badannya yang juga ikut oleng ke samping bahkan mulutnya sempat menyemburkan sedikit air liur.

Naruto yang masih mengunci kedua tangan Loptr kembali menegakan paksa diri Loptr yang langsung lemas hanya dengan satu pukulan dari Menma.

Menma menjambak rambut Loptr dan menariknya ke atas guna mendongakan kepala pria bersurai pirang tersebut yang tertunduk, dan terlihatlah wajah menyedihkan yang ditunjukan oleh Loptr.

"cukup!"

Sebuah suara bernada tegas dari Yuuto sukses menarik perhatian dari Menma dan Naruto yang langsung menoleh ke arah sang raja negeri Romaz tersebut yang mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekati mereka.

"aku tidak tau siapa kalian... terimakasih. Ini sudah cukup" ucap Yuuto yang hanya didengarkan dalam diam oleh Naruto dan Menma.

Menma menyingkir ke samping untuk memberi jalan bagi Yuuto lebih mendekat lagi dengan Loptr yang masih berdiri dalam kuncian Naruto.

"beberapa saat lalu kau terlihat sombong dan angkuh tapi lihatlah sekarang... kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Loptr" ujar Yuuto dengan nada datarnya yang tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Loptr yang tertunduk lemas dengan ekspresi kosong.

Yuuto yang melihat ekspresi Loptr yang menyedihkan itu menunjukan senyum tipis "menyedihkan" gumamnya.

Kemudian senyum tipis Yuuto perlahan luntur digantikan garis horizontal datar "di mana istriku diasingkan?" tanya sang raja Romaz dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Krieett!

Pintu di salah satu sisi aula dibuka dengan lebar oleh Mitsuki yang masuk bersama Ash yang mengekor di belakang dengan langkah santai

Mitsuki yang melihat Yuuto langsung berlari mendahului Ash dan berhambur memeluk suaminya tersebut.

Tangisan Mitsuki pun pecah di dalam dekapan hangat Yuuto.

Begitupun Yuuto yang juga menangis dalam kebahagiaan melihat sang istri telah kembali dalam pelukannya.

Bersambung...


End file.
